Pein the Pimp
by Akatsuki's Kitten
Summary: Akatsuki: a sexy, secret and very illegal wonderland Pein created. In such an envirmoment it's not all work and no "play" for him. But corruption is bound in such a naughty world. Will Pein manage to survive at the top? And is there any possibility lust will blossom into love under such a dark and dirty paradise? Yaoi PeinIta, SasoDei, and many more since I'm taking requests.
1. Chapter 1: Our world in the ground

Pein da Pimp:

A/N: Ok, warning, kinky-ness, there will be smut later (yaoi mainly, yuri and whatever else you guys wanna read) Hope you like! Please review and be nice to the new girl! Thanks…

Disclaimer: I am no one. I own nothing.

The gorgeous ginger man strode across the dark red carpets of his establishment. His shined black Italian shoes crushed the rose petals and black glitter that littered his floor as he continued down the candlelit hallway, following the familiar path which was leading him closer to the thrumming base pounding numbly through the walls and floor. Everything about him shouted to the onlookers that he was rich, successful, experienced, desired and, above all else, badass. You wouldn't want to mess with him, but you couldn't stop staring either. The powerful air about him demanded lust, respect and a healthy dose of fear from women and men alike.

He walked with purpose, moving swiftly from room to room. He passed through the "Whore Chambers" of his building, listening with a glint in his hard, rippled eyes as moans and grunts echoed down this hallway from various occupied bedrooms. Only one thing pleased him more than happy paying customers; and that was why he was walking so fast. Good thing he had had his dark designer suit tailored to disguise arousals.

The man stopped briefly at the bar in his next room, climbing the small set of stairs to reach a bird's-eye view of his palace. Previous parts of the manor were lit with candles and roaring fires. In these the only sounds to be heard were husky moans or giggles of pleased patrons, and a little background music; _this_ area however, a slightly pricier area, was more high-tech.

Lasers and lava lamps were the only illumination provided for the otherwise light-less room. It was a breath-taking light show. The majority of this space was like a club with three raised podiums for three different types of fun. From the bar situated at the back of the space Pein- among eleven other men enjoying the show from afar- had the ideal vantage point. He watched with a cold face yet startlingly hungry eyes as they feasted on the gyrating bodies bellow and above; there were three large metal cages hanging from the ceiling.

The one closest to the bar was like a huge bird cage, containing one of his best and most popular employees; Deidara. The blonde was wearing nothing but a pair of tight dark red leather trousers and nail polish. He was putting on quite a show, rolling his head so his long blonde hair swayed and shimmered in the neon lights. It was strange how, despite being locked in a bird cage the way that sexy young man arched and flexed his lovely, toned body resembled a feline as opposed to anything with wings. The tanned man gripped the poles of his suspended prison and swayed that tight-looking ass longingly to what sounded like Blood on the Dance Floor.

Sometimes they had rock bands perform where the DJ was now- quite famous people and groups too. These people tended to prefer having their pay in free memberships, shows and treats from the talented young men and women who worked here- as opposed to actual money. They never spoke of this place however. It was similar to the Playboy Mansion (they even had bunny girls), but more hard-core and _very_ illegal…

One level further underground you could find a schizophrenic man with green hair selling a wide variety of drugs and weapons. He needed the help of their financial manager; Kakuzu, to deal with the business however because he was totally mad thanks to the coke and cannabis. Not only did Zetsu have two completely different personalities but he believed himself to be part plant. He also thought the entire organisation Pein had created consisted of evil ninjas and Pein was the God of them all who controlled the rain along with six different bodies. Zetsu thought his best friend Nagato (one of the few people who knew his real name) somehow controlled him and the other bodies because they all had the same eyes. The orange haired man explained time and time again that just because the other ginger people were the heads of the other buildings they owned didn't in any way mean they could read each other's minds through something called "Rinnegan" because the eyes were contacts they used for effect (he actually had chocolate brown eyes) and Nagato managed the much-less-naughty club upstairs on the ground floor: Akatsuki.

Zetsu insisted that his fellow workers at Akatsuki –Tobi and Madara- were the same person. They had been in the same room once so he passed one off as a "shadow clone" and proceeded to slash as it with a knife insisting if he stayed still and let him stab the terrified Uchiha he would explode into a puff of smoke. It had taken Madara, Pein, Nagato and Kakuzu to stop the insane druggy from killing Tobi. The green haired man claimed to also hear Pein's voice in his head sometimes, which had led to their leader asking Kakuzu if perhaps they should send him to see a psychiatrist. The scarred man insisted Zetsu was far beyond help and this actually benefitted the business: nobody would dare mess around with not paying that crazy bastard. There was a rumour that the crack-head had even eaten a delivery boy because he had arrived late with the goods. Pein shuddered at the memory; he had been finding frozen body parts in the fridge and freezer for weeks after innocently seeking out a sandwich or some ice-cream.

"Um… H-here you are, sir," a shy voice stuttered, handing him a dark purple coloured drink.

Pein took his usual gratefully, eyeing the busty barmaid appreciatively as the liquid burned down his throat and deep in his belly- just the way he liked it. The glass clinked as he placed it back onto the counter. There was a pretty blush on her cute, pale face as she hurriedly refilled it. Her navy blue hair was tied into long twin plaits with white ribbons. She was dressed as a French maid and, by the look in her large pearly eyes, was feeling extremely exposed.

_Perfect_, her orange haired boss thought with a smirk, _she has fetish written all over her._

"Hinata," a blue haired woman addressed her in a cold voice as she clacked up the steps in black leather lace-up boots that finished mid-thigh. Pein made a mental note to compliment Konan on her exquisite, erotic fashion sense. Tonight she was a dominatrix; black leather corset, matching panties, choker, gloves (which finished at the elbows) and she was even clasping a long black whip in her left hand.

"It's almost time for your pole dance in the burlesque room."

"B-but what about the bar?" the Hyuga asked. "Ino was-"

"Don't worry, I'm covering Miss Yamanaka's shift." The leather-clad lady pulled herself onto the bar and swung her legs over, making a show of arching her body as she landed on the other side with a click from her heels.

"O-okay, thank you, Konan-san," Hinata mumbled.

As the girl made her way out from behind the bar Konan grinned and playfully cracked her whip at the maid's feet. Hinata jumped with a cry as the other men around the bar laughed. She left quickly, her cheeks a deep magenta whilst hurrying down the steps and through a corridor leading to one of the front rooms in this large establishment.

"Are my costumes to your liking?" Konan smirked at her ginger business partner and best friend.

"Of course," Pein licked the remnants of alcohol from the rim of his glass. "That's why we call you Kinky Konan."

She laughed and refilled his drink before attending to the other patrons whilst leaning over to expertly display her body as they told her stories and she pretended to find them interesting whilst folding napkins into cranes and adding the occasional witty comment here and there.

"So, Sexy-san," a regular; Kotetsu, asked shamelessly, "What will it take for you let me fuck you over this counter?"

She leaned over closer, grinning and glancing at Pein as she let her breasts rest on the surface.

"What do you think that'll cost this stud, Boss?" She slid a hand slowly through his thick dark hair. "He's been an awfully good customer you know…"

"Hmm, Konan's a pro so bending her over the bar, degrading her in front of everyone for however long it takes her to satisfy you will be…" Pein frowned at the excited man and stated his price; the amount so high he almost fell off his barstool.

"I-I don't have that…" he mumbled sadly.

Konan patted him on the head and flicked a black business card at him. It was still warm when Kotetsu picked it up since that had been nestled between her left breast and the corset. It was a small rectangle with a single red cloud as the company logo with a number in shiny scarlet italics along the bottom.

"Call me when you do. Ask for Konan." She winked and refilled his drink.

Pein smirked as he downed his drink at the hopeful look in Kotetsu's eyes. Konan came over and refilled the glass.

"So… why isn't Ino where she should be?"

Konan rolled her eyes, "Don't take that tone with me. My girls are doing fine. Ino was requested to do a bunny-girl show," she explained, pointing towards the roaring, bouncing ocean of people with her whip.

Sure enough the pale blonde girl was wearing a white bunny girl costume. She had finished her dance and was guiding a chubby man onto the raised circular podium and sat him on a chair. He watched like a child on Christmas morning as the slut bunny circled the chair playfully before seating her fluffy tailed rear on his lap and began grinding. The blonde took his hands and placed them one on her right breast and the other on her left hip. He began squeezing and moving her as he pleased.

Pein scanned the rest of the huge room with a satisfied gleam in his ravenous eyes. Men and women drank and danced as Pein's employees did their best to keep them entertained. A DJ at the front of the room had a pink haired tart on her knees behind the decks as he thrust into her eager mouth in time with the beat of his techno, watching the same erotic scene as Pein was but from a different angle... and with a hot young throat swallowing his arousal. Glitter and glow sticks littered the crowd and floor, their bodies grinding and bouncing to the music as they watched the podiums, fascinated eyes clouded with lust.

There were three podiums and three cages; the first podium –the one closest to the DJ at the front of the room- was where you could find a brunette girl dressed as a naughty school girl, skirt pulled up, shirt unbuttoned and lying atop of a pile of pillows, masturbating. Next there was Ino, continuing to give the large, eager boy one hell of a lap dance. Standing atop the third raised column was a man; Kakashi Hatake. He was expertly pleasing the crowd with an incredible break dance and strip tease, teasingly shedding clothes and carelessly tossing them into the writhing crowd surrounding him and worshipping his toned, gorgeous body.

Above the crowd was the trio of cages. Deidara continued to prowl back and forth in a sexual, predatory manner, proving to be a professional at showing off his fabulous body whilst eye-fucking the shit out of random people he caught staring at him from bellow. There was another blonde in a cage up there too. He seemed to be practising martial arts rather than actually dancing, but it fit to the music and provided excellent advertisement for his services. The whiskered, younger blonde was wearing an orange pair of baggy trousers. He stretched up and spread his arms slowly, showing off his excellent physique and interesting tattoo decorating his stomach, slowly turning, flexing his muscles. He held a high kick before swinging it around with exaggerated slowness, turning and changing fighting stances. He threw mock punches and kicks in artistic combinations to the rhythm. It was dramatic and cool in a sexy kind of way.

As the music slowed slightly the blonde reached down and pressed both palms against the floor whilst keeping his legs straight. He pushed himself off the floor with his hands, holding a handstand. The tanned blonde made several push ups from this position, sweat glistening in the laser lights as it ran down his gorgeous body and dripped off his focused face. The blonde then moved one hand aside, using one arm to support all his weight as he held the other out to the side of his body, fist clenched and shaking from exertion. He held still after ten more push-ups, this time one handed, before moving his hands and turning his body whilst splitting his legs and swivelling. He turned a flip and landed in a different fighting pose, shaking the cage. He gripped the bars above him and began doing pull-ups.

And finally there was a woman. She appeared to be trapped in a cube shaped cage closer to Deidara's than the younger blonde's. She was wearing nothing but an open tan trench coat and had been shackled by her wrists to the bars of her cage as various snakes wound their way around the prison and her body. Her pale brown eyes squeezed tightly shut and her dark violet, spiky hair splayed around her blushing face. She arched and squirmed as the serpents, large and small, wound their way around her long, nicely shaped legs, waist, breasts and neck. She was an excellent actress with a pretty crying face as the creatures continued to molest her, creeping into the sleeves of her jacket and flicking their tongues at her pretty, pert nipples; she arched her head away as a shiny black one slid around her neck. She groaned and raised her hips as a snake of deep green, about the width of a human arm, slithered its way around her thigh and then between her legs. She raised her ass off the metal floor, shuddering as the creature slid between her folds and ventured on between her ass-cheeks. The woman shivered.

Pein looked away feeling satisfied and very proud to have created such a naughty paradise and share it with so many enthusiastic, paying perverts. He looked back to Konan who was polishing a goblet.

"How are your girls doing in? I haven't checked up on your department for a while… Do I need to?"

Konan rolled her toffee-coloured eyes. "My girls are excellent. The ones we've employed are ridiculously talented- for example that girl who just left? Hinata, she's incredible at pole art-"

"Pole dancing," Pein corrected.

"Trust me; she makes it an art form. It's beautiful, like nothing I've ever seen. She's _so_ flexible! Right now she's probably finished her show in the burlesque room and is in her own element before everyone in the atrium. She's like a pole-dancing, ninja, ballerina gymnast!"

Pein chuckled shaking his orange head. "Where do you find these girls?"

The blue haired dominatrix smiled proudly, "Hinata… her father actually paid me to take her away. That douche bag's a big fan of our boys and girls for hire. He pretends they're servants when they visit his house, but-"

"Which client is this?" Pein asked curiously.

"Hyuga," Konan spat, remembering the time she had had the misfortune of "providing services" for him.

"Gave her too us as well as a handsome amount of money, probably to ease his conscience. She seemed sad to leave her sister and mother but didn't fight." Konan pouted, "I really like her."

"I can tell."

Konan poked her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, I have a special place in my heart for all my gals. That one up there-" she gestured to the brunette. "I helped her escape from the circus. She was being sexually abused by one of the lion tamers, the ring leader and the ring leader's son. And that one?"

The blue-haired woman jerked a thumb at a girl by the door, dressed as a cowgirl with her dirty blonde hair in four different ponytails. She was pushing her nicely shaped breasts forward as Zetsu poured some meth into her cleavage and left her with a young man with dark hair in a pineapple-like ponytail. He paid and the green-haired maniac left the couple, blowing a kiss at the girl as the man began snorting between her boobs. Zetsu told himself off for doing this and then argued back.

"She's a runaway- came all the way from Suna. Ino's actually a normal high school student who uses this as a job. Her friend who's letting the DJ fuck her mouth wanted a job here too but she had no skills to offer. She's a slag and has no talent for clenching her lower muscles. Her pussy is the type that's pretty loose even by regular prostitute standards. As for the rest… Most of them escaped from gypsy or just generally abusive homes. This place is a sweet set up for them; we feed them, give them the physical love and attention they deserve, give them a place to sleep and keep them looking pretty."

"Hmm… Well, you made a wise choice about that girl. I want to maintain our reputation of being… how did that guy from the stag do describe it?"

""Sinfully good,"" Madara finished for him, leaning against the bar with a smug look. "Cute outfit, Konan," he added.

"You like?" She did a twirl for the intimidating man who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

He gave a low whistle and she smirked, "What can I get you?"

"The nearest beer."

She fixed his up a mug of Becks.

"So what's the sexuality forecast of Konan for this evening?" he chugged the entire drink as the woman pursed her black, glossed lips in thought.

"I think right now I am… forty five per cent lesbian fifty five per cent Madara-sexual."

The Uchiha grinned as the blue haired woman leaned over her counter and licked a trail of beer that had escaped from the corner of his lips. She leaned in further, burrowing her pretty face into his thick black locks. She breathed on his ear making him grin evilly.

"I changed my mind…" she growled, "You taste far too bristly."

The man heaved a playful sigh. "By the way, Pein… Itachi's waiting in your office."

At those words the orange haired man both grew instantly hard but also furious. He glared at the larger male seated but a barstool away. There was a tense silence.

"That boy is my personal favourite, Madara." The pierced man stood slowly, dangerously. "I don't like sharing my toys for free."

Madara laughed heartily. "Please, we're related! What sort of person do you think I am?"

Pein raised a pierced eyebrow and left in silence. He made his way through the writhing, gyrating crowd with ease, as if he were Moses and the horny members of his hush-hush club for hard-core pleasure-seekers was the Red Sea.

"I'd stay away from Itachi if I was you, Madara." Konan gave him a serious look. "In primary school Pein had a crush on his teacher but when he found out the man had a girlfriend Pein stalked the woman, killed her pet budgie and left the head in the cage. He posted bits of the bloody bird through her letterbox every morning for a month when he was doing his paper round. They never found out it was him."

"Please," Madara scoffed. "Pein doesn't scare me. Besides, we all know who's really running the show around here."


	2. Chapter 2: Trusting in the paranoia

A/N: So… I hear people want plot as well as sex? Well boy have I got a treat for you! I don't know how long this is going to be but I promise to do my best. Still, it's in the early stages so if you've got anything you really wanna see/read… Like maybe Deidara giving a table dance or a Sasuke strip tease or **anything at all** lemme know. I'm not gonna judge you. (Obviously, I'm as weird and pervy as they come… Hehe… come). Ok, disclaimer: the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's. And warning, yaoi ahead, that means Pein and Itachi get "funky" with each other, but they're both boys so if you're a homophobe leave… Don't read it… And go die. Yeah, I'm talking to you Greg. (Little brother). Please review! I love reading reviews! I even have a review dance! But I've only had the chance to do it once so far… Anyway, enjoy!

...

Chapter 2: Trusting in the paranoia

Pein was at war with himself, screaming in his head as he approached the door to his private quarters. Should he knock? Why would he knock if it was his own room? Why was Itachi ready an hour early? What did that mean? And most importantly: was he getting too attached? There was the possibility that Itachi was working with Madara somehow, to overthrow him? Steal the company? Pein didn't trust either Uchiha as far as he could throw them… But the company benefitted massively from Madara's contributions and backhand deals with the higher-ups and various shady important people. Plus his business strategies were ingenious. And as for Itachi; Pein enjoyed his… "company" and liked to spend time with him…

Both ravens knew this about Pein, but would they use it against him? If they did how many of the others were in on it too? He hadn't seen Nagato for a while… or was he just paranoid? Pein made a mental note to turn down the crack next time Zetsu offered. With so much inner turmoil, suspense and confusion rushing through the pierced man's cranium you'd think he'd slow down and gather his thoughts whilst slowly waltzing through the crowd of patrons in his erotic club. His legs, however, had other plans. They intended on striding as quickly as possible to see the Uchiha and enjoy another "chat" with him about something he wants…

Pein exited the huge space, taking one last glance behind him with his hand on the doorknob, to see Madara was still eyeing him from afar. The leader held the older man's gaze with promises of violence in his eyes. After a few seconds Madara raised an eyebrow and grinned. He made a shooing motion with his hand, knowing he would get his boss's blood boiling. Luckily Konan saw it. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a fistful of the Uchiha's long, thick hair, yanking him around to listen to her scolding. Madara held his hands up in apology and started to defend himself from the woman with his smooth talking. After a moment he glanced out of the corner of his eye at where their leader had been standing and smirked. Pein was gone.

The man with the orange hair strode on, deeper into his underground "pervert paradise" he'd heard Deidara describe it as. He strode past the pole-dancing auditorium, more bedrooms, the hot tub room, the burlesque room and casino. Finally he reached the last door; his quarters and the leader's office. He was about to knock when he heard a voice from inside chuckle.

"You're early."

Hearing the sultry tone of his beloved Pein's previous thoughts and worries instantly melted away. He turned the handle and entered the room, rippled eyes searching thirstily for his Uchiha. The office was quite big with a black and red colour scheme with a large black stereo up against one wall and various marked calendars hanging over the other. A fake plant stood by the door at the front of the room and at the back, a few metres from the doorway Pein stood in, was a large rich brown mahogany desk, varnished and littered with papers. Behind the desk was a large black leather swivel chair. It was armless and facing away from the pierced man.

Without turning the chair Itachi pointed a long slim finger at the fake plant, said finger was covered by black leather much to the ginger man's delight.

"You should really move that. It's bad Feng Shui…"

Itachi swirled the chair around. The raven-haired man eyed Pein with a smirk, his pale skin seeming to glow like moonlight in the barely lit room. He was wearing a his black, silky hair in the usual ponytail, black leather trousers, black leather shiny boots with buckles and straps up to just below his knees, a black leather collar and black leather gloves.

"What?" The gorgeous slender male shifted in his boss's chair, getting comfortable under his scrutiny. "Too much black leather?"

The orange haired male nodded. "You'll just have to take it off."

Itachi sighed, grinning and swinging one sexy leg over the other and clasping his hands on top of his knee. "Perhaps. But it's a real bitch to remove on my own."

"You don't normally swear," Pein commented with a raised eyebrow.

"That's just how bad it is. Anyway, Boss…" Itachi licked his lips at the older man, desperate to know what Pein was thinking as he stared at the Uchiha's bare chest and toned and flat stomach like that. "I wish to speak with you about my brother and I."

"Sasuke?" Pein pursed his lips. That boy was quite a success around here. "What about him."

"He's doing very well and is being paid quite a lot of money… almost as much as me." Itachi pouted. "I wanted to change that."

Pein laughed once. "You fancy a raise."

The eldest Uchiha shrugged, "I think I deserve one. Don't you?"

Pein watched eagerly from the doorway as Itachi rose from the seat in his shirtless glory and walked like a person who knows they are the hottest thing since Phall curry. He reached Pein- whose heart was beating faster than a Dragon Force drum solo- what? So Pein likes Guitar hero three...- and gently rose to his tip toes before the man, sliding each gloved hand along his clothed shoulders and biceps- both caressing and trapping his arms by his sides. Itachi leaned forward, face to face with his lover and avoided the older man's heated stare, letting his eyes droop whilst angling his neck and head so their noses and lips were mere millimetres apart. Itachi's hot breath ghosted over Pein's lips and the soft skin of his neck as the Uchiha moved lower. He slid forward and, keeping a firm hold of his boss's arms, lightly licked the shell of his ear. Pein shivered as Itachi pressed his lips to the pierced man's sweet spot just below his ear and slightly above his jaw and neck.

The Uchiha opened his hot mouth and pressed his tongue flat against the sensitive skin, licking and sucking whilst moving Pein's arms for him. The ginger man moaned as Itachi moved up and began sucking and lightly chewing on the older man's earlobe, feeling the boy run his gloved hands down the ginger man's forearms and interlocking their fingers. He then pulled the older man's hands against his leather-clad ass, holding them there with his own- not that Pein would even think of pulling them away. Itachi ground their crotches together, making Pein groan. Itachi smirked and released the man's earlobe from his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along a couple of the piercings that decorated his lover's ear.

All too soon the contact was lost, though the intensity and promise of fun Itachi had planned remained thick in the air between them, like an imminent and unavoidable threat of pleasure.

"Maybe you should put on some music, Pein-sama..." he breezed past the man and closed the door.

"So…" the pierced man quickly snapped out of the trance Itachi seemed to put him under. The Uchiha was infamous for that ability throughout the entire business. The taller man cleared his throat and made his way over to the stereo, putting on a CD.

The weasel shook his shoulders slightly to the sound. "I like this…"

"Konan leant it to me. I think she called it Nightcore… though I prefer Cyberdog."

Pein watched eagerly- the slightest movement Itachi made always made him crazy. The boy was too sexy for his own good. He cleared his throat, meaning to clear his head.

"How come you're so early?"

Itachi grinned, pressing his back against the door and looking at Pein with a shy, sexy expression from behind his bangs and a few loose strands of hair that framed his pretty face. He rubbed one ankle against the other as he regarded his leader, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

"Well… I made my regular finish up early…" he mumbled whilst scanning the carpet for something to do other than catching the gaze of his boss.

""Finish early?"" Pein frowned, "Like, you made him… cum quicker?"

Itachi nodded, his thickly-lashed eyes fluttering closed as he sighed and admitted: "I went… harder on him than usual so I could see you sooner…"

The leader felt like his heart was about to burst. The Uchiha timidly opened an eye and smiled to see Pein walking back over to him.

"You…" he caressed the side of Itachi's face, gently with his fingertips as though he was afraid the pale boy would shatter beneath his all-too-eager touch. Pein brushed soft, black hair out of the way and gazing deeply into the younger's obsidian orbs, the depths of which seemed to be churning with lust and need before closing shut as the ginger man tilted his head using a thumb on the smaller male's chin. He bent his head and pressed their lips together, softly but firmly. Itachi felt his arms automatically wrap around the older man's neck, pulling him closer as he lovingly fisted his hair and pressing his body against the hard, muscular one before him.

Pein took this to be a good sign. He licked and chewed lightly on Itachi's lower, full lip, placing one hand on the doorknob behind them and locking it. Itachi laughed once and Pein took this opportunity to fully infiltrate the younger man's mouth, groaning as Itachi eagerly joined the battle. Pein wrapped both arms tightly around the Uchiha's waist, pressing their bodies together and grinding. Itachi moaned into the kiss, causing him to lose the wet, hot battle his tongue had been previously fighting, though Pein would have won anyway; he had much more experience and his tongue was armed with metal. Itachi was bare and vulnerable inside his own mouth and the intruder took full advantage, exploring and devouring deliciously.

Itachi wanted to break away for air but Pein wouldn't let him, instead running his tongue over the inside of the weasel's teeth and grunting in pleasure as Itachi closed his teeth slightly, grazing the older male. Pein earned his nickname in this erotic business because he enjoyed pain and abuse in erotic situations; nothing turned him on more than a little kinky scratching and wrestling and biting, and Itachi knew this better than anyone. Their tongues danced once more, wrapping around each other, pushing and pulling hungrily. The younger man was moaning deeply as his lover continued to grind into him, his erection painfully restrained by his tight leather outfit. A deep blush coloured his face as the older man continued to relish in the feelings and tastes the younger's warm, wet mouth provided.

Itachi was losing himself to Pein. The Uchiha felt himself being completely consumed by the man. Pein was devouring his mouth, teasing and molesting with his tongue, locking him in place with his iron grip around Itachi's waist, the pleasure he received from the ginger man's grinding and the way he could feel his lung burning but his fingers refused to release their grip on Pein's hair, holding him in place to continue having the man take advantage of his needy, pleasure-hungry body. Itachi moaned and clung to the blind pleasure he felt, listening to the lewd moans he hated faking around clients. Itachi felt guilt and shame as Pein enticed and touched him in ways no client or fellow worker could ever manage to pull off. His noises of pleasure mingled beautifully with the music in the background, also being swallowed and drowned by Pein. Said man's lips continued to press and massage against the Uchiha's, starved of the young raven and delighted with the sounds the man was making. He moaned back, very pleased with the way Itachi seemed to taste even sweeter than he remembered.

Itachi took a handful of orange hair and heaved the older man's head away, gasping for breath as he finally got what he needed; oxygen. Though Pein's own chest was heaving he glared down at the younger, angry he had denied him the pleasure of continuing to ravish his delicious mouth.

"You could breathe through your nose," the pierced man grumbled, releasing Itachi from his arms.

The Uchiha pouted, "Sorry. Guess I'm not as talented as you…"

Pein grinned, "No, you're very talented. You just need practise."

Itachi caught on and laughed, "Sit down you naughty man. And turn up that music; I don't normally listen to techno but this isn't so bad."

Pein wasted no time. He did as he was told, allowing the younger man to order him around for once. It was kind of hot to hear, actually. He could see why the Uchiha was requested as a seme for so many clients. Of course these people were missing out on the real fun one could have with the weasel. The orange haired man strode the length of his office, stopping briefly to turn up the techno. He lowered himself into the dark leather of his chair and watched as Itachi chewed his lip and winked at him, pushing off the door with one foot.

Pein locked his hands on his lap and watched, trying not to fidget as he waited. Itachi smiled evilly at him and closed his eyes. He flexed his arms and rolled his hips as he raised his arms above his head, wrists rolling and fingers twisting and clenching the air above him as he rocked his gorgeous body in time to the music. Pein unconsciously licked his lips as the Uchiha stretched both arms out either side of him, adjacent to his fine, toned torso. He splayed his fingers and lowered to a crouch, slowly going down in time as he rocked his hips in time with the music. Once fully crouching like a cat he rubbed his gloved hands teasingly over his straining thighs, closing them and then opening them. Pein groaned from his chair and unbuttoned his suit trousers, sliding a hand into the fabric of his boxers and beginning to shamelessly stroke himself as he watched the Uchiha.

Itachi slid forwards from his crouch, crawling along the carpet like a cat. Pein had to make sure he kept still and didn't simply jump the weasel and take him dry, but the sight of him sight was mouth-watering. The Uchiha made his way under the desk, a smirk on his lips as he reached the area between Pein's legs. Itachi licked his lips and rose from the floor, kneeling before the pierced man. He placed a hand on both Pein's slightly parted legs and slowly rose from the crouch, his mouth skimming along the older man's legs until he reached Pein's groin. Itachi rolled his head, eyeing the lusting man above him. The man with the orange hair continued to pump the shaft of his cock, speeding up as he got more excited and desperate for Itachi to please him. The weasel then bent his head, still watching Pein sexily from beneath his thick eyelashes, and traced the familiar shape of the older male's covered cock. Pein groaned, helplessly sensitive to the Uchiha's touch, and held his gaze with said boy whilst he slowly, teasingly sucked on the tip through Pein's boxers.

Itachi smirked and sucked harder. However, just as Pein had been about to remove himself from his boxers the Uchiha pulled away. He raised his eyebrows at the disappointed look in Pein's eyes and pressed his body so as Itachi rose from the floor they brushed together; him stealthy and smug in his kinky leather number, eye-fucking Pein shamelessly from behind the free strands of his hair, as the boss sat twitching with anticipation in a pristine, dark suit. Itachi slowly brought himself to eye level with Pein, keeping his firm grip on the elder's knees, but just as the pierced man had been leaning forwards to capture the weasel's lips Itachi pulled back, looking away in false distain. He slid back down the orange haired man's body to place the nape of his neck against the front of his seat. Itachi pushed off lightly from the floor with his feet and, keeping his boss's knees in under a firm hold he turned a basic invert, leaving his perfectly shaped, and black leather clad ass pushed lightly against Pein's chest for the male to gladly inspect. Pein took the Uchiha's rear in both hands gratefully, groping and molesting to his heart's content. Itachi switched his hands, moving them to hold either side of the chair as he suspended himself in the air by his arms.

Itachi grinned in pleasure, loving how Pein was touching him and proud of himself for mastering the move. He held the position, keeping both legs together and straining in front of him, his body bent sexily. Pein marvelled as his uke didn't so much as quiver or shake even a little from the strain on his upper body. Itachi slowly, skilfully, raised his legs whilst clenching his teeth slightly from exertion. Pein's eyes widened as the Uchiha lifted his legs like a handstand, straight up and above them. Pein kept a firm grip on Itachi's rear, mainly because he loved how firm and sexy the Uchiha's ass was, but also because he didn't want the raven-haired boy to hurt himself… Not that he was getting emotionally attached, just because if Itachi got hurt it would be bad for business- he was a very popular guy and Akatsuki owed a lot of their affluence to him.

Pein watched in awe as Itachi then took his time spreading his legs, holding the splits, upside-down, and his gorgeous legs, gift-wrapped for the pierced man in tightly fitting leather were a perfect line before Pein's face.

Itachi held this for a long moment. Pein was I awe of the sexy young man, gliding his along the slim, firm body before him. The Uchiha whimpered when his boss stroked along the insides of his tensed thighs, closer and closer to his crotch. The pierced man smirked evilly as he rubbed the growing bulge restrained by leather. Itachi whimpered, grinding into the pleasurable contact and shaking his ass slightly to the music. The smaller male quickly snapped out of it, raising both his legs up again, closing them and rolling his body slowly. Pein could see why Itachi made for such good security when fights broke out and what not. He'd never expected such a pretty, feminine, slender man to have this incredible upper-body strength. Itachi finally placed both feet back on the floor and twisted his wrists so he could look back at Pein. The weasel refused to release Pein's knees as he eyed him like a predator, ponytail hanging down over one shoulder as he bent his body over. Itachi was eye-level with the taller male's crotch, his ass sticking up in the air and his legs standing apart. He didn't smile but he did run his tongue over his canine teeth.

The boss made a get out of his chair, intending to take the Uchiha over the desk like he had last time. Itachi, on the other hand, had a different idea. He shoved Pein back into his seat, sending it wheeling backwards slightly and stopping against the wall. The pierced man enjoyed the rough treatment, unconsciously licking his lips as the erotically dressed male strode over and placed a foot in the space between Pein's legs at the edge of the chair. He leaned in, arching his toned chest and bringing his arms up in a wide circle. As Pein leaned forwards to close the miniscule distance between their lips Itachi pulled back in an abrupt motion and frowned at the male seated before him. The Uchiha made a show of acknowledging the lustful gaze his boss was giving him, racking his eyes over Pein's dishevelled appearance; suit ruffled, tie crooked, a tent exposed pants sticking out from the undone trousers and hair spiked more messily than usual. Itachi wrinkled his nose in mock disgust and smirked, one arm hanging loosely at his side as he brought the other hand to his face. He ran his gloved fingers through his dark hair meeting no resistance until he reached the hairband which Itachi promptly removed. He shook his long hair out to the music.

Pein marvelled in Itachi's beauty, drinking in the sigh and allowing a growl to escape his lips. The Uchiha caught his gaze with a pout. He brushed his lips slowly against the leather covering his middle finger before gripping the tip between his teeth and biting down. The older male chewed his lower lip in expectation. Itachi pulled his hand free of the glove with his teeth and tossed it to the side. He rolled his body forwards and interlocked his bare fingers with the ones belonging to his gloved hand. The black of the leather and his pale skin contrasted like yin and yang as the Uchiha removed the second glove, gripping it firmly with his right hand.

"Now why don't you take the rest off…?" Pein suggested in a huskier voice than usual.

Itachi pursed his lips, pretending to look disgusted at the idea and regarded the man darkly in silence. He brought his right hand back and slapped the pierced man hard across the face. The sound of leather striking skin was abrupt and loud, more shocking than the actual sting Pein felt. The ginger man snapped his head back to face his employee, eyes burning. Itachi smirked, dropping the glove and put his foot back down on the ground. He bent over, white, soft hands sliding down his thighs and resting on his knees as he leant forward to lick Pein's cheek in apology.

Accepting the kinky gesture Pein stuck a finger into Itachi's collar and wrapped a strong arm around his slim waist, heaving Itachi onto his lap. The raven's eyes widened before drooping closed in pleasure since Pein had hastily brought their lips together. Itachi moaned into the kiss as his boss skilfully unzipped the leather and smirked into the kiss once he realised Itachi wasn't wearing any underwear. The Uchiha gasped and panted, legs either side of Pein's waist as the older male released his hard shaft from the painful prison of his kinky outfit and began to pump him, fast and cruel.

Itachi mewled, grinding into the ginger's fist and riding his lap as though it were a horse. The pierced male licked and kissed his pale neck and shoulders, then lower to his sensitive nipples, chewing Itachi's pink, hard flesh almost to the point of hurt and bruising. The Uchiha cried out and rode on faster. He knew he should cum at any moment. The weasel was quivering helplessly as the sweat gleamed in the low lighting off his pale skin, now sheened in a thin layer of sweat. His cheeks flushed as wave after unbearable wave of erotic bliss rocked through his body. Itachi shuddered and groaned, just about able to hold back his climax. Pein growled, squeezing the firm, twitching shaft harder and pumped faster. Itachi threw his arms loosely around the ginger's neck and panted, a bright blush heating his cheeks as he bent his head to kiss the man.

Pein found himself feeling extremely aroused by the expression Itachi was wearing, the noises he was making, and the look in his eyes…. plus the whole entire situation. The pierced male captured the weasel's mouth in a hot, wet and breathy kiss, conquering his tongue with little effort and feeling a churning, clenching sensation in his lower regions. Itachi, however, was focusing on other things separate from their ravaging kiss. His hands were tracing Pein's shoulder blades through his suit. He pushed the fabric away from the man's shoulders, kissing deeper as he went for the cotton shirt, rushing rid his lover of the tie and pop all the buttons undone and letting his finger roam free under the fabric. Itachi tried to memorise all the piercings he could feel that decorated Pein's torso but the pleasure was building between his legs again and he didn't know how many orgasms he would find himself capable of holding back.

Pein nibbled Itachi's succulent lower lip, feeling him tug as his clothes. Ruefully he allowed the Uchiha to pull off his shirt and suit jacket by holding his arms away from the writhing body in his lap. Itachi wasted no time throwing the material to the ground, except the shirt which he slid his slimmer arms through the sleeves of, leaving the front unbuttoned. Pein barely noticed, continuing to pump Itachi, using his powerful, muscular arms with renewed vigour. The Uchiha cried out and moaned uncontrollably, feeling the muscles in his thighs contract and tense in preparation for release. He shook above the older male, desperately clinging to his muscular shoulders as he moaned and quaked.

"I-I… I'm g-gonn-na… " Itachi gave up on speaking, feeling the unbearable pleasured pressure building and heating his groin. The Uchiha clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, resting his head on the ginger's shoulder as he continued to thrust furiously into his lover's wonderfully tight grip.

_Dammit, I didn't want to cum before Pein! _

His fine body shook and curled his toes in an unseen reaction to the feelings rushing through his body and pooling at his groin. Pein licked and sucked Itachi's neck, eyes gleaming. He nuzzled the beautiful, smooth hair and skin.

"Will you cum for me, Itachi?"

The Uchiha tried to stop moving but he found that his body was moving of its own accord, shivering and worshipping the sensations Pein was providing.

"N-n-n… N-_ngh_…Ah-h-haa~" Itachi felt his face burn with humiliation as he writhed, unable to form an answer. Through desperation he released his grip on Pein and moved his hands to fumble with the man's own crotch.

Pein clenched his teeth as the Uchiha slipped his hot hands under the boxer's waistband and pulled his large member out of the cloth. Initially the man winced feeling the cool air of his office touch the heated, sensitive flesh of his cock. Itachi smirked as Pein's pumping faltered. He made use of this, taking both of the more experienced male's hands in his own and pressed them against his ass. The weasel continued to take advantage of the ginger's initial surprise by grinding their stiff members together, resulting in extreme pleasure for both males. Itachi listened as Pein cursed under his breath and felt his grip on the weasel's firm behind tighten. The Uchiha took this to be a good sign and began a steady rhythm of grinding as his hands worked eagerly over his boss's upper body, leaving both men panting. Their foreheads came together; hot breath mingling in the short space between their mouths and their intense stare became unbearable. Itachi leant forwards, going in for an open-mouthed kiss from the beginning. Their tongues found each other before their lips.

Pein groped the younger man's rear, sliding his nimble fingers beneath the clothing and gratefully holding each soft cheek in each of his hands. Itachi gasped as he felt the ginger push the last of his clothes away, leaving the Uchiha's most private and intimate areas completely exposed. The weasel blushed as he felt a finger begin prodding and probing between his firm ass cheeks.

_Shit… We did lock the door didn't we? _Itachi wondered and then almost laughed, remembering the entire place was crawling with perverts. _Anybody who comes through that door would most likely have seen it all before and not even flinch… _

Pein was buried in his own thoughts; should he use the lube in his drawer or get Itachi to suck his fingers?

_The way he puts any part of me in his mouth _is_ always incredibly sexy… _

The pierced man decided on the latter; he splayed one hand over as much of the Uchiha's fine, smooth ass as he could whilst using the other to trace up and along Itachi's soft, pale back and grip the nape of his neck. He tugged slightly and Itachi pulled out of the kiss, though still continuing to grind and rub against his superior. Pein licked his lips, not breaking eye contact with the weasel as he moved a pair of fingers into view. Itachi acknowledged the silent command, twisting his head to lick the tips of the fingers before entirely engulfing them. He slid his tongue between the two digits and then wrapped his tongue around them, bobbing his head to coat them in as much saliva as possible. All the while he was gazing heatedly right back at Pein with his lips wrapped around the ginger man's fingers.

Pein was in awe of the boy. "How'd you do that without choking…?"

Itachi winked, giving the fingers one final suck before Pein removed them from his mouth and promptly began working one into the younger male.

Distracting himself from the discomfort Itachi decided to answer the question; "It's a trick Konan taught me: if you clench your left hand into a fist and swallow anything it deactivates your gag reflex. I don't know if it's psychological or not, but it works."

The Uchiha shrugged. He stopped grinding now, since Pein had just about managed to fit the tip of his finger inside.

"Hmmm," Pein frowned, "And how is it that you work here, have these meetings with me yet always feel like a virgin each time I try to take you?"

Itachi smiled wryly, wincing as more of the index finger was forced into his body. "You make it sound like a good thing…"

The pierced man licked his lips as the Uchiha forced himself to relax and allow Pein to enter him, closing his eyes in concentration. After a long moment Itachi had two fingers thrusting all the way in and out of him, though it didn't feel much better. He was pushing back against the intruding hand, hoping for Pein to strike his prostate at some point. The older male scissored his fingers and bent and wriggled them. Once satisfied he added a third and began the process again, pumping in and out of the hot young Uchiha eagerly, feeling his dick throb in expectation for the imminent sex. His stomach clenched with guilt, however, when he saw a tear roll down Itachi's cheek. Before the weasel could do anything about it his boss had leant forwards and kissed the droplet, proceeding to lick the rest of the trail away with a tender look in his rippled eyes.

Itachi felt an unfamiliar tension build in his stomach. It wasn't lust… It felt more like pressure… Was he ill? A strange feeling filled the Uchiha as Pein reached past him to open a cabinet drawer and pull out a small bottle of lube. He carefully removed his fingers from Itachi and coated them, as well as the puckered entrance to Itachi's hot, tight depths. The leader managed to somehow have all three digits pounding into the Uchiha after a few seconds. Itachi kissed him deeply in gratitude for being gentle and using lubrication. Pein gently smiled into the kiss and cracked an eye open to inspect Itachi's look of slight discomfort compared to what he must have felt before. He supposed that was as good as he would get it. From past experience Pein knew the Uchiha's prostate lay deeper inside him than merely his hand could ever hope to reach. His rippled eyes fell shut once more as Itachi took the initiative and squirted some more lube into his palm before wrapping a skilled hand around his boss's aching manhood. He began jacking him off, slicking the member whilst pleasuring Pein.

After a short while the seated man removed his fingers, feeling about as satisfied as he was going to get with stretching Itachi. The weasel knew what this meant. He chewed his tongue in an effort not to scream or cry, wrapping his arms tightly around the older male's neck and locking his fingers in Pein's surprisingly soft spikes of orange hair- Itachi had originally been surprised when he saw the evidence proving such a hair colour had been natural, still proof was proof. He quickly kicked his leather trousers completely off and tossed the shirt over Pein's desk, now only wearing black leather collar and boots. Itachi straddled the older male, seating himself atop his thighs.

Pein eyed the light Uchiha warily -who stared back with a plea in his eyes- and lifted his beautiful body over his large cock. The pierced man stroked Itachi's bare, open thighs lovingly before lowering him down. The initial pain made Itachi wince as he felt the head enter his body. The weasel lowered his head to Pein's shoulder, trembling a little as the older man rubbed his back in encouragement. He kissed the Uchiha's temple before pushing a little more inside and hissing in pleasure. The temptation to simply drop the younger boy and have his way with him was almost overwhelming. Itachi tried his best to relax as he felt that now half of Pein was sheathed within him. He took a deep breath into his nose and exhaled slowly from his mouth. His breath hitched however when Pein forced more inside. Itachi whimpered, blinking back tears. He _had_ to do this.

Pein waited a moment, feeling how unbelievably tight the Uchiha was made him wonder why he even bothered with preparation at all. Itachi's large, pretty black eyes caught Pein's. He nodded and the pierced male raised his eyebrows. Not intending to argue he kissed the uke who eagerly kissed back. Pein kissed him softer than usual, making Itachi feel fluttery inside and effectively distracting himself from being split in two by the man. Pein took Itachi's still-hard member into his hand, pumping slowly and then faster to distract him further. It was working.

Itachi quickly remembered how close to release he had been previously and began to worry about that instead. He groaned and writhed adorably, happily playing with Pein's tongue.

And then Pein dropped him.

The Uchiha cried out, feeling as though he were being torn apart. The ginger man groaned in ecstasy and deepened the kiss waiting for Itachi to adjust whilst still pleasuring the boy. Itachi thought about biting off the older male's tongue but decided against it. After a moment he felt the familiar coil tightening within his lower gut and bucked his hips, signalling to Pein he wanted more whilst rebelling against his climax.

Pein grunted as he lifted the Uchiha once more, feeling his vice-like entrance clenching and sucking him back down. Without lube this would've been agony for Itachi. The ginger was almost all the way out before he let him fall once more. This time Itachi's head snapped back with a long cry.

Pein kissed along his toned chest and pale shoulders murmuring apologies. Itachi gripped the pierced man's muscular shoulders and began bouncing and moaning, desperate for the same fire to shoot up his spine. Pein smirked; _found it._

He pumped up into the squirming male, continuing to thrust in and out of the beautiful, moaning boy. Itachi eagerly allowed his prostate to be completely abused, loving how his leader's whole hand wrapped around one of his hips, managing to pound up inside of him relentlessly whilst vigorously stroking his member. Pein had begun timing his strokes with the intent to time them with his thrusts but after a while he gave up. The man preferred to fuck up into the hot, young man to his heart's content and fist Itachi's throbbing member as quickly as his wrist would allow. Itachi was arching and moaning, feeling like all his veins and capillaries were alight.

Pein grunted and held the Uchiha's quivering manhood tighter as he pleasured him, breathing hard as he did his best to drill up into Itachi's prostate. He could feel pleasured pressure clenching and building between his legs. Itachi moaned, opening his eyes and vaguely pondering when he had closed them. He looked down to see Pein shudder lightly as he sped up faster still, glaring hard at Itachi with a lustful gaze. The Uchiha held his gaze and chewed his lips together, ashamed of moaning whilst looking at Pein. The ginger man refused him of this however, assaulting his tight, slim body with more pleasure than before. He slammed his huge, thick cock in harder, striking the younger male's bundle of nerves dead centre.

Itachi saw a flash of light cloud his vision and he gasped and mewled, giving up on riding the male. He leant forwards, kissed him gratefully on the pierced lips before wrapping his arms around the man's back in a tight embrace and burying his pretty face into the crook of Pein's neck; allowing the pleasure to surge through him in waves. The Uchiha felt his climax growing close and tensed his thighs, gritting his teeth and holding it back with a hiss. Pein grunted and moaned as he felt Itachi's insides lock down and almost crush him as he spasmed and shuddered. The pierced man could hardly thrust, feeling utterly engulfed and trapped in bliss.

The weasel panted, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to hold it off any longer and each time he stopped his body shooting his load his next climax would hit him with the power of both. Not only that but the sinfully pleasurable things Pein was doing to his body would soon be too much and he'd be thrown over the edge. Itachi moaned in defeat and then remembered Pein found wounds and hurt arousing. He pressed his lips to the thrusting male's shoulder. He licked and then bit down, hard enough to draw blood.

Pein growled; a sound and vibration that rumbled against Itachi's quivering body. The older male began powerfully thrusting up into his lover with fresh energy. His hips were coming completely off the seat now, pounding harder and deeper. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him; getting even more turned on by the way Itachi was moaning and whimpering into his ears. He felt the Uchiha's warm tongue lap at his skin. Was Pein bleeding? The man groaned, burying himself in deeper with each thrust. Itachi cried out and whimpered louder, feeling Pein's large member pulse inside of him.

"I'll tell you my secret…" the ginger man murmured huskily, on the verge of cumming. "If you tell me yours…"

Itachi moaned, feeling new waves of pleasure rock his body. What was pein talking about?

"My real name…" the man grunted.

Itachi perked his ears up eagerly, pulling his head away to look the mysterious man in the eyes.

"It's Yahiko." The moment he'd spoken the words Pein felt regret. He didn't trust Itachi, but he still cared about him.

He loved him.

The Uchiha smiled down at him, pressing their lips together.

"I-I…" Itachi tried to form a sentence but failed, crying out as lightning shot up his spine and all the way back down again, pooling between his legs. The Uchiha threw his head back, and raked his painted nails over Pein's back.

"G-Gonna…I-I'm gon-nna-_hah_…" Itachi shuddered, feeling wave after magical wave rush and surge through him.

The man beneath him pounded up furiously, and Itachi cried out and moaned as he was drowned in pleasure. Pein crushed their mouths together and Itachi wrapped his quaking arms around his neck, burying his fingers the soft ginger hair he adored. The two kept their eyes open as they kissed, making Itachi blush bright pink at the intimacy. Still, he couldn't pull back or look away. The Uchiha shuddered one last time and broke the kiss, screaming as he came hard and long, coating their stomachs and Pein's hand with his seed.

"Y-Yahiko…" he murmured shyly and gratefully into the man's ear.

Itachi's insides were unbearably tight now, fully engulfing and squeezing Pein till he was unable to move. The man groaned, his head falling back against the chair as Pein allowed himself to cum, gripping Itachi's hips with both hands and slamming him down further and releasing deep within the younger man.

They both pulled back, grinding slowly to ride out their orgasm whilst regaining oxygen. Neither man looked away from the other's eyes. After a long moment Pein lifted a remote from his desk and switched off the music. He kissed Itachi's full lips kindly before holding the boy against him and rubbing his back.

"You're not to tell anybody what I said, alright? Not even Sasuke."

Itachi pulled his head back and nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you." Pein felt somewhat relieved.

He took a hold of the Uchiha's underarms and carefully removed himself from within the younger boy. Itachi stood and began collecting his clothes from the floor. He felt semen trail down his leg and had been about to pull on his trousers again to hide it when Pein slid a tissue up the inside of his thigh and cleaned him. Itachi smiled gratefully.

The boss cleaned them both up and tossed the tissues in his metal waist bin under the desk, reapplying his suit and running a hand through his hair as he watched Itachi wriggle back into his leather trousers and pull on the gloves back on. Itachi was pulling his hair back into a ponytail and had reached the door when he felt strong arms slide around his waist. The Uchiha smiled fondly.

"I'll need more excuses to see you, Ita-chan…" Pein growled, running a hand through the younger males beautiful hair.

The weasel shrugged. "If the others haven't cottoned on already it won't take long. Gossip spreads faster than crabs in a place like this; just because their slutty doesn't mean their stupid."

Pein pursed his pierced lips in thought, "I'd still like to appear professionally… frigid."

Itachi smirked and rolled his eyes, "You could call it a performance review…?"

The leader grinned, a gleam lighting his lust-glazed eyes. "I like the sound of that. You're so smart~"

The Uchiha nodded with a smirk, "I'm not just beautiful, Boss; I'm an Uchiha."

And with that comment the gorgeous young man unlocked the door and slipped quietly out of the room. The sounds and gyrating bodies stole Itachi away, leaving Pein with nothing but his thoughts, the sound of a door being firmly closed shut and a terribly empty room.

The man frowned, loneliness creep up on him. He stood from his chair and left the room.

"Uchiha," he called, watching Itachi freeze and turn with wide eyes.

"You forgot," Pein cleared his throat watching other people cross from door to door.

"Forgot…?" Itachi smirked, standing before the older, taller man. He liked this. Somehow seeing Pein chase after him a little and act slightly out of character… It made the Uchiha feel like perhaps he was more than just a sex toy.

Pein, however, felt slightly embarrassed and he couldn't figure out why. He coughed once into his hand before explaining.

"Your secret…" he prompted.

Itachi paled. He frowned and thought for a moment. Pein had given away his real name. Of course there was no way of knowing he was actually telling the truth about being called Yahiko Itachi had good instincts and he felt it was true. But then why? Why give yourself away like that? It was obviously a bog deal to be kept a secret so why did he tell Itachi? Love was his initial hope but Itachi quickly killed the thought. There was no way love could grow in a place like this… and Pein was the man who created Akatsuki. All he was thinking was sex. It had to be a rush, maybe he found it exciting for Itachi to know something he shouldn't whilst leaving himself open… but that wasn't the smart thing to do and Itachi knew "Yahiko" was smart.

Itachi sighed, either way he knew Pein didn't trust Madara, which was key. This was a complicated game he and Sasuke were playing, but if they had Pein as one of their players they would definitely be at a huge advantage. Still, that all depended on how he reacted to the truth and their intentions… The weasel eyed his boss warily, seeing the look of concern on his face Itachi calmed down. He felt in his heart Pein was a good man and he hoped Pein actually cared about him; just maybe they could rely on him.

Itachi clasped his hand around his superior's and interlocked their fingers. Pein raised his eyebrows and allowed himself to be lead.

"I'll tell you…" Itachi murmured, "But it's very important you don't breathe a word of it to anybody. Especially Madara."

Pein squeezed Itachi's hand, "Of course."

"Just checking," Itachi smiled. "I'll explain outside. He's probably got eyes and ears everywhere. Or am I being paranoid?"

The ginger man shrugged, "I think all of us could use a break from Zetsu's stash."

Itachi laughed, "Couldn't agree more."


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions in the rain

Chapter three:

Once outside they began walking down the high-street. It was only ten o'clock on a Friday but the "night life" wasn't all that. (The real party was underground, for those who knew). Still, there was a chill in the air and the older male noticed Itachi shiver, only then did he remember Itachi was still wearing his… "Work clothes." Pein offered him his black suit jacket and both men felt a fuzzy sensation inside when the Uchiha slid his pale arms through the large garment and snuggled into it slightly for heat. Pein lit a cigarette. He offered one to Itachi, who took it gratefully.

"Haven't had one of these in a while…" the weasel smiled ruefully.

"Sorry, were you trying to quit?"

"No. Just trying to save money…" Itachi sighed and stopped walking aimlessly as he'd decided now was as good a time as any.

Pein halted next to him, watching as Itachi got comfortable leaning against a wall and taking a long drag. The place they stood in had been a doorway to a large shopping centre. As a few raindrops began falling they were sheltered and watched the almost lifeless street get pelted with rain as they stood idly by, smoking.

"I'll tell you about me. I'll explain to you my… motives. Anything you want to hear," The Uchiha bore his eyes deeply into the rippled ones before him. "But only on two conditions."

Pein remained silent, waiting for the man to continue.

"One: You don't tell anybody what you know. Nothing to no one."

The pierced man nodded, he'd expected that. It just meant he'd be missing out on a damn good gossip with Konan but they'd find something else to talk about.

"And two: after hearing what I have to say you must either pretend like this conversation never happened…"

Pein frowned, stubbing out his cigarette and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Or help me."

Itachi's eyes went from wary to pleading. The Uchiha looked alone and desperate; he was just a sex toy in his pimp's jacket, smoking in the rain. He cast his gaze down at some chewing-gum staining the floor.

"Alright?" the Uchiha inspected his boss from beneath thick lashes.

Pein nodded once and Itachi licked his lips, thinking. He took a puff and began.

"I had been fifteen when I came out."

Pein's eyes widened, listening intently to the personal information.

"It was on a night like this, but with a heavier downpour and even some thunder later on." Itachi smirked with lifeless eyes at the cliché, "I had been keeping it a secret but had known for as long as I can remember… that I liked boys. Well, I like a lot of people, some women are very attractive in my opinion… but I've just always preferred men."

With that Itachi smiled at his Boss, sucking hard on the cigarette.

"It didn't go down well of course. My mother cried and father was angry. Sasuke looked like he wanted to be sick. Thinking back I don't know if he felt that way because he was disgusted with me or because he was going through a similar situation and… well, he'd seen our parents' reaction to how even the "first-born golden boy" could fall from grace because of such a confession, so what chance did he stand?"

The Uchiha frowned at a puddle by his feet.

"He's always said he'd put his sexuality aside and do whatever he needed to for us to survive, but I think he may be bisexual after all… Just a theory…" Itachi shook his head with a smirk and looked back up at Pein. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be wasting your time like this."

The taller man shook his head, lighting another cigarette. "It is fine, I care about-"

Itachi glanced up hopefully so the older male smiled at him, "I care about all my employees."

The Uchiha smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes until Pein added quietly "_You_ in particular."

Itachi blushed slightly and listened to the rain for a moment before carrying on with his story.

"So… After a shouting match with my father and lots of hysteria there was an awkward silence. I went to my room and Sasuke didn't follow. The next night my parents went out to dinner. Normally Sasuke and I went with them but it didn't feel right and they went alone."

Itachi took a last drag from his cigarette and tossed it out into the rain as he spoke the last words. "There was a car accident. They died."

Pein watched the Uchiha closely but his eyes didn't change.

"Worst part is I felt relieved when I heard that. The guilt and shame I felt for… preferring men… died with them. They were good people," Itachi added quickly. "But old fashioned. They…"

He shook his head. "You get the picture. So, after a long time Sasuke and I started to go back to the way things were. It didn't matter to him what I was anymore, what mattered was that we were both still together. I know part of Sasuke blames me for what happened to our family. But… I can accept that."

The ginger man stepped to the side and slung a strong arm over the younger man's shoulders. "Don't say things like that. It makes me want to hurt your brother. You aren't guilty for anything."

Itachi looked up in surprise at the taller man beside him. He smiled and shyly slid an arm around Pein's waist, holding him closer but not just because he was cold. It's true, he might be intelligent enough to see that Mikoto and Fukgaku's deaths weren't his fault he still felt partially responsible for some irrational reason. It was nice to have somebody verbally contradict that and put him straight. Reassurance was always rare but welcome for Itachi, and it was more substantial and meaningful somehow because Pein had said it.

"So… What did you do then?" he asked after some comfortable silence with Itachi under his arm.

"The Uchihas, as you know, are a very influential business. The profits they've made over the years are in the billions. Still, because our parents weren't planning on dying so soon they hadn't made any alterations to their wills. Basically, Sasuke and I can only inherit our share of the money until we're eighteen. Lots of people carry a little Uchiha blood here and there but Sasuke and I are the only two rightful heirs… And so we started receiving threats."

"Did you go to the police?" Pein asked immediately.

"You're joking, right?" Itachi chuckled, "The messages were definitely from people in our family. Our family practically own the police. No, there was no way we could go to them; it would be like reporting bullying to the bully. Pointless. Worse, they'd know they were getting to us."

"Right, sorry." Pein shook his head, feeling stupid.

"So… We hadn't really thought of a plan but intended to carry on as normal until we thought of something... But then after school one day we found our house had been broken into. They didn't take anything, but they _did_ kill our pet dog. The next week the tyres on my car had been slashed and the windows smashed in. The week after that we were about to walk through the door when I just felt something wasn't quite right. Sasuke had been about to turn on the light when I noticed the strong smell of gas. I grabbed him and ran out of the house, as far and fast as I could. He thrashed and yelled until he heard the explosion and saw our entire home burst into roaring flames."

Pein felt his jaw fall open. He was quiet for a moment, listening to the Uchiha puff beside him.

"So… how did you end up here?"

"After that I knew we had to escape. My plan had been to stay as far away from anything to do with the Uchiha family as possible. We thought about changing our names but in the end decided against it. That would have taken too long and it was obvious we just needed to disappear."

Itachi grabbed a fistful of the other man's shirt within his grasp around his waist.

"So, the day after my parents died I had gone out and gotten myself a job. I remembered some of the people I worked with, mostly the men, talking about this amazing stag night they'd been on at a place called…?"

Pein grinned, "Akatsuki."

The Uchiha nodded. "They mentioned how the men and women working there as prostitutes and private dancers and whatever must've hated moving around constantly, getting switched from club to club all the time… You know, being sold to different clients for a night or a week or a month, or just being put into a different branch for a while and switching around? They also talked about how it was a live in job and how they felt bad for the people who worked there since it's so illegal they had to either lie constantly to their friends and families or just go completely off the radar."

The ginger felt a switch click in his brain as he saw how Itachi would find that quite appealing.

"Of course, none of these things sounded like bad points to me. I asked them for the card and my co-workers, after hearing about everything that had happened, were happy to help. I asked them to keep it a secret and they'd laughed and said that was fine- naturally assuming I was planning on buying some sex to cheer myself up with."

"Like _you_'d need to _buy_ it," Pein snorted.

Itachi grinned and carried on.

"I talked to Sasuke about it but I hadn't expected him to throw away his pride that easily. Still, without a moment's hesitation he saw how it ticked all the boxes and agreed. So, we waited for the insurance claim to come through –because our house and the things inside were of quite a high value- and called the number on the card. I got through to The Animal Path."

"Ah, that's the branch run by two of us."

"I think so." The Uchiha chewed his lower lips remembering how nerve wracking the whole experience had been. "We took a taxi down to the club and gave the password "Rinnegan" to the bouncer. He escorted us straight to the basement and down a hallway similar to yours only there were… pipes coming out of the walls and..."

"Yeah, I've been to all our sites. Our Akatsuki base; The Deva Path, is by far the best of the Six." Pein said proudly.

Itachi shrugged, "Well, I think it's probably better than theirs but I didn't see much of it. After we were brought to the office a pretty, small girl with orange hair in a knot on the top of her head and piercings asked us what we wanted. I told her we were looking for work. She pushed a button on her phone and asked for Dein. A man with a long orange ponytail and more piercings came in and asked her what was wrong. She explained that we wanted to work here and he looked us both up and down and went to stand by her; behind the desk. He said they would have to test us out first…"

Pein gritted his teeth, unfamiliar with the other branches' methods of recruitment.

"It was humiliating but I can see why that is necessary for these places to work. Uchiha pride wouldn't do you any good here."

Itachi sighed at the memory. "The girl told us to strip. Sasuke looked at me and I shrugged, trying to be casual about taking my clothes off. He did the same. Not to sound arrogant or vain but neither of us are… well, ugly. Still, neither of them smiled nor did they change their expressions at all as we stood there completely naked. The girl nodded and led Sasuke to a different room whilst "Dein" stayed with me. Long story short he taught me some… techniques and explained that the company would benefit more if we worked at _this_ branch. Sasuke had the same treatment as I had and three days later we started working here."

Pein nodded, wondering what kinds of "techniques" the boy could mean, offering the smaller man another cigarette as he sensed this wasn't all Itachi had wanted to say. The Uchiha held it in his mouth as his boss used his free hand to light it for him. They watched the rainy street quietly for a while. A noisy crowd of men towed a redheaded along. He looked reluctant but had a grin on his face. None of them spared a glance to the smoking pair as they passed. They were shouting about a birthday party. All of them disappeared off in the direction of Akatsuki.

"You know what happened after that," Itachi began again whilst a shrug. "You took a liking to me, Sasuke and I made for good employees and I had the shock of my life when I realised that not only was Madara _alive_ but he was working here too."

"Alive?" Pein frowned.

Itachi flicked some ashes to the wet concrete.

"Yes. The family thought he'd died a long time ago, before I was even born. Anyway, he's never said anything directly about the family fortune to me, but of course he knows and he's always overfriendly in a threatening kind of way. It frightens me more when he talks about Sasuke. That boy is still… Well, I can see Madara easily manipulating him."

Itachi gritted his teeth, and clenching the fist in Pein's shirt tighter.

"My intentions are… First and foremost I have to protect Sasuke. I just need to make it through one more year- by the ninth of June I'll be old enough to inherit my share of the family fortune. I know it will be enough to support me and Sasuke, somewhere far away. I'll sell the Company- probably to the Hyugas. I know it's not what father would have wanted but to be honest that doesn't bother me at all. Sasuke knows my intentions. He understands and hasn't complained."

The Uchiha smiled fondly, "He just wants to stop stressing about everything and have something calm and a bit more… normal. So that's what we're going to do. I just need to protect Sasuke and take him far away from these people. Cut all our ties and leave. We can buy somewhere big with excellent security and guards. Then everything will be fine. Nobody can touch us."

"Not even me." Pein breathed.

He took the news like a punch in the gut. Itachi would leave in less than a year; far away, after cutting all ties.

The pierced man hadn't intended on the weasel hearing him but he had. Itachi blushed darkly, feeling a clenching sensation in his stomach. Almost like guilt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Pein stiffened, realising that meant he'd been heard. He glanced down and caught Itachi eyeing him shyly, still snug under his arm. The Uchiha smiled but his eyes were watering. Pein reached down and lovingly brushed the droplets aside.

"It's…" Itachi sniffled, leaning into the Pein's touch and letting his eyes droop closed as his boss cupped the side of his face. "The smoke… Makes my eyes…"

He was abruptly aware of a soft, warm pressure on his lips and eagerly pressed back. Itachi felt Pein's arms pulling him closer and realised just how warm the man was compared to him. The Uchiha eagerly deepened the kiss; feeling a need for intimacy right now. He hated appearing weak, but somehow it was different with Pein. The man kissed back slowly, massaging their lips and tongues together. Though there was no fight or struggle, no hunger or ferocity in the contact Itachi could feel how strong and dominating the older male was. He could taste it and loved how it intoxicated him and his senses. Itachi locked his fingers into the older male's hair, holding his body against Pein's and trying to breathe through his nose.

He didn't want these feelings to end. He wanted Pein. Yes, he wanted him sexually, but also just as a whole person and what he provided. Pein made Itachi feel loved and safe. More than any of his family ever had. Pein accepted him. He sympathised and understood.

But that's what made him hurt worse.

After a year this would have to end. Leaving any contact could lead to Sasuke and himself being assassinated- especially with Pein so close to Madara. Itachi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Getting too close was a bad idea, but he couldn't help himself.

The Uchiha pulled away, looking more depressed than before. Pein stroked his face and held him close to his chest. Itachi clung to him, refusing to move. He listened to the taller man's heart and breathing.

"You've had a hard life, haven't you?" the pierced man's voice rumbled. He rubbed Itachi's back and played with his silky hair, kissing the top of the weasel's head when he got a whimper in reply.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily, frowning and holding Itachi tighter. "I'll be sad when you leave… I…"

"I'll definitely protect you and your brother, Itachi. Anybody and everybody who harms my people will be dealt with. Also, Akatsuki are pretty good at keeping secrets; we are _technically_ a secret organisation and we're in with all sorts of… Naughty businesses..."

"Like the drugs…?" The weasel murmured.

"Yeah," he stroked the boys head. "Sex, drugs, weapons… all sorts of things. We're good with secrets, don't worry. And if anyone tries to hurt either of you two Uchiha boys… well, we'll let Zetsu have his way with them. Just don't go anywhere near the fridge after he's done."

The ginger man grimaced and Itachi grinned.

"Thank you, Pein… Yahiko." He mumbled.

The older male smiled. "It's ok. And I'm sorry if I sound clingy but… When you leave is there any chance…?"

Itachi sighed deeply, "Not with Madara so close to you. It would be alright but… I just can't put Sasuke in danger because I love y-"

He quickly froze mid-sentence, blushing furiously and hoping against hope the pierced man hadn't heard that last part.

Pein pulled back slightly and stared hard at Itachi's terrified face. The taller man grinned and kissed his forehead, making him blush even darker as he pulled him back in for another hug.

"Love you too…"

…

A/N: Ok, there you have the start of an actual plot… I've decided I quite like this story and there shall be action! :D I'll definitely have smut in the next chapter… Every other chapter will probably contain a major smut scene… Hehehehe…

...

Review…?


	4. Chapter 4: Blonde in the PVC

Chapter four:

…

"D-Dad! I-I'm sorry! I c-can't help-p it!"

Tears spilled from squeezed shut eyes, streaming endlessly down a reddened, beautiful face. Pain slashed and tore through the young boy's shaking and beaten body as the older man cracked a belt over his scarred back. The wounds were opening up again, seeping blood.

The boy fell to the ground, unable to hold himself against the wall any longer. He felt what little strength he had leave his body as he tried to separate himself from what was happening- unfortunately it never worked. The agony continued as his old man shouted drunken profanities, bringing his arm down again and again. The buckle of the belt struck against a thin arm, tearing and bruising, as the young, whimpering boy tried to curl into a ball. The man drove his foot into his pathetic son's bare stomach.

"It's all your fault, Deidara!" the drunk hollered, "Piece of shit! Look at you: you're a worthless fucking fag!"

It was like this in the blonde's household every Friday night since he was seven years old. The man was abusive. He used to beat his wife too; a beautiful women. The blonde inherited everything from her. But she had made one fatal mistake in her life: she had a fling and got pregnant, so her parents forced her to marry the man responsible. At the time she had never mentioned it had been rape. She was kind hearted and naïve. Every time he apologised she believed and forgave him, hoping against hope he meant it that time- that this would be the last time.

Of course it never was.

Deidara vividly recalled crying as she fought to protect him, taking the hits herself to save her son. The blonde felt so useless and weak at those moments. Nothing he ever did was good enough for his father, and when he tried to be himself, like his teachers said, it only made things a hundred times worse. Like the time he'd said he wanted to grow his hair long like the girl next door. That resulted in his mother reluctantly shearing off his beloved, golden hair, wiping away his tears and swallowing back her own whilst explaining it was for their own good. The snipped locks hit littered the kitchen floor. She had kissed his tiny head after she was done and swore that although it didn't suit him she thought he was beautiful.

Eventually though, one Saturday morning a seven year old Deidara caught sight of his father slapping and kicking his mother's limp body, angry eyes wet with tears of frustration. He had shrieked and thrown his body forwards to part the monster from his only hope; now lifeless on the dirty tile floor. Originally he had assumed his father had killed her but he later realised she had decided it was too much and had taken an overdose of "medicine."

Deidara believed if he had been better his dad would have been happy and none of this would have had to happen… But the blonde was nothing but a disappointment. His father was constantly comparing him to other boys on the estate who had girlfriends and played football.

_SLAM_

He was abruptly brought back to what was going on with an especially sharp kick to the crown of his head. Deidara's dad had been on the football team in high school and the boy could see why.

"You're a waste!" he ranted furiously, throwing over a nearby table. One family photo in a glass frame shattered against the floor. "Why can't you be more like them? Why can't you do something useful with your life? All you do is fucking paint you queer!"

The enraged maniac dug through a wardrobe behind him, grinning maliciously once he'd found his weapon of choice. Fresh fear sparked in the crumpled blonde's eyes. He frantically struggled along the floor, desperately reaching any escape.

"And do you know what queers do…?" his father loomed over him, omnipotent and vehement. He was holding something behind his back.

"NO!" Deidara screamed, clawing in futility at the frayed carpet of the next room.

He wept in agony, black, blue and bleeding.

"Please, un! _Stop_, I'M SORRY! I-"

"Whoa, Deidara! I'm just trying to fucking help!" Hidan's face frowned in concern over the sweaty blonde, his hand clasped around his trembling shoulder. "You were having a nightmare!"

The bomber groaned and sat up, clutching his head. He sat in silence till his heart and breathing calmed down, and then threw his arms around his roommate.

"Thanks, un," he squeezed the Jashinist. "That was horrible…"

Hidan blushed, sort of patting the blonde's back in an effort to comfort him. "Yeah, yeah… Get the fuck off, you still smell like that musky biker."

Deidara pouted, releasing the awkward man with a huff. "For a prostitute you sure suck at physical contact, un."

Hidan, being larger and older than Deidara, playfully pinned him back down on the bed.

"You wanna test that theory, bitch?"

Deidara laughed and squirmed as his friend started tickling him- Hidan knew his weaknesses well. After a while the nineteen year old stopped, watching with a sad smile as he caught the blonde drying his eyes on the sheets. They had grown close as roommates, becoming best friends. Deidara often asked him to put concealer or fake tan on his back to cover the old wounds that marred his otherwise flawless skin. Hidan had never asked what had happened and the blonde never told him, but after each time he did it Deidara met his distressed gaze with a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"_Better not be falling for me, un," _he would tease, allowing the pair to return to their usual jokes and banter.

They fell into companionable silence as Hidan walked thoughtfully to their ensuite bathroom, stretching to pop and crack the air from his joints before climbing into the little shower.

Deidara stood in front of the mirror and noticed he looked like death warmed up… and then left to cool down again. If Ino wasn't busy he'd ask for her help. Or maybe Konan.

"Hey, Hidan," the blonde called over the sound of hot water running.

"What?"

"Is it the fifth of May?"

"Uh… I think so… You're right next to the fucking calendar! Read it, you stupid blonde!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. He had read it, but he'd wanted to confirm today was his birthday. A part of him just wanted to sort of acknowledge that out loud. It had been a whole year since he'd ran away from home. The blonde paced their small room, deep in thought; why was all this coming back to him now? He'd left that life behind a long time ago and hadn't spared a thought for his wretched father for a whole year...

The blonde shook his head, sitting on his bed and running a brush through the long hair he loved, trying to smile at himself in the mirror. He pulled out his IPod. A bit of Primal Scream should cheer him up…

He lay back on his bed and looked around the little room. It was set out like a cheap motel or hostel room, but the blonde kept it clean. He and Hidan shared between them, like all the others working under Pein; bunk beds (with Hidan at the top because he's older and doesn't sleep walk like Deidara sometimes did), a single plug socket, one full length wall mirror, a wardrobe, a radiator and a dusty light bulb hanging in the centre of the ceiling. Their bathroom was only little with a sink, a cupboard above the sink (which had a mirror inside), a toilet, a shower and a silver bucket full of cleaning supplies.

Unlike all the others working under Pein, Deidara and Hidan's room contained a series of colourful pillows and cushions, two beanbags (one purple and one blue), a big box under Deidara's bed full of art supplies, a bigger box next to that full of Hidan's ritual equipment (and some porn) and a plug strip so they could have enough sockets for their little television and Xbox. They had lots of games but mainly played guitar hero. The blonde had mad skills. They also owned lots of movies and a couple of anime series on DVD (which luckily they could play through the Xbox instead of buying a DVD player). They had been into Death Note but stopped watching it together because Hidan refused to see anything after episode 25. Deidara liked Mello so kept going.

There was a shriek from inside the bathroom. Deidara threw his Chromatic aside and rushed in.

"What, un?" he stared around the small, steamy room, finding the zealot pressed awkwardly against the tile wall, covering himself with a small towel and looking horrified.

"S-spider…" he whispered, like it might hear him and attack.

The tiny thing sat innocently under the sink, watching.

Deidara smirked and carefully picked it up. Hidan watched with huge purple eyes as the blonde carried it out of the room.

"Is it gone?" he called in a shaky voice.

Deidara threw it out into the hallway and waved to Naruto and Sasuke who were walking past. Both waved back, the whiskered blonde smiling brightly.

Deidara closed the door. "It's gone," he confirmed.

"Phew!" The wet man walked back into the room. "I fucking hate spiders."

"I know you do, un," the blonde winked at him, on his way to have a turn in the shower. "That's why I put it in your bed."

The zealot paled considerably, flinching away from the bunk beds and making Deidara laugh.

"That's not fucking funny!" Hidan yelled, trapping Deidara against the wall.

The blonde grinned and kissed him, earning enough time -for the zealot just stood there in shock- to slip under his arm and lock the bathroom door.

"Fuck," Hidan grunted, childishly wiping away any "Deidara lip residue" from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You should hurry up, ya whore bag," the older teen warned, "Or we'll be late!"

In the time it had taken Hidan to sort through their very crowded wardrobe for some _normal_ clothes Deidara was finished. He pranced out of the room feeling a million times better and looking gorgeous in all his naked glory. Turns out he wouldn't need the girls' help after all. Hidan nodded at him stiffly, trying to focus on pulling on his boxers, torn, grey jeans and a black shirt with his religion's symbol in white over the front.

"You don't really have a crush on me, do you, un?" the blonde wondered aloud, teasingly hugging him from behind.

"No, Deidara," the zealot blushed, "Fuck off and put some clothes on!"

He pouted and released Hidan so the teen could pull on his converse. Deidara easily found his favourite outfit; a pair of black skinny jeans, yellow and blue striped socks, a silver stud in his bellybutton and a pale blue shirt with a rubber duck on the front.

"Gay." Hidan dead panned.

Deidara flipped him the bird as he heaved his roller blades out of the piles of clothes.

"I have decided today I'm going to wear roller blades for as long as I can, un!"

His roommate scratched the back of his head. "Good for you, now can we please go to breakfast? I'm fucking starved!"

Deidara nodded and took his hand, smiling as they left the room. They didn't need to lock it. Hidan smiled and spun the blonde round who laughed as he gripped his hips and began charging forwards, wheeling the blonde quickly down the hall. Deidara squealed in delight as the halls blurred past him. The zealot let him go and he zoomed off before turning skilfully, blading back towards his friend and tackling him.

Hidan caught Deidara with a grunted curse, but he was smiling. The breathless boy laughed and straightened up, gliding along at a more normal pace with the older teen as they made their way closer to the kitchens in comfortable silence.

"You're wearing your hair down…" Hidan said thoughtfully. "What's the occasion?"

Deidara slid his fingers through the long soft locks. "Just felt like it, un."

"Fucking liar."

The blonde stuck his tongue out at him and Hidan changed the subject.

"Also, I've always wondered… why the hell don't you save your money?"

Deidara looked up in surprise.

"The rest of us… We're only 'cause we have nowhere else, but the pay is excellent so after a couple more years I could probably afford a small place somewhere… But you just keep buying crap and don't save shit! Just fucking blow it! Why?"

"You're not complaining are you, un? You get to use and borrow all the "crap" I buy." The blonde shrugged, "I don't really have anything to save for, I guess, un."

"Don't you wanna move on? You can't live in a fucking whore house forever."

The artist pouted, "I like it here. I can be myself and its fun. People accept me and stuff. I know you've been wondering about the scars on my back. Don't worry, un. Its old news! I've moved on! Here, with you guys, it doesn't matter that I'm gay or whatever…"

Hidan looped his friends arm with his own, watching the serene smile on Deidara's beautiful face.

"Other than…" the blonde looked at his back over his shoulder and Hidan got the unspoken message, "Other than that… I didn't really get much… touching when I was growing up. That's why I love it here so much… I don't wanna think about leaving just yet. Maybe when I'm old I can help Pein run it or something, un."

Hidan nodded in reassurance. He began to wonder about all those nights Deidara had said he was scared from a nightmare and had to sleep in Hidan's bed with him, and whether the younger boy had just been lonely and wanted someone to cuddle. They kept walking, almost there now; he could smell the food.

The zealot grinned down at Deidara. "Tonight… Do you wanna see how long we can stay awake playing Halo?"

The blonde's grin was bloodthirsty as he nodded, "I'll kick your ass, un! But… don't you have your Jashin ritual thingy tonight?"

Hidan shrugged, "I can miss one fucking ritual."

Deidara beamed up and hugged him. "YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND EVER, UN!"

The white haired boy laughed, "Don't you fucking know it!"

They opened the doors to the kitchen, the sight that greeted them made Deidara want to cry with joy.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEIDARA!"

It looked like the whole Deva organisation was crammed in the dining area and kitchen space; grinning and some were carrying shiny bags and gift-wrapped boxes. On closer inspection Deidara noticed that everyone was there, except Madara… He shrugged it off. That guy gave him the creeps anyway. The tables were topped with cupcakes and loads of breakfast foods. Smiling people rushed forwards, swamping the laughing blonde with hugs. He thanked them all profusely, beaming so much his face almost hurt. He'd never had a birthday party before. Naruto threw his arms around his fellow blonde, squeezing him.

"I made all the cakes!" he said proudly.

"I iced them!" Sasuke shouted, poking his roommate in the side.

"And I taught you _how_ to cook them…" Kakashi added.

After much joking and shoving and hugs Konan stepped forwards and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Kiba wolf whistled and lots of them laughed. The blue haired woman ignored him and handed Deidara a bag.

"New outfit, un?" the blonde guessed.

She winked, "Try it on later."

With that Deidara was forced into a chair, all the people he knew, loved and now considered a family sitting along the large table or standing and leaning close by whilst passing him presents.

Zetsu grinned at Deidara, shoving a large box down in front of him.

The artist grinned, "Should I open it now…?"

The green haired madman shook his head, caressing the top in a manner that frightened a lot of the people watching.

"But Deidara, later, whenever you want, come and get me and we'll take it out in the desert and blow up some cactuses or something." The man slapped himself hard across the cheek. "_You idiot, now he knows what it is!_"

The blonde laughed and hugged Zetsu. "Thank you very much."

The green haired man blushed and mumbled to himself, moving aside for the next person. Hidan sat next to him on the table and passed him an envelope.

The card was a very girly pink sweet sixteen card, with a big badge that read birthday girl. The zealot beamed at him expectantly. Deidara sighed, smiling anyway, and pinned it to his shirt making everyone laugh and clap. He blushed and opened the card. It read:

_To my favourite transvestite, Happy Fucking Birthday, May Jashin bless you with a pleasant day and painful, bloody deaths for all your enemies. Love from Hidan. PS, if you don't pick me to go with you I'll kick you in the womb. Xx_

The blonde laughed at the "Deidara-looks-like-a-girl" jokes, realising when he opened the card two pieces of paper fell out. He pulled them out of his lap and gasped.

"No way… Tickets to see The Killers, un?"

Hidan shrugged, "You fucking love them, right? Happy Birthday."

Deidara was ecstatic all morning. He had eaten loads of his favourite foods (bacon, coco pops, cake) and received some wonderful gifts especially from his closer friends. His favourites were from Hidan; tickets, Zetsu; explosives, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi; delicious cupcakes, Kiba; new American Pie movies, Hinata, Kurenai and Anko; made the giant chocolate cake by hand, Ino; a weekend trip to a fancy spa, probably Konan (though he didn't know what she'd gotten him he knew she was great with kinky fashion), Gaara; three different eyeliners, Sai; a new designer crop-top, Tobi; a free voucher for a tattoo and Pein…

Everyone watched curiously as the tall, pierced leader strode forwards from the wall he'd been leaning against. He was the last one to give a present. The orange haired man smiled at Deidara, leant down to the blonde's height and slipped a wad of money from his pocket.

The teen looked up at him with wide blue eyes as the man smiled kindly and began peeling away notes. He stopped, looked at that awed, pretty face and sighed, plucking one last note from the bundle and handed Deidara a grand total of five hundred pounds (the Deva and Animal Path bases are located in London so it's sterling).

"Oh my God, un!" the blonde gasped, "Thank you so-"

Pein raised a hand to silence him and pulled a small silver box from his back pocket.

"I told them it was your birthday," the man began as he placed the box in front of the blonde. "You've been an excellent employee; very talented, popular with both the staff and clients, and no trouble. Thanks."

Deidara, blushing from the praise, opened the lid of the small box and peeped inside and gasped when he carefully pulled out a silver bellybutton ring with what looked like a black diamond stud.

"B-but is that a real…?"

The older male shrugged, "Its platinum. The jewel is a real black diamond, yeah, but I stole it so it doesn't count."

"When did you steal it, un?"

"A week ago; we do all sorts of dodgy dealings other than just sex… Someone we paid to… "fix" something…" he cleared his throat, "…prefers to be paid in diamonds. This person thinks it's cool ask to be paid in black diamond's instead of normal ones and just take the bag, pull out one and examine it and weigh the bag in their hand. Really they should pour them all out and count like a professional… So I taught them a lesson. Don't worry about it; you deserve it anyway."

Other than Ino and Konan nobody intercepted the jealous aura Itachi Uchiha seemed to be radiating from his spot against the wall beside his brother. This got the girls grinning. Sure, it was a well-known fact that Deidara hated Itachi's guts, so the Uchiha naturally wasn't best buddies with him, still he didn't have enough hate to forget his birthday and had gave him a couple of nail polishes. Deidara didn't like him because he was competition and had been compared to Itachi a lot by clients, of course if you met the two and got to know them you'd see that their beauty was the only thing they had in common. Deidara and Itachi were polar opposites under the flesh.

And this envious aura intensified tenfold when Pein smiled at Deidara's incredulous gape and kissed the blonde in a fatherly manner on the top of his head.

Deidara felt it was like he had been healed; the artist had a loving family now, where Pein was his surrogate dad kissing better the damage his biological father had done.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Pein smiled happily before straightening out of his crouch and staring around the room. He was the only one dressed to impress; dark suit trousers, smart white shirt unbuttoned a little at the top. Pein frowned hard at everyone else, scrutinising.

"Has everyone finished their cake?" he demanded.

Naruto quickly gulped down the mouthful he had been eating.

"Good. Now get to work!"

Scraping chairs, shuffling and Pein's voice echoed through the room.

"I don't want to see these fuzzy smiles; I want kinky, vampy, sexy people in a dark, sinful environment, now let's go!"

He strode dangerously out of the room; people passed him and dodged out of his way as they rushed to their positions or rooms for preparation, shouting congratulations to the blonde as they left.

"Sempai," Tobi glomped the teen eagerly, who just sighed, "Can I help you carry your bags back to the room?"

The blonde pursed his lips, normally quite annoyed with anything to do with the kid. Still, he would need some help other than just Hidan.

"Sure Tobi… Thanks, un." He shoved the money in his pocket and slid the box containing his piercing into a different bag.

Hidan grabbed two handfuls and the others followed suit, managing to gather all the gifts and leave, Deidara skated along with a huge grin on his face.

"Today is gonna be the best day ever, un!" he said gleefully, "I can just feel it!"

Hidan smiled because his friend was. Tobi whooped.

"Hey, Sempai!"

"What, Tobi, un?" he answered, not even curling his lip or yelling he was in such a good mood.

"What tattoo are you gonna get?"

The blonde laughed once, "I had the coolest idea the other day, un! Mouths! I'll get two, one on each palm! They'll be, like, mouths on my hands, un!"

Hidan stared at him, "What? You're such a fucking freak…"

The artist poked his tongue out at the older teen. "Shut up, it's really cool! I mean, at least it's not some messed up religious symbol on my butt cheek. Like, freaky and weird but cool! Anyway, that's my plan, un. So thanks a lot Tobi."

"You're welcome, Sempai!" the boy almost shouted. It was a rare thing for him to be praised by Deidara.

"Hey, my tattoo's fucking cool," Hidan pouted and started muttering. "Fucking lady boy…"

"Aw, I just remembered… I can't wear my rollerblades to work, un," Deidara sighed.

"No shit Sherlock," Hidan rolled his eyes, and then saw how put out the blonde was. He smiled as they reached the door to their corridor.

"Ok, we're gonna play a game, ready Tobi?" the zealot grinned, skilfully balancing on one leg as he opened the door with his foot.

He dropped the bags and the two confused teens did the same, looking at him quizzically.

"Ok, Tobi, be a fucking "good boy" and play with us! You and me are gonna race. The last bitch at the room has to put away all of fucking spoilt little Dei-chan's presents first. Ready?"

The blonde laughed, not going to complain since he hated tidying –as Hidan knew- and trusted them entirely not to steal anything.

"Yay!" Tobi grinned.

"Ok, Deidara, you'll be the judge of who wins!" The older teen smirked, "Grab his other hand."

Tobi did as instructed and the two ran forwards with a burst of speed, wheeling Deidara along between them. The blonde laughed as his hair blew out behind him whilst the three tore down the corridor. By Hidan's countdown they released him, slinging the screaming teen off down the hall and rolling fast towards his room. Tobi and Hidan raced back to grab the presents and began sprinting as fast as they could to reach Deidara first.

…...

Deidara was still in an excellent mood, testing out the new eyeliner and outfit he'd received, plus his ridiculously expensive bellybutton jewellery. The blonde was humming as he wandered down the halls alone; Hidan had already fixed up his back and left in a police woman costume. He had described a night of being handcuffed to a chair whilst having people pay to "do things to him." The blonde had patted him on the back in reassurance before remembering that was just the way the zealot liked it. The older teen grinned, mumbling about how he hoped there would be candle wax this time.

Deidara, on the other hand, was not being pleasurably tortured that night. He had been requested for a celebration show in the main club area; they were looking for sexy blonde boys so Naruto would be there somewhere too. The artist looked forward to thanking Konan for the gift- hopefully she'd be working at the bar.

The blonde licked his full, dark red lips, stomping somewhat because he was no longer in rollerblades. Deidara was covered up in a long beige trench coat that Anko had bought him, enjoying way it kept the naughty surprise underneath a secret. Hell he could go out in the streets like this and nobody would know! He laughed at the thought.

A laugh which was cut short when he noticed a taller, dark figure leaning against a wall he was headed towards and was about to pass. On closer inspection his skin began to crawl; it was Madara. Despite his birthday outfit Deidara suddenly felt extremely exposed- and not in the way he liked it. He man grinned at him.

"How's the birthday boy?" he asked in his huskily.

The blonde tried to be polite and smile.

"Very good, thanks, un," he replied chirpily.

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, "Are you alright really, Deidara? You've got a scared little dear-in-headlights look on your face…"

The larger man blocked the teen's path with his arm and leaned closer to that pretty, young face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning… Can I make it up to you?"

The blonde laughed nervously, though it sounded somewhat like a sob.

"That's fine, really, you can't help it if your busy, un!"

The elder shook his head, still grinning dangerously. He suddenly shoved the blonde against the wall, leaning heavily against him and trapping both arms over his head so he couldn't move.

"No, Deidara, I insist-"

"Madara."

Itachi's voice cut in from the opposite side of the hall, heading this way.

"Oh! Hello, Itachi! Are you going to see Pein?" there was a teasing threat in his happy voice as the man refused to move despite Deidara's squirming.

The Uchiha's stared at each other and the artist wondered what was going on between those two. After a very long, tense moment the weasel sighed.

"I need to borrow Deidara. You should do what you should behave yourself or Pein will be angry. Deidara's one of his favourites," Itachi spat out the last part.

The blonde was released and slid down the wall a little before he caught himself and massaged his wrists gently. He watched without seeing Madara's face as the man with the thick, long raven hair walked away. Deidara looked over at Itachi who was looking paler than usual.

"So what do you need me for?" he asked, snapping Itachi out of whatever he was thinking about.

The Uchiha gave him an unimpressed look. "I thought all three of us could tell that was a lie."

"Oh… Thanks, un," the blonde mumbled reluctantly.

Itachi shrugged.

Deidara sighed, "You look like you've seen a ghost, un. What's wrong?"

The Uchiha glanced back at him, wondering why he was being nice for once. Deidara was a bomber; therefore he could come in handy. Also it was clear Madara was interested in him, and the feeling was not mutual. Maybe he should make an ally of Deidara?

The weasel shrugged, "Family issues."

Deidara scoffed, "You think _you've_ got family issues?"

Itachi growled, "Yes. They're trying to kill me and Sasuke."

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at his rival.

"They want our inheritance money. I thought we were safe and now _that_ man's reared his ugly head."

Deidara stared wide eyed. "Sorry, dude, un… The Uchiha's run the police too so that sucks… If I were you I'd start putting together, like, your own team of mercenaries!"

Itachi frowned at the childish teen. "It's not a video game."

"But it could be like the A Team! Oh! Shotgun Murdock, un!"

"You're crazy."

"That's the point, un!"

The Uchiha smirked at him as they traipsed closer to his destination.

"Would you… be interested in becoming part of my "team" then?" Itachi asked, wondering if he'd just made a huge mistake in relaying that information to the quirky blonde.

"Sure, and don't worry I won't tell anyone. I kind of owe you now, un. That man gives me the creeps so bad…"

The weasel nodded, giving him a stern but somehow grateful look as he headed back towards Pein's office.

Deidara opened the door and tried to forget the whole business, slipping into work mode as he snuck to the bar. He caught Konan just in time; she was swapping with Naruto for the end of her shift and the start of his, crawling over the bar just as Deidara climbed the last step. The artist placed the back of his hand over his forehead and pretended to faint in a melodramatic fashion at the sight of her. The laughing woman shimmied at him, her breasts jiggling in the purple lace lingerie. Konan was pretty much naked for all the coverage it provided.

"Dei!" she greeted brightly, "How does it look?"

The blonde hugged her, "Amazing, un!"

"No, I meant my present to you, but thanks."

"Oh!" he smacked himself in the head lightly, "Yeah, it looks real awesome. I don't know how you managed to get my measurements that precise though… It's a tightly fitting outfit, un."

She shrugged, "It's a gift; I can just tell. Anyway, I'm glad you like it!"

The blue haired woman stroked his long, free hair (which he was still wearing down).

"I'm sorry; I can't stay to see it. I've got to be in the second auditorium for a nude dance."

The regulars plus Naruto at the bar wolf-whistled and she laughed, wiggling her lace-clad bum at them.

"Anyway, the guy you're working on tonight is the redhead in the front row. He seems like the type who isn't easily pleased so I give you full permission to rape him," she winked.

Deidara twiddled his fingers nervously, "Is he that bad, un?"

The woman shrugged, "Nah, knowing you he'll be putty in your hands within seconds, don't worry about it! The name's Sasori and he happens to be the guy Pein was talking about who did some business with us and forgot to count the diamonds. Coincidences, huh? He kind of gave you a birthday present. He's handsome though."

"Birthday boy, un?"

Konan shrugged, "I thought it was a stag night…"

She kissed him on top of the head and quickly tottered off, men eagerly eyeing her as she left.

The blonde took a deep breath and scanned the crowd. Sasori… the name rang a bell, but Deidara couldn't quite put his finger on it. He found the redhead, who turned around almost as though he'd sensed Deidara's stare. The teen gasped and turned around before his client could see him.

"Oh my god, no way…" he whispered, running a panicked hand through his hair.

….

The redhead moved slightly with the heaving crowd, hating to be kept waiting. He wanted his show over and done with. Stupid friends of his thinking it would be funny to check this place out for the celebration.

A large blue man slung an arm over his smaller friend.

"C'mon, Sasori! Check it out! There's, like, six different kinds of porn movies going on right here! Live! That guy in the cage up there –the one with the black hair- he just _came_ and the girls underneath him, and some of the guys, like opened their mouths and tried to _catch_ the spray on their _tongues_! This place is _beyond_ fucking kinky!"

"That's gross," the man curled his lip in disgust, "Can we please leave, Kisame?"

The shark-like man shook his head, "Not for a while my friend, not for a long while. Sorry. Cheer up, c'mon-"

The music died and the lasers were cut. The whole place was darkened more than before, the only light was that provided by the occasional glow stick.

"This is it," Kakuzu muttered next to the redhead. "Better be worth all that money…"

The redhead waited, feeling fear and suspense rise in his gut. Suddenly a bright spotlight hit the stage, illuminating a blonde figure in at the very front of the stage. She stared hard at Sasori and then back at the rest of the crowd, who whooped and cheered eagerly. Sasori was sure it was a woman, despite his friends joking that they requested men. Maybe it really had been just a joke. The blonde was wearing a black, feathered mask which dramatically framed her bright azure eyes. She chewed her lip and raised her hand like a salute whilst she glared at the pleased crowd. Sasori could also see she was in black stilettos and a long beige trench coat which came down to the floor.

She slowly walked back to the stage; the spotlight followed her to a simple, wooden chair with a small champagne flute underneath. She slowly unbuttoned the coat and let it fall to the floor. Sasori's pants became several sizes too small in that moment.

"Oh…" he murmured and the rest of the club screamed with joy and whistled.

…So it was a boy.

The second the coat touched the floor music began to play and the male started to dance, his beautiful body and hair moving in a sensual and erotic fashion. He crouched, rose, stretched, writhed and spun masterfully in the dangerous heels. Sasori, along with the entire crowd, was hypnotised as the blonde did the splits, reached over, fell gracefully back on the floor and stretched as though experiencing agonisingly pleasurable sensations. He rolled his head and rocked off the floor, sliding a finger along the wood of the chair leg and curving to his body as he came back up. He sat himself on the chair with his legs open as he ran his hands over his thighs and through the hair he was lightly tossing to the music.

The blonde was wearing a very sexy outfit indeed. Long legs and the bulge that had put everyone right about his gender, were hugged by shiny black PVC trousers; a nicely toned chest was barely covered by a matching crop top, with a shiny silver zip along the side, just begging for someone to pull it. The man had a gorgeous body; slim, toned beautifully, with perfect skin and a lovely golden tan. He also wore matching gloves, both in the same shiny black PVC, the fore finger and middle fingers of both gloves were fingerless, revealing his long fingers with painted red nails. The gloves finished past his elbow and halfway up his forearm, and they were laced up corset style with the black cord and silver eyelets running along the outer arm. The only jewellery he worse was a sparkling silver bellybutton ring with a black diamond like the ones Sasori collected. He grinned at the coincidence.

The blonde swung his legs around and arched his body off the chair, gripping the front of the seat and the top of the back, placing one heel on the side of the chair and the other on the floor. His slender body stretched into an arch, his pelvis now thrown upwards and his stomach taught. The boy's head was thrown back with his long hair falling just an inch off the ground.

The instant he made this pose a torrent of water fell from the dark ceiling and showered over him. The sparkling liquid washed over his gorgeous for as the boy slowly lifted a leg from the floor to straighten it above him and point his toes at the downpour. The water raced over his shiny black leg and bounced and rushed over the rest of his body. The male released his grip on the back of the chair, balancing on just the support of one leg, one arm and the chair –and making it look easy- as he stroked along his long leg and arched up to lick the fluid from his thigh. The blonde shook his hair with a grin and licked his lips, dropping the leg and recapturing the back of his chair. He raised his other hand to clasp the flute beneath the seat and hold it up to fill the glass with water.

As the downpour halted he slid around to a seating position once more, crossing his legs as he took a long sip from the glass. He smiled and rose to his feet again, champagne flute in hand, strutting over to the crowd with his hips swaying.

Sasori stared up at the embodiment of sex and sin.

The male offered him his free hand, which the redhead hesitated to grasp. As a result the blonde crouched down and kneeled before him, the stage being as tall as the redhead's shoulders. He drank a large sip from the glass, draining it, before tossing it over his shoulder- not displaying the slightest reaction to how it shattered noisily into hundreds of tiny, tinkling shards behind him. The blonde reached down and grazed his bare finger along the redhead's throat. As a result he gulped, making the boy grin. He brought their mouths together. He opened his but hadn't been expecting the blonde to place a chaste kiss on his upper lip before letting the fluid Sasori thought the blonde had swallowed, begin to pour into his open mouth and slide down his throat. He gulped the sweet taste down without thinking, realising it wasn't water at all but very expensive tasting vodka.

The man kissed him deeply after this, gripping his collar and harshly lifting him from the floor. Their tongues danced and Sasori found it shocking how he had completely lost his nerve. His confidence had vanished as soon as he'd seen the blonde, finding his mouth to be utterly and blissfully dominated by the delicious male.

The blonde broke the kiss with a grin and a gleam in his eyes. Sasori frowned; something about those eyes looked familiar. Sky blue… The clearest and most breath-taking eyes he'd ever seen… where…

The PVC clad boy offered his hand again and this time Sasori took it instantly. He was heaved up onto the stage with hoots and cheers from the jealous crowd. The blonde tossed his hand away and stuck a finger in the front of the scorpion's trousers, leading him forwards by the waistband. He stopped in front of the chair and abruptly shoved the redhead down into the wet seat. The man teased him, running the tip of his shoe along the bulge in his pants and further up, over his chest. He reached his chin and lifted it.

"Lick it," the masked man ordered.

Sasori obliged. He ran his tongue over the shiny stiletto shamelessly, enjoying the taste as it was drizzled with the same vodka. He had completely forgotten everybody else in the room- transfixed on the boy before him. His blonde slid his hands up the man's legs and cruelly cupped his crotch, earning a gasp. The man smirked and came forwards, placing both hands behind Sasori's head to hold onto the back of the chair whilst straddling the redhead and grinding the bulges in their pants together in harsh and cruel rotations of his slender hips. The blonde crushed their lips together once more.

During this Sasori groaned and began to pant and groan; he lifted his hands to glide over the blonde's sticky, exquisite body. When he clasped his hands over the masked man's tight ass however, he received a sharp bite on his lower lip, drawing blood before standing up.

The male circled Sasori, harshly groping a hand through his thick red hair. The blonde stood behind the chair and leaned forwards behind him, sliding his hands over the material of Sasori's white shirt. He traced the planes of his muscular, warm chest and bent his head over the redhead's shoulder to kiss and lick his neck.

Suddenly Sasori felt his shirt had been ripped open, buttons popping and scattering over the floor. The redhead looked up, startled by the blonde who just kept grinning as he then tipped the man out of the chair in one easy movement. The redhead lay on the ground before everyone, not hurt but slightly alarmed.

The fractionally shorter (in heels) man stepped closer and then over the crumpled redhead. Sasori watched as long legs stood either side of him. He leaned upwards to slide his hands over the striking limbs in physical praise but found the hands to be kicked away. The blonde crouched over him, his black, shiny covered ass brushing lightly over the bulge in his pants as hands caress the redhead's bare chest, appreciative of the muscles and soft, pale skin.

He leaned closer, harshly tweaking Sasori's nipples and pressing his closed mouth over the redhead's. The blonde began kissed and sucking his jaw, then neck, then collar bone, and lapping hungrily at the smooth flesh. He worked closer and closer to the redhead's groin, moving further and further down, crawling like a cat. When he reached it the blonde glanced up at Sasori and stuck his ass in the air as he took the button of Sasori's into his mouth and seconds later released it, undone. The scorpion smirked at the cool trick as the blonde then clasped the zip to his fly between his teeth and slowly slid the fastening down.

Sasori watched with wide eyes as the blonde smirked, nuzzled the exposed tent in the redheads pants and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of the shaft.

And then the lights went out.

There was a loud groan from the disappointed crowd before a massive round of applause.

_Perverts wanted to see me receive a blowjob. _Sasori thought with a frown.

He felt a hand gently take his own and lift him to his feet.

"Here," the blonde's voice said in a sweeter tone to before.

The redhead was led away, off the stage and behind a curtain. There was a click as the boy in the PVC turned and flicked a switch. He smiled nervously, holding his coat in the other hand and squeezing the redhead's.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I threw you down like that… It's part of the routine, un..."

"_Un"? Where do I recognise this him from? _

Sasori shrugged, "Its fine. I'm more worried about the painful erection…" he muttered.

The blonde blushed and gave a shy laugh, "We'll fix that in a sec, sorry, that's also part of the routine, un… You paid for the deluxe package so you can choose where we go. Would you like to see a show whilst we're at it or would you prefer to be alone with me?"

The redhead instantly replied "Alone with you."

The smaller, blonde tease smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that, un."

…

A/N: I'll be honest I'm really nervous about this chapter… Tell me, please, what did you think? It took ages! I love SasoDei but they're such hard work! I'll definitely post the lemon up very, _very_ soon, I promise it'll be here in the next 24 hours. (I would write it now but I'm about to go to prom). Sorry to keep you waiting Sasori! So what do you- yes, you- think of everything so far? Was it good? Was it awful? Next chapter will be very much SasoDei for my lovely reviewer PsychoPyro! Thanks a million! And if anybody else (or her still, you can pick more!) wants to see a pairing I will work it into the plot and have them get busy so lemme know please!

…

Review….?

…


	5. Chapter 5: Indulging in the scorpion

Chapter 5: Indulging in the scorpion

….

Sasori's heart was pounding in his chest, harder than any time he could recall before tonight. His occupation involved many near-death experiences and much physical strain but even after or during one of his "jobs" he'd never felt the organ beating this loud and erratically before. He wondered briefly whether they had put something in his drink… Normally he could taste any type of poison- hell he could smell it before bringing the glass to his lips- but the drinks had been fine… Yet he still felt like he could quite possibly have a heart attack.

Then he glanced sideways and saw the masked blonde chewing his lip lightly as he led the scorpion along a lonely corridor of the sex labyrinth that was Akatsuki. He seemed to be just as nervous for some reason… Sasori snuck another glance. There was no doubting the boy was utterly gorgeous and somehow the way he transformed from a dominating, kinky star on stage into the adorable blushing blonde holding Sasori's hand as they walked turned him on even more- which the redhead couldn't believe was even possible. He snapped out of the trance, noticing approaching footsteps.

"Nice wig, Ino, what's it made of?" the boy teased as the pair passed a blonde girl in an air hostess costume carrying a tray of cocktails.

"Your mum's chest hair!" she called back over her shoulder with a smirk.

Sasori snorted and the smaller male looked up at him momentarily, a tiny grin on his lips. The redhead smiled back, holding the door open for his escort as they ventured deeper into the maze of hallways and rooms. The blue eyed boy lightly touched and rubbed the older male's fingers in his own, knowing that the little feelings weren't at all insignificant; the hands were very sensitive. The blonde knew that such small but intimate and leading gestures were an excellent way of building sexual tension between oneself and a client. The teen was a professional after all, with an extensive arsenal of methods to get even the fussiest and difficult patrons in the mood.

So why was he so timid and nervous this time?

Deidara had to keep telling himself Sasori was just another client. Something (not someone) he had to do to earn a living. He didn't mean anything and it did no good to get emotionally attached. Still, this was a bit different to a normal night's work… Deidara stopped biting his lip, knowing it would make things awkward if the redhead figured out who he was. There was a chance that perhaps he could keep the mask on. If Sasori hadn't requested the deluxe package it would be fine and Deidara would have more control, unfortunately the scorpion was in the driver's seat and there was nothing he could do about it.

The redhead found himself standing in front of a room with his lover for the night, the blonde turned to face him, keeping a hold on his hand and taking it with both of his. Deidara pressed himself against the door, his back leaning against dark wood, and eyed the redhead with a shy smile.

"Are you sure you don't want a show, un?"

"Yours was more than enough."

The blonde smiled and continued to play with the redhead's hand as he used his foot to push open the door. Sasori's eyes took on a predatory gleam at the sight inside- tonight was certain to be fun.

The room had a fiery theme; the colours of the walls and furnishings were blacks, reds, oranges and browns. There was a large open fire burning along the back wall, in the centre of the room stood a huge raised black metal cage –the floor of which was what looked like a dark red mattress and black and red satin sheets with numerous black cushions completing the love nest. A large golden framed mirror hung on the wall opposite the fire, allowing the caged couple to see themselves amongst the flames as they ravaged each other. The light in the room was provided by the fire as well as several candles in clusters here and there.

Sasori could see how the room suited the blonde before him, who was fiddling with something in the pocket of his coat. The place was a sex arena, with the sinfully beautiful teen plus the hell colours and theme in one room. The redhead closed the door behind them and turned back to the blonde, who stared at him for a moment. He ran his hands up his body, teasing, before he removed his mask.

Sasori gasped, instantly recognising the young artist; it was_ him! _

Deidara's eyes widened at the reaction. He instantly stepped forwards and took the redhead's wrist- who had been too taken aback to react- and stabbed his exposed elbow crease with a needle he tore out of his coat.

The scorpion flinched and panicked for a moment before realising the vile he had been injected with was actually empty. Perhaps Deidara was being used to assassinate Sasori but had made a mistake. Should the redhead fight back? And most importantly, could he bring himself to?

The blue eyed boy watched carefully as he drew the blood from his client and retracted the needle from his flesh. Sasori winced, he'd felt worse but he'd never particularly liked injections. Deidara shook the vile, watching as it turned an emerald green.

"Neutral. You're clean, un." Deidara smiled, taking Sasori's wrist tenderly this time.

He stepped closer so their bodies were flush against each other; the bare skin of both male's toned chests touching, only separated by the crop top. Deidara lifted Sasori's elbow and licked away the blood, watching as large muscles tensed and relaxed in the arm.

"Sorry about that…" he murmured against the scorpion's skin. "It's a safety precaution. It means you don't have to wear protection if you don't want to, un."

Deidara quirked his head to the side, still drinking in the blood Sasori's elbow dripped slightly. He pulled away as it stopped, placing a kiss over the freshly bruised area. The redhead watched, saying nothing, but Sasori actually felt more turned on than previously. He briefly wondered if it was because he was a bit kinky or if it was just the fact that Deidara was being so intimate with him. He decided probably a bit of both.

"You sounded shocked when you saw my face, un…" the teen wrapped his toned, smooth arms around Sasori's neck. "Why, un? Is something the matter…?"

Something about the look Deidara was giving him told the taller man not to acknowledge what both of them knew. It made the whole experience more exciting somehow, so the redhead went along with it; poker face intact he shook his head.

"Good…" he smiled slightly as Sasori stroked his pretty face, feather-light fingertips and admiring gaze voicing much flattery without sound.

"I take it _you_'ll be dominating _me_, un," Deidara confirmed with a twinkle in his expectant eye.

In reply the redhead let his fingers venture on, following the blonde's soft skin to the edges of his face and burrow deeper into his thick, silky locks. He eased them together, pressing his lips over the willing uke's. Sasori swept his free arm under Deidara and carried him bridal style to the cage, their kiss burning between them. The redhead climbed the four steps necessary to reach his destination, stopping as he felt the blonde gripped his shoulders for support as he swung his legs around. Deidara locked his legs around Sasori's hips, grinding slightly as he continued to revel in the clashing of their tongues. The blonde marvelled at how despite how wrong it was to not speak about their past, it felt completely natural to move along like this. To grope and grind and kiss, it was a carnal instinct like none either had experienced before.

The teen kicked the cage door open without having to look, using one foot to briefly unhook from the redhead's waist and striking the bars so it swung open, inwards. Sasori briefly contemplated slinging Deidara onto the sheets and simply attacking him- because it was Akatsuki such an action seemed to be condoned for once –but the kiss was too good to break and he couldn't stand the thought of doing anything harsh to the blonde. Though, considering his career choice, he was most likely used to such treatment, so there was no absolute need to treat the teen as though he were liable to shatter on-contact. He could be rough with Deidara.

Sasori grinned, a feral shine in his half lidded brown eyes.

The man eased them down into the silky, dark red love nest; still deeply and tenderly kissing Deidara. The younger boy felt the cool sheets touch against his heated skin and pleasured pressure and warmth built in his midsection at the expectations rushing through his head. This was really happening! The blonde moaned as Sasori lay atop him, teasing the sensitive sides of his body whilst the blonde kept his legs loosely around the redhead's waist and helped him to grind their crotches together. Deidara was far too excited. He squirmed and pressed them together eagerly… too eagerly. He had never cum before a client and didn't plan to just because Sasori was the one fucking him tonight.

Surprising the scorpion above him, Deidara began to fight back with the kiss. He no longer allowed his tongue to be dominated and toyed with, freely accepting Sasori's to roam and taste as he pleased. The blonde wrapped their tongues together and forced him back into his own mouth whilst his hand wasted no time sliding free of the man's thick, red hair to press his palm against the large, restrained length- using his fingertips to tickle over the material covering the scorpion's balls. Sasori panted into Deidara's mouth, swirling their tongues one last time before sucking his lower lip and then pulling away, both watching each other with desirous, hazy eyes. It took the blonde a moment before he realised their mouths were still linked together with a trail of saliva; leading to the other's gasping mouth.

The blonde blushed cutely as Sasori pulled back. He broke out of the hold Deidara's sexy legs had on his hips and the trail snapped, falling lightly against the blonde's neck. If it had been any other client's spit the teen would have felt disgusted. The scorpion grinned at his self-conscious expression and leant closer again; sliding his tongue along the trail they had created, following it from his jugular to the corner of his lips. Sasori pressed his lips over the blonde's and then stood before he got hooked again.

Deidara lay amongst the bedding as a breathless display of desperate passion. Sasori chewed his lip at the sad, wishful look he was met with; expressive blue eyes leaving him with very few options other than to grant those wishes… He grinned, _No, not this time, Brat. _

"Strip." he commanded from above.

_Blink. _

The blonde complied, hastily unzipping the crop top and tossing it aside so it slapped against the metal bars of the cage. Sasori watched ravenously as Deidara showed him more and more of his divine body, unlacing with his teeth and peeling away the sexy gloves and trousers. The teen lay naked and hard, blushing and sprawled at the redhead's feet. It was cruel how easily Deidara mirrored a sweet, corruptible boy of innocence and a pure heart when in reality the teen had been debased quite a while ago.

"Play with yourself," was Sasori's next order.

Deidara, having no other option, did as instructed. He spread his golden legs and lay against the crumpled sheets with an elbow holding him up so he could stare covetously at his master. His free hand began pumping in a quick, loose fist around his weeping arousal. Shamelessly he whimpered, finding himself far too close for his liking. The scorpion grinned as, with each time he slid his hand down and came closer to bliss, the blonde's face grew a shade redder in the cheeks. Sasori felt several clenching, yearning sensations in his lower regions as he watched and maintained eye contact. It was too much, especially for someone who hated to keep people waiting as much as Sasori did. He reached back and swung the cage door shut with a loud clang before turning back to the expectant teen.

Sasori reached down as Deidara knelt back up. The pair met in a heated kiss with Sasori above the blonde's alluring body and lowering him back onto the bedding by the shoulders. Deidara allowed his tongue to submit whilst he focused on pulling away Sasori's trousers. The redhead felt this and slid his hands along the blonde's smooth arms to reach his meddling fingers. Sasori placed his hands atop the naked boys, slipping his fingers through Deidara's so they could take off his clothes together.

Deidara felt his heart do a little flip when he comprehended the gesture. They unfastened and pushed the trousers and pants off together in one surprisingly easy motion. The blonde began reading into this, feeling giddy in his head as the redhead moved their hands over his taught, soft skin and the hard muscles that lay beneath.

_We move so well together, un… So naturally and in-sync… We must be perfect for each other, un… _

Sasori smiled into the kiss. Deidara was amazed with his incredible body- he must work out a lot or be a professional at some sort of sport- with his stroking the areas his client guided them to, whom rather enjoyed the teen's touch, no matter where it was. The redhead pulled his head back briefly. He gave Deidara's left hand a last firm squeeze, leaving it placed against the centre of his chest, before sliding his fingers out of the blonde's grasp and closer to the blonde's blushing, charming face.

Normally there was no preparation, just awfully eager men (and women) having their way with him. Some made their excuses later –when he was limping- about how he'd turned them on too much to wait or how they assumed he'd be used to it.

But of course Sasori would be different. Deidara opened his mouth and the redhead traced over his lips with two of his fingers. The blonde eagerly swallowed them; still blushing lightly he pretended he was giving head. His tongue layered the digits with saliva, swirling around and over each finger individually and then both together. Sasori watched and with desperate eyes, deciding that was definitely enough waiting. He pulled the fingers free with a cute pop and kissed over Deidara's pretty mouth.

The redhead took a firm hold on the back of the blonde's silky head and crushed their mouths together, both keeping their eyes open slightly as they kissed; making the act so much more intimate and naughty. Sasori slid a hand between Deidara's open, excellent legs and wrapped it around his straining cock, beginning to pleasure him as his wet fingers readied him. The blonde gasped, finally closing his bewitching eyes and mewling out a wide range of lewd noises which spurred the scorpion on further, his own erection now aching more than ever.

He slid in one finger, somewhat perplexed at the extreme tightness. The angelic blonde beneath him bucked his hips into Sasori's hand and away from the intruding finger- a reflex he couldn't really help. The older male pumped the blonde's cock faster to distract him from the discomfort, whilst bending and rotating his finger in preparation. The blonde shivered and gripped Sasori's shoulders, kissing back with all his might and relaxing.

The scorpion felt this and took the opportunity to try and squeeze in another finger. Deidara moaned from familiar pain into the redhead's mouth as he felt the digits stretching his tight ring of muscle. As Sasori's fingers scissored and flexed within the blond he used the other hand to jack him off. The older male kissed him once more, running his tongue along the inside of the blonde's teeth, brushing against his warm tongue and then fleeing.

He trailed his lips and tongue over Deidara's creamy skin, moving over his jaw, neck, chest- briefly teasing a hardened nipple between his teeth and earning a cry. The blonde rose up into a kneeling position to feel more, sliding his wanton hands over Sasori's red hair and strong body. The scorpion continued to work his fingers in and out, Deidara beginning to get off on the friction, as Sasori bent lower before Deidara's glorious body in the firelight. He dipped his greedy tongue into the teen's navel, making him shiver and let out a breathless laugh in surprise.

This laugh quickly turned to a moan as Sasori suddenly enveloped Deidara's cockhead in his hot, wet mouth. The blonde stroked the back of Sasori's head in thanks and as a request for more seeing as his mouth was busy panting and making pleasured mewls. The redhead swallowed Deidara's entire length. Sure, that wasn't the way the blonde would have done it but damn if that wasn't the best thing he'd ever felt anybody do to him… Sasori dragged his wet, delightful lips away from Deidara's aching shaft. The two watched with longing eyes as the blonde's leaking member and the scorpion's close by, open mouth remained attached by two thick threads of milky pre. Deidara blushed and then groaned as the juice trailed down his open, kneeling thighs. Sasori laughed once, extending his tongue to clean away the sticky liquid and enjoying the desperate look he was receiving. He eyed the swollen, dark red head before his slightly flushed face and circled the sensitive skin with his tongue, surprised at how sweet Deidara tasted. Weren't most men supposed to be salty? The redhead dismissed it, _Deidara isn't most men_, he thought fondly, pushing his face closer to the blonde's groin and taking more down his throat, loving the flavour. He smiled and began bobbing his head forwards and back, earning more of the sticky cream, which exuded into his mouth and down his throat.

Deidara gasped and felt his stomach clench and sensitive areas pulse. He swung his pelvis back and then forwards, indulgently, adoring Sasori's hot, marvellous mouth before crying out in slight pain as a third finger was added to his ass. The scorpion stretched him and pushed in and out quickly, matching the hand movements to the rhythm he had going on at the front of Deidara's glorious body. The younger male cried out and shuddered and snapped his head up to face the ceiling where it had been angled to watch Sasori; he touched the back of Sasori's throat whilst said man stabbed at the blonde's prostate gland in a harsh, direct strike. The redhead repeated the movement again and again, harder and faster each time. Deidara was moaning so loud it echoed through the dark room, making the teen feel all the more ashamed; he'd never enjoyed his job as much as he did right then.

White hot pleasure raced through his body making his knees weak. Deidara almost dropped back down onto the sheets but Sasori managed to support him. The blonde was pretty much lying on top of the redhead with his arms on the pale man's back, head resting on the limbs and long blonde hair feeling like silk over Sasori's bare skin. The teen's stomach quivered as ticklish skin was teased by the scorpion's messy, red hair. Sasori continued to pleasure his escort, hell bent on giving him the best time he'd ever had with any client he'd ever experienced and ever would. He hummed around the throbbing, leaking rod in his mouth and splaying his three fingers inside Deidara, squeezing his eyes shut tighter when he heard the gasp above him. The teen's body jolted forwards in time with the pleasured movements. If he hadn't been so caught up in the moment Sasori would definitely have asked if the blonde were a virgin, because he was the tightest the scorpion had ever felt- and he wasn't even fucking him yet.

A fact that Sasori despised... so he gave a particularly harsh suck, deep throating and swallowing to please Deidara. The blonde groaned and then whined when he felt the redhead's mouth leave his aching member and fingers squeeze out of him. Sasori slid his hands up Deidara's seemingly flawless, golden skin, making the younger male's body rise back into the kneeling position and heart pound faster as Sasori slowly raised his head to look up into wide, slightly sheepish blue eyes. The blonde blinked at the man watching him, curious brown eyes searching his own as they caught their breath in one another's arms. It had been a sweet moment. The scorpion suddenly smiled after a moment, making Deidara part his lips slightly in surprise.

Sasori's grin darkened. He moved forwards and held the blonde against him, reaching up to invade Deidara's cute, pink mouth- tongue first. The bomber made a surprised, muffled sound, eyes widening as the scorpion's fell closer to closed. Neither of the pair broke the eye contact as they kissed, tongues swirling hungrily. The teen noticed an unfamiliar taste in his mouth before realising what it was and pulling away without thinking. The redhead pursed his lips and watched.

"Sorry, un…" the blonde mumbled timidly as his client tilted his head and played with the fringe covering one of his blue eyes.

"That's ok..." he assured Deidara in his smooth, rich and shady ton of voice. "Tell me… Why do you taste like sugar?"

"Wh-what?" the teen flinched away, making Sasori smirk more and flash his canine teeth.

Deidara shivered as his aching cock pulsed. Dammit, why did that face turn him on? The lean man crawled after the blonde in a predatory fashion, who was shuffling away awkwardly, fumbling blindly with the silky sheets behind him as he was hypnotised by Sasori.

"You," the redhead explained, approaching, "…most men taste salty, but not you. You're sweet like sugar. Or maybe honey is a more fitting example seeing as-"

"Sh-shut up, un!" Deidara interrupted, too embarrassed to hear any more. "Stop teasing me, un!"

The blonde made a surprised "Eep!" as he found his wrist twisted in the cloth beneath them. He fell pathetically and hated how he loved the helpless feeling of Sasori taking advantage of the position. The scorpion crawled between his legs, his large erection roughly grinding against Deidara's. His arms came down either side of the blonde's head. He placed a chaste kiss on the teen's pink cheek.

"Why can't I tease you?" Sasori quizzed with a taunting smile, his eyes cruel and amused as he continued rubbing their slick cocks together at a slow pace.

Deidara moaned and clawed at the traitorous sheets beneath them, reluctantly eyeing the sexy man above his sensitive body.

"It… It's embarrassing, un." Deidara answered in a grumble, pouting cutely.

The redhead laughed, and ground faster and rougher. "The shy, innocent act is a real turn on, you know. Good job."

"I-I'm n-n-_not_ act-ting, _un_," was all the teen could moan out between pants.

Sasori smirked and raised an eyebrow. He had been using this technique to lube up for the penetration and was thoroughly enjoying the effects it was having on Deidara's breathing pattern. Out of nowhere the blonde seemed to decide enough was enough. He tied his arms around Sasori's neck and harshly pressed their lips together. Deidara rolled them over, rattling the cage, and he was on top. The redhead stared as the teen pulled away, holding Deidara's hips in his hands with his back against the sheets and legs bent behind the blonde.

The teen leaned closer, like he was going to kiss Sasori again. The redhead edged closer but Deidara moved his face away. Sasori groaned as he felt the boy nibble on his earlobe. Deidara kissed down the hard, pale skin, along Sasori's neck, chest, torso and stomach- making sure his long, silky blonde hair slid over the skin as he moved along. The scorpion relaxed considerably, adoring the feel of Deidara and his golden locks on his skin. The younger male stroked his hands up his client's thighs and then rested on his knees. He pushed his head down, his soft, flowing hair pooling in Sasori's groin as Deidara licked along the huge, dripping arousal.

The redhead groaned loudly, kindly stroking the golden head between his legs as he felt pleasure build and blossom between his legs. He was going to cum very soon, after all, he'd been waiting for that sweet release ever since the stage performance. The blonde hummed loudly, the vibrations making Sasori curl his toes in delight. Deidara opened his mouth slightly and swirled and pushed the head of Sasori's erection with his tongue, letting it pop back out from between his lips. The blonde let his face hover over the swollen tip, on a mission to get the whole shaft as glazed and wet as possible. It was probably the biggest he'd ever had to deal with before and he didn't want to hurt himself… Deidara let the juice and saliva that had built up in his mouth dribble back down onto the pulsing cock millimetres from his full, dripping lips. Sasori groaned and drove a hand through the striking teen's silky hair, holding it out of the way of his eyes and lightly pushing Deidara down. The blonde eyed Sasori through the curtain of blonde strands, his entrancing azure eyes alight and sparkling because of the fire. The younger male extended his tongue and swiped the tip of the wet, pink muscle over the redhead's sensitive cockhead. Sasori let his head rock back and groaned.

"That's it… Just like that…" he rasped.

Deidara was holding his stare as he easily relaxed his throat and encased most of Sasori in his talented mouth and then deeper, down his tight throat. The blonde held him there for a moment, swallowing around it pleasurably and bobbing his head. The redhead watched as Deidara pulled his head back off again, exhaling a long, hot breath over his leaking shaft and lapping at the underside, encouraging more of the fluids to flow. The erotic scene was showcased by Deidara's luscious golden hair, the opening of which was only where Sasori was holding it back to see what Deidara's pretty face was doing to his throbbing cock. Said blonde circled his tongue around the salty head, a sense of victory glowing through him as the creamy thighs either side of his head shivered and tensed and twitched. Pearl after pearl of pre cum was enticed to the tip and trickled down the sides, the teen continued to tease and please the man, sliding his fingers up and then down the insides and undersides of the redhead's thighs, his cute little rear sticking up in the air and moving with the blonde's mouth motions. The scorpion was desperately awaiting his turn to have his way with Deidara, so hungry for it he could almost taste his release. He was unable to actually do anything but lay on his back, sweating and gasping however, because the pleasure Deidara's tongue was giving his seemed to sap the energy from his limbs, focusing all his willpower on not climaxing too soon. With a particularly cruel suck and lick into Sasori's leaking slit, Deidara finally sat back up.

Before the redhead had even a chance to move his teen had closed his fingers over pale knees and lifted his prepared and most likely still ridiculously tight little ass over Sasori's throbbing manhood. Sasori watched with wide eyes, propping his body up with one hand to get himself closer to his blonde. The other hand clasped over Deidara's own length, making the younger man gasp as pre began to bead at the tip. He moved his hands from the scorpion's open, bent legs behind his back to grip Sasori's strong shoulders. He brought their foreheads together, eyeing the redhead fiercely with his cerulean eyes blazing in the candlelight.

"I'm not shy, un," he murmured sexily, gripping a handful of red hair and tugging so Sasori's head came back and Deidara could kiss his lips once, hard over the other's closed mouth.

The blonde bit Sasori's lower lip, surprising the redhead, before kissing it better lovingly.

"And I'm not innocent either."

With that said Deidara let himself drop. With a blissful yet pained cry he felt Sasori's pulsing arousal tear into his body, filling him completely and stretching him far beyond his limits. Those three fingers hardly did the real thing justice. The blonde was still a professional and knew exactly how to angle the fall of his body so his prostate gland was speared in the crude motion. He was seeing white spots and breathing harder than ever before. Sasori beneath him grunted a curse, feeling almost unbearable pleasure as he was all but crushed by the blonde's vice-like inner walls. He started pumping Deidara, determined not to cum first. The younger bomber moaned and heaved himself up and then dropped down again, ignoring the strain he felt in his hamstrings, since his legs were bent either side of Sasori. Deidara began to build a rhythm, holding his head against the redhead's shoulder and meeting him with every thrust as Sasori pounded up, into him. The scorpion's wrist was working double speed, jacking off the teen erratically. Deidara pulled his head back, gasping as his sweet spot was hammered into repeatedly. The sensation was somewhat numbing and pleasurable but somehow raw and passionate at the same time. He shuddered and tossed his blonde head back, groaning louder as he felt his body reach its limit. Sasori was jacking him off too fast… And fucking him too hard… The teen mewled helplessly as the scorpion moved in closer to lick and nibble on one of Deidara's firm, pink nipples.

The blonde gasped as lovely fire seared through his body and burned between his legs. He was so close… as was the redhead. Sasori curled his feet in the black silk, grunting and panting as he felt waves of fresh, heavenly pressure build in his midsection and was hardly holding himself back. He was damned if the actual sex was going to be that short. The redhead worked his wrist faster still, to take his frustrations out on the blushing boy. Deidara screamed out in pleasure, outraged that he was being brought closer to release even faster, and shivered, barely clinging to his sanity… He could see how being with this man would easily result in one surrendering willingly to pleasure, without shame or guilt or any sense of failure. They would cum and smile as they did, forgetting Sasori's own needs- but not Deidara. No. he was a professional, dammit!

The blonde glared hard at the ruthless man.

"S-slow y-_your _goddamn h-h-_hand_, un," he insisted.

The redhead glared back, squeezing Deidara's straining cock harder and fisting him just as fast. The teen gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath.

"F-f-_fuck_-" he hissed.

Sasori pressed his lips against the blonde's, surprising him.

"I think I'll do as I like… since I'm the master…"

Deidara's eyes opened wide as he stared at the slightly red, handsome face before him.

"D-Danna…" he murmured with reverence.

The redhead smiled fondly, "Brat."

Deidara whimpered, feeling as though he could burst. So many emotions rushed through him, strong and intoxicating. It didn't help when Sasori moved in for another kiss, which the flushed teen eagerly joined. He kept his mouth open and eyes closed, trusting the scorpion completely. Sasori parted his lips and slipped his tongue into Deidara's warm, welcoming mouth. The French kiss continued with the sex, Deidara moaned and bounced as he was helplessly in love with the way Sasori made him feel. The redhead was filling him everywhere- and it was heaven.

Sasori, with an especially forceful thrust into the hot, tight blonde, rocked their bodies backwards. He lay atop the quivering teen, who was still just about holding on, and resumed wetly abusing Deidara's warm mouth. The blonde couldn't help moaning into the kiss as Sasori continued to pound into him. He twisted his ankles in the sheets, completely vulnerable to this assault of pure bliss. He felt as though his prostate would bruise thanks to the ruthless hammering, and Sasori still refused to stop or even slow the hand between Deidara's legs. The scorpion continued to pump and pull him in such a masterful, caring and tender way it was cruel.

A tear of strained joy slid down the blonde's temple as holding back finally proved to be too much. With a particularly long moan, he took both hands and laced them in blood red hair, kissing back with fresh vigour. Deidara lifted his legs where they had been shaking and tensing in the blankets. He tied them around Sasori's waist, allowing for even more of the man to enter him. Sasori's mouth muffled a cry of delight as he ploughed into the blonde's sweet spot easier, though he was still tight as hell. The redhead knew Deidara was close, he could feel his arousal throbbing in his working hand- which was now lathered in the blonde's juices. Deidara simply lay beneath him, moaning and physically worshipping Sasori as if he were in heat. And the redhead was right there with him, making it harder and harder not to cum.

None the less Deidara squirmed, his hips rising from the bedding to receive more. The younger teen felt extreme heat build more pleasurably and intensely than anything he'd felt so far. He was going to cum. He needed to tell Sasori but he couldn't- what the older male was doing to his tongue felt too good to stop. He adored the intimacy; he wanted this to never end.

The redhead broke the kiss, earning a whine from Deidara, who was barely able to open his eyes. Sasori drove his hips forward faster, earning a choked cry from the angel beneath him.

"I'm g-going to…" he warned desperately, "I-I…"

Sasori nodded, "Me too…"

Deidara smiled tiredly, he hoped this was as good for the redhead as it was for him. The blonde pulled his hips down harder with his legs, forcefully shoving Sasori down deeper. Both of them moaned, sweating and riding faster in the firelight. Deidara was half aware of the cage bars rattling with their movements. Sasori was thrusting faster now, picking up speed that Deidara couldn't believe was humanly possible. The thrusts to Deidara's sensitive, bundle of nerves within him sent sparks rushing through his body and resonating in his bones and throbbing cock. This happened with each and every thrust… Any second now and it would be too much for both of them.

Deidara stared into ravenous brown eyes, both men searching for any clue that the other would lose it first. It was Deidara. He yelped and gasped harder, feeling his climax suddenly swallow his whole body and rock through him like no sensation he'd ever experienced. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and writhed as the beautiful feeling rushed all over his skin and through his limbs before surging between his legs. With a choked groan he dug his heels into Sasori's hips so the redhead was forced to burry himself entirely as Deidara's inner walls gripped him harder than ever. Both of them came hard, Sasori pulling back and thrusting in one last time before losing himself. He felt hot liquid surge through his fingers as his own cum rushed into Deidara. The blonde squirmed and jolted uncontrollably, having always loved the naughty sensation of being flooded inside.

He pulled lightly on Sasori's hair, eyes still closed. The redhead felt he could cum again just from the sight of Deidara; hair a messy, golden halo around his blushing, breath-taking face and gorgeous, golden body heaving for breath and glistening in the fire's glow. Sasori kissed his over the slightly parted lips, warm fluttery feelings in his lower belly spurring him on to hold the contact. His heart began to race again whilst the feeling intensified as Deidara's hands slid free of his hair and cupped his face kissing him back sweetly as the pair gently rode out their orgasms and moaning in the glow of the aftermath.

After a long, blissful moment their hearts slowed. Still, a feeling of sweet regret and desperation ached in Deidara's chest. He knew he was addicted to the man. He couldn't help himself. The blonde wanted more. He didn't care what they did or where they were, he just wanted to be with Sasori. As the scorpion pulled out they broke the kiss, Deidara wincing and the redhead kissing a tear the blonde hadn't realised he'd shed.

Once all the way out Sasori fell back, sighing. He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the blonde. Deidara glanced back with those bottomless, azure eyes. He looked sad for some reason.

Konan's words suddenly rung through the blonde's head; _I thought it was a stag night…_

The bomber was unable to stifle the sob. Sasori stared. Surely they wouldn't hire someone who cried after sex for a job like this… no, something was definitely wrong.

"Deidara…?" the redhead asked gently.

He flinched, trying to stand and reach the cage door. Unfortunately it seemed he was unable to do so. Luckily the redhead had incredible reactions. He caught the staggering blonde before he hit the covers, stroking his smooth hair as Deidara felt his stomach drop through the floor.

"H-How did you f-find me, un?" he whispered.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "It was an accident. I work for these people sometimes. I had no idea you did too."

The blonde glared up at the handsome man, cradling his body. "If you're a stalker then you should start running now. We have people for that, un. They'll get you."

The scorpion laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, brat."

Deidara pouted, wiping away the fresh tears himself after slapping Sasori's hand away.

"…What's the matter, Deidara?"

He sniffed. "I'm just being unprofessional. Sorry, un…"

He pulled away from the caring man once more, rising shakily to his feet. Deidara reached for the bars.

"Give my regards to your fiancé, un…" he breathed.

The redhead's eyes bugged. _What the hell is Deidara thinking? Fiancé? _

He shot a hand out, grabbing the blonde's slender ankle and purposefully throwing him back down on the sheets.

"Oof, _hey_, un!" the bomber struggled to get back on his feet but Sasori was already looming over him. Damn this guy was fast…

"Whose getting married?" he demanded.

Deidara stared at him stupidly. "You…?"

The redhead snorted. "Who told you that?"

The blonde's mouth popped open and he pointed a quivering finger at the gorgeous man.

"Y-you're… not, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "Nope. But if you get all jealous like that again I could pretend. It was really cute, and you're a pretty crier you kno-"

He was cut off when Deidara crushed their lips together. Joy spread through him, the redhead was free for the taking!

Sasori kissed back and then pulled away laughing. "I take it you've decided you like me then, brat?"

The blonde blushed and looked away from his Danna, remembering they were both naked.

"A little, un…"

Sasori grinned and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Then you better give me your number or I _will_ have to start stalking you."

Deidara grinned, "So you like me then, un?"

The scorpion clasped the blonde's chin and looked him seriously in the eye. He kissed him, short and sweet, before pulling him into a warm embrace and pulling the covers over them.

"I always have," he murmured into the blonde's hair.

Deidara tied his hands around the redhead's waist and snuggled into his strong, warm chest. Sasori tucked the blonde's head under his chin, playing with the golden locks and twisting them between his fingers.

"Don't get too comfy though… I don't think my friends paid for more than three hours…"

The foxy blonde had a sneaky gleam in his eyes, "Well, we can't help it if we're locked in now can we, un?"

And with that he pulled a key from beneath one of the cushions close to the cage door. Deidara kissed it and slid his slender arm between the bars of the cage, dropping the key.

The teen gave a little "Oops!" and smiled back at Sasori who smirked and shook his head.

"Hinata will come to collect the dirty sheets in the morning… So I guess we have no choice but to spend all night here, un…"

"You're still a brat, Deidara." Sasori kissed the pouting lips kindly, "A very cute brat."

Deidara hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and cuddling the warm, hard body against his.

…..

Deidara was pretty much running back to his and Hidan's room. The blonde had left Sasori with his number and a goodbye kiss, but now all those mushy feelings had been replaced with complete and utter fright. He was terrified about what the zealot was going to do to him for making him miss the ritual and then standing him up… but at the same time if he didn't reach the room fast it left Hidan with more time to plan and prepare his retaliation… The blonde cringed, beginning to sprint and trying to ignore a certain pain in his ass.

The bomber shot round a corner and almost went crashing into Sasuke. Deidara dodged around the startled Uchiha just in time… and instead landed on Naruto who was walking beside Sasuke. The whiskered boy groaned beneath him, winded. Deidara gasped and started apologising, pulling the boy back onto his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto, un!"

The kid shook his head, grinning, "Its fine, so where's the fire, Deidara?"

The bomber shook his head, "I'm late for Hidan. He's gonna be pissed, sorry, I gotta run, un!"

Deidara took off again. He dashed past Ino who shouted back that his "shit Hidan's gonna kill me" face was _so_ fetch. The man laughed as he finally reached the door.

"Stop trying to make fetch happen, Ino!" he yelled, "It's not gonna happen!"

The blonde girl laughed back and turned the corner to the breakfast room, disappearing out of sight. Deidara gulped and opened the door. The room was black as night and he couldn't see a thing. The blonde closed the door behind him with a shiver.

"Deidara…" the zealot's voice rasped dangerously, "You've been a bad boy, haven't you, little fucker…"

The bomber laughed nervously, "I'm so sorry, Hidan! I was in the cage room and the key g-"

"Shut the fuck up…" the white haired boy whispered. He was somewhere close by… "Are you ready for your punishment…?"

The blonde swallowed audibly and his Jashinist roommate laughed cruelly.

…

Sasuke and Naruto wandered back to their room to prepare for the day.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke!" the blonde beamed excitedly from his friend's side, "Can you teach me a new song today?"

Since Sasuke had been saving his money he bitched about it to his hyper roommate. The two had somehow got along perfectly, like light to darkness. They might argue, but that seemed just as fun as everything else they did. The Uchiha wasn't stupid, he knew he was falling for the cute little guy, he just refused to make the first move. It wasn't that he was scared or anything! Of course not… He just… had too much pride for that kind of stuff. The teen had a guitar and was letting Sasuke use it (seeing as his had been burned to ashes in the house fire) but in return the Uchiha had to teach Naruto a new song every now and then. He wasn't a very fast learner but the raven didn't care- it was fun. Something he hadn't had in a long time.

"Fine… but none of your crap music," the Uchiha teased.

Naruto pouted. "Just 'cause it's not full of screaming and about death and doesn't make you wanna hurt yourself doesn't mean it's crap music."

"Sure it does."

"Emo."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

A large man with night black hair, long and spiky, turned the corner and was heading towards the bickering pair. He wondered briefly about if both of them were insulting each other then why they were smiling at the same time?

"Madara," Naruto greeted respectfully with a bright grin.

"Hello, Naruto, it's been a while. You've gotta taller, haven't you?" the Uchiha commented.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes; there was something very insincere about this man. Naruto nodded, completely oblivious to the dark aura.

"Sasuke…" the man greeted. "I think last time we were speaking Itachi had to drag you away for some reason…"

The Uchiha shrugged at the mysterious man, who smirked back.

"Tell me, have you heard of the band Manda?"

The pale boy instantly perked up. "Yes, they're incredible! I had the CDs."

"Well, I thought you might like them." The man winked at him, "The lead singer, Orochimaru, will be visiting us later on this week. Would you like to be the one to… take care of him…?"

Sasuke blushed but nodded, "Thank you very much."

The taller man grinned, everything was working perfectly… he ruffled the smaller Uchiha's dark hair.

"No problem."

Naruto pursed his lips. He was getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.

Madara strode past the pair, seeing Konan walking in the same direction.

"Konan," he called.

The blue haired woman froze mid step_. That voice…_

She turned on her heal, a steely expression on her pretty face.

"Can I help you, Madara?" she asked in a professional tone.

He grinned, "Actually I wanted to check that you already had. It's very important that Sasori and Deidara _don't_ get too close… You did tell Deidara it was a stag do, right?"

The woman nodded, regret clear in her eyes. _Good_, Madara thought with a dark gleam in his eyes; _she's telling the truth_.

"Thank you." He whispered, stepping forwards and tracing is fingertips over her cheek.

Konan blanched.

Madara noticed this and used her fear to his advantage by leaning in closer and whispering in her ear.

"If you're a good girl like this, Konan, you'll see Nagato again _very_ soon. And your precious Pein won't have to suffer either, okay?"

The woman blinked back her tears and nodded. She had to protect them. She had to.

….

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! There was kind of a family crisis with my weird aunt -she's mad, I mean, she was gonna call her baby girl Renesme… WTF? Sure, ok, you can like Twilight _without_ sentencing your kid to a lifetime of bullying… But it was a boy so I have a little cousin called Jasper, thank God- and loads of shit went down because she was a _**BIATCH**_ to everybody and stuff… then there was 6th form induction… Then there were two parties… One of which involved the police. -_- But I'm really sorry! That's no excuse for taking so long to update! I will write like the crazy yaoi addict I am from now on! The other day I had a giant plot-gasm in my head for this story and actually groaned out loud in the car next to my mum. *Awkward turtle* Can't wait to write it down and hear what you think! So there might be a lot of plot and less smut in the next chapter… Though knowing me less smut is still quite a lot of kinky shiz…

Anyways, more PeinIta in the next chapter, have no fear! I have been challenged to write 10,000 words of PeinIta smut in my last chapter but that is still a long way off… A lot of shiz is about to go down in Akatsuki! But don't worry, there shall be more Pein and Itachi loving, I pinkie swear! ;3 So how do you like the chapter? And everything so far? I wanna include a lemon in every piece I upload, but the next one will have an equal balance between porn and plot... Still, I wanna hear from you guys!

So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!

I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)

I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

…

Review…?


	6. Chapter 6: Love songs in the night

Pein the pimp chapter 6:

….

_Should I talk to him? Would it be inappropriate to ask an employee out on a date…? What if he's changed his mind?! Maybe that's why he's ignoring me…_

Frowning, Pein walked back from the breakfast room. He passed Itachi's door, heart hammering. It was just his luck that the Uchiha would emerge as he was walking past… He got closer and closer, actually speeding up. Did he want the weasel to see him? To communicate with him?

Well… yes, if he was being honest with himself. Itachi _had_ been avoiding him since that night… and it was killing Pein. The man knew Itachi was feeling awkward about last time they spoke, but he had too much pride to come out and address it. Still, they both needed to talk about it because this was confusing and painful. The ginger hated how Itachi was talking to him about work as he did before and delivering reports shyly, eyeing him with those big dark eyes if they passed in the halls or he entered the same room…The Uchiha was waiting for Pein to make the first move.

_But dammit I've never done anything like this before! _

Normally people threw themselves at him and he'd never really cared about any of them. But this- here with Itachi playing hard-to-get and Pein craving the Uchiha's touch and voice and company- was not something he had experience in dealing with. He sighed deeply when he reached the door. The ginger could hear no movement inside. Pein raised a fist to knock.

"Is that the Uchiha's room?" a velvety voice mused behind him.

Pein turned quickly, recognising the tone. It may not be as deep as his voice but that man was sexy-sounding, he had to admit. Pein hadn't even sensed him approaching but there he was, leaning against the wall behind him. He was good.

"Sasori," the taller man greeted.

The scorpion raised an eyebrow. He was a genius at reading people and their body language -such a talent was useful to his area of expertise- and he could tell instantly that his employer was embarrassed. _So he has a thing for Itachi Uchiha…? _

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get attached to that one?" the redhead asked, his chocolaty eyes disapproving. "With all due respect, Pein, I think you're making a mistake. Were it me there is no way I would allow him -or his brother- anywhere near Akatsuki. They could be spies for the police for all we know."

_That one_…? Itachi was a person; he was a "him" not a "that." Pein's eyes hardened; he'd considered that possibility but he doubted they would go so far as to stage a giant hoax like the deaths of Fugaku and his wife and the house fire, etc… It seemed unlikely not to mention over the top… and Itachi had been so sincere. Pein _wanted_ to believe him.

"It's not your place to tell me how to run my company." Pein replied with an emotionless tone, adding _or my would-be love life, thank you very much…_ in his head. "Are you prepared for your job?"

The scorpion shrugged, "Yes, I was about to leave but decided to check with you if the details had changed. This is different and more complicated than my usual jobs, so I wanted to make sure. It's definitely in Ame?"

The taller man nodded and Sasori kicked off the wall and turned, heading for the exit.

"Good luck," Pein called after him as this job meant much more to him than any other he'd assigned to Sasori. "And be careful."

The redhead kept walking but turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of Pein from the corner of one deep brown eye.

"Same to you," he said with a warning tone.

If something happened to this place Deidara would be affected. Sasori gritted his teeth, praying Pein got his shit together and didn't cause any problems for his blonde.

Pein sighed and walked away, heading for the bar. He felt the need for a stiff drink and bitching session with Konan. He glanced back at the door to his weasel's room, frowned and dragged his feet as the early morning drinking sessions seemed to be merging with his daily routine.

From the other side of the door, in a dark room, Itachi slumped.

"Pein…"

_Why didn't he knock? Doesn't he trust me after all? What should I do…?_

The Uchiha sat with his head in his hands and back against the door in the dark and felt like crying. He knew he'd feel better for it but for some reason his body refused to grant him the comfort. It insisted on bottling up the hurt and loneliness till someone talked to him.

No… till _Pein_ talked to him.

Unfortunately it looked like he'd be waiting a little while longer. The Uchiha frowned; he could wait as long as Pein did eventually say something to him. Say _that_ to him again… Itachi blushed and cuddled his knees to his chest as he thought of that night in the rain… and warm, strong arms holding him close. The weasel grinned; Pein definitely cared.

The smile instantly fell.

_I'll be leaving in a few months anyway. What's the point of getting attached and acting pathetic like this? It would only cause hurt and inconvenience. _

Itachi rose to his feet, flipped on the lights and strode to the wardrobe; time to move on with his life. The Uchiha heard passing chatter and footsteps on the other side of his door.

"Hey! So if you had to go out with a guy who works here who would you like?" Ino's voice chirped.

"Pein," Konan answered immediately.

Itachi felt fury and something in-between fear and jealousy rush through him; he tensed all his muscles and was shaking slightly. _Dammit…_

"What about you?"

"Hmm… Either Sasuke or Deidara," the blonde mused aloud. "Sasuke's so _cool!_ They're both gorgeous and Dei's a really nice guy. Totally gay though, so he's my gay best friend. Hey, do you think something's going on with those two? _Him_ and Pein?"

Ino had pointed to Itachi's door- of course the eaves dropping Uchiha didn't see this from inside and assumed they were still harping on about the bomber.

"Hmmm, maybe… I was wondering that myself after those vibes in the kitchen yesterday…" the blue haired woman's tone was thoughtful, "He _is_ extremely sexy, after all. I wouldn't say no to him… I mean, who doesn't want a piece of that ass?"

Ino giggled at the comment.

Itachi clenched his teeth as the girls' gossip continued further down the hall. He leaned against the door with both arms pressed against its wood. He was shaking slightly and felt wretched; how could he want Pein to only love _him_ when he would have to say goodbye and hurt the man? Still, no tears fell.

Flicking the lights off, Itachi slid down the door again, crouching in that same position silently, cuddling his knees once more. He tried to pretend a man taller than him with stronger muscles and ginger hair had an arm around his shoulders. In his imagination he was offered a comforting smile with cigarettes.

"Yahiko..."

"And then he said "I always have" in this really sincere -but still _totally_ sexy- voice, un," the blonde prattled. "And –I swear- he was the greatest lay I've _ever_ had! And how many have I been with? I'll have to ask Pein someday… Nah, I'd feel like a massive whore. But anyway, he was _amazing_, un! So, I gave him my number and he left… He has this sexy walk too-"

"Deidara," an angry Hidan interrupted, pealing a slice of cucumber off of his left eye. "It's great that some redhead rocked your fucking world but _during_ that time I MISSED MY FUCKING RITUAL FOR NO REASON so shut the FUCK up and focus on the fucking job in HAND!"

The artist flinched and nodded apologetically, miming zipping his mouth shut. Hidan grunted his approval and replaced the cucumber. He smirked as Deidara got down on his knees at the end of the bed the zealot was laying on. The blonde had already expertly coated his finger and toe nails in a dark teal greenish coloured polish and was now blowing lightly on them whilst massaging moisturiser into Hidan's feet and between his toes. The white haired man sighed contentedly; making Deidara his "bitch for the week" was the best idea he'd ever had. Anything he wanted, Deidara had to give him.

The blonde had already brought him breakfast in bed, cleaned the entire room, tidied the wardrobe, given him a manicure and pedicure, done Hidan's hair and next on the list was his massage.

He lay there on Deidara's bottom bunk of their nice, freshly cleaned bed, wearing only a purple pair of boxers with swearwords in yellow and orange printed all over the material. The zealot's body had been killing him since last night's bondage session, but now he had the dainty fingers of his roommate easing away the pain.

Deidara coated his hands in moisturiser and finished the foot massage. He moved up, along Hidan's strong legs. It felt wonderful. Typically the most feminine man Hidan had ever met _would_ be gifted with excellent masseuse and nursing skills. Deidara's blonde brows pulled closer to one another as he glided the moist pads of his fingers over a nasty-looking closed wound.

"Hidan… You know, I don't like seeing your body up-close like this, un…"

Deidara's words made the Jashinist flinch inwardly, stabbing in his gut like knives. Out of the blue Hidan felt the urge to cry. He'd never been told he was ugly before, but he was sure he could take it from anyone else.

_Just not Deidara,_ he thought with an aching chest, _Anyone but him._

"I hate seeing what those sick bastards do to you, un," he went on, obliviously.

Relief and joy almost winded Hidan, "Wh-what the fuck?"

The bomber grinned at his friend, completely oblivious to his previous mistake.

"I don't want people to hurt you. And to find pleasure in it… Don't you think that's kind of disgusting, un?"

_He was just being fucking protective_… Hidan smiled, a tear of joy trickling over his temple. _Dammit, why am I so fucking emotional today?!_

"Actually I like it this way, so don't worry." He raised a fist to quickly erase the evidence of his crying, "Guess that makes me "kind of disgusting" too, right?"

"Oh yeah, you're disgusting alright. _Filthy_ even…" the flirtatious teen winked at his friend, "That's why I've gotta clean you up till you're good as new, un!"

That boy was going to be the death of him and his self-restraint, Hidan sighed as he tried to think of something other than the pretty young man working his way up his bare legs, kneading the flesh with his magic hands travelling closer and closer to his more sensitive areas… The zealot began to focus on something else, like the blissful injuries he would sustain later that evening. He grinned in a feral manner, remembering that it would only be a few more hours until new, torturously good scars and cuts and bruises were to be bestowed upon him. The thought was starting to turn him on… His grin quickly turned to a grimace as he remembered where he was and whose company he was in. A boner right now would not help the whole "We're just best-buds, of course I don't fancy Deidara!" thing he had going on.

"You know, I just thought of something, un…"

"Whoa, fuck! Achievement unlocked!" Hidan lifted his head slightly and peaked under the green slices covering his eyes before completely removing them -and crunching the juicy vegetables in a crude couple of bites- to regard the blonde's cute little pout.

"Don't take the piss, un!"

"Ok, but seriously, I keep meddles and shit in that drawer over there just for occasions like thi- Argh, _fuck,_ Dei, it was a fucking _joke!_"

Deidara had bitten him on the inside of the thigh.

Fresh scarlet blood began to flow from the wound, brightly contrasting with Hidan's moonlight-coloured skin. At first the artist felt guilty and he almost panicked, but then he remembered his friend probably got off on this sort of thing anyway. Still, he felt bad. Deidara couldn't help being a caring soul- especially for the man who'd always been there for him, ever since day one. The blonde bit his lip at the man lying beneath him apologetically and then flicked out his tongue to lap up the blood, feeling Hidan's smooth flesh quiver beneath the warmth.

The zealot watched with wide eyes as Deidara's mouth worked over his skin. _Fuck, is he _trying_ to make me loose it?!_

The artist had never thought much of his actions towards Hidan, always assuming he was safely seated in the taller boy's friend-zone. _Hidan wouldn't make a move,_ Deidara used to think. _He knows I'm just playing around..._

But even the blonde could now sense something was thick in the air, and it certainly wasn't "friendship" or whatever. So why wasn't he stopping? Why didn't he make a stupid joke and act like they were just best buddies or something? Why was he enjoying the tension so much?

_What about Sasori? _

After the younger male had swallowed the escaped, coppery liquid he pressed his parted lips over the open wound, pressing that hot, wet muscle over the slice until the bleeding subsided. Hidan couldn't help the heavy breathing, or the way his mind wandered to all the things they could be using that moisturiser for (instead of his legs), just like Deidara couldn't stop the slow raise of his blonde head and the sexy half-lidded blue-eyed stare that followed. It was force of habit.

Hidan's eyes flickered to the bottle of would-be lube and Deidara's were quick to follow. The blonde caught on but played dumb, looking away and kissing the wound better again.

"Sorry, un," he mumbled.

There was a pause as both males stared at each other, blue into pink and pink into blue.

Hidan refused to look away, his mind rushing. Why wasn't Deidara doing his usual awkward chuckle and joking blabber to smooth this over and move on? Any second now the blonde would surely laugh it off. The white haired man continued to eye his roommate with expectation, unsure of what to do. Should he make a move? Was that what Deidara was waiting for? _What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

The blonde had been about to do just that, trying to think of something (anything) and made the mistake of quickly scanning the room to find a conversation topic when his eyes found that moisturiser cream again. The white haired male inwardly groaned as he watched Deidara look at the lubricant and lick his lips clean of blood- a movement he probably wasn't aware of consciously, but tormented Hidan to no end. His mind began to whirl uncontrollably, conjuring up an assortment of positions for him and his roommate to enjoy.

Before he could stop himself the older teen squeezed his eyes shut in dismay. He was turned on. With every awkward second that passed he felt his underwear grow tighter. A dark blush spread over Hidan's cheeks as Deidara finally thought of something he could say to break the awkward silence. He turned his pretty face back to the older teen, mouth open as he was about to begin speaking.

His mouth went slack when he caught sight of his friend.

At first he frowned; why was Hidan bright red? And then he saw the huge tent in those brightly coloured boxers.

"Hidan…" Deidara began quietly, unsure of where he was going with his words.

_Oh my fucking Jashin! _The zealot screamed to himself inside his head, furious with his body and mind. He glanced sheepishly up at the blonde seated between his legs, a prettier blush blooming over Deidara's cheeks as well.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _

…

Pein walked sluggishly down the stairs to Zetsu's room, sloshing the contents of his half-empty bottle of tequila in one hand.

The green-haired freak lived on the lowest bowels of the base; he had a whole hall to himself inside which he kept UV strip lighting to grow rows of tables of weed amongst various other plants. The pots were lined up in the pattern black then white then black then white. The front of his door was black and the back was white, the same as the door to his bathroom.

The basement (which was actually larger than the combined kitchens and dining hall) he lived in wasn't properly decorated. It basically looked like a prison with concrete walls, floor and ceiling (out of which dripped various pipes), though it had been furnished with sofas, televisions, lamps, tables, a huge fridge, three freezers, radiators and chairs that corresponded with the black and white theme. Zetsu had a large bathroom (with cupboards stacked with syringes and capsules of pills, powders and liquids), a king-sized bed (underneath which laid fifty pillows, though the cases were packed with cocaine rather than feathers) and a collection of wardrobes. The wardrobes were the only furnishings to escape the black and white theme. Some of them were plastic, others were metal but the majority were wooden. They were various different colours, shapes, sizes and types of wood or metal or plastic. All but one was stocked with weapons ranging from crossbows to pistols, throwing knives to bazookas, poisons to explosives. The crazy man had named all of them. Each and every one that stored dangerous equipment was named after a plant; Daisy, Rosy, Lilly, Blossom, Fern, Violet, Willow and Buttercup were the ones Pein could remember off the top of his head, though the one he remembered best was the only one that didn't store weapons of any kind. This was Zetsu's personal wardrobe for his clothes; Collin.

Collin was smaller than the other "female" wardrobes, closest to Zetsu's huge bed. Surrounding the bed were multiple television sets and computer-screens and lap-tops.

"_Why are they all female?" _Pein recalled asking Zetsu as he gestured to the wardrobe.

"_Because women are dangerous. _Very dangerous." _Zetsu glanced to the side at where the fridge and freezers were humming in the corner closest to his bed. "Hey, Pein, promise me you'll never look inside them, ok?" _

"_Ok… I promise," Pein decided whatever Zetsu was nervous about showing him probably should remain unseen. "But what exactly is-"_

"_Do you believe in aliens?" the maniac cut in suddenly before smacking himself, "_Shut up! _…Sorry. But yeah, that's Collin. He's a good guy. You and Collin are the only people I trust. _Yeah. Actually, I'm not sure about Collin. _Me neither, but he can hear us so be quiet!" _

_Pein hadn't known whether he should laugh or back away slowly. So instead he did both. _

This brought him back to wondering who he could trust. Konan, of course, Zetsu, in a strange way he knew that man respected him and would go to great lengths to kill and eat anybody stupid enough to try and cause trouble for Pein or the company, Nagato, though he was now very worried about where the man had gone missing to and why for such a long time… But other than these three people, who was there?

Thoughts of Itachi suddenly swirled through his mind like the alcohol in his veins and bottle. There was an aching in his gut. He frowned and clenched a hand over the material covering this area of his strong body. Pein hated that the boy had lead such a hard life. And he _loathed_ the rest of his family for driving him away. That was no way for a family to behave. It was easier to get angry on the weasel's behalf rather than face the consequence of the other Uchiha's death threats and greed: Itachi would go. He would leave Pein and this place behind.

There had to be something the man could do.

_Anything…_

"Pein!" Konan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He stopped and turned to see the blue-haired beauty, striding elegantly closer. Pein nodded and she smiled, reaching him. They both continued to walk towards the green-haired maniac's den, side by side as they always had been. Konan and Nagato were Pein's closest friends- ever since childhood.

"So…?" the woman nudged him with her elbow, "What's go you drinking shots from the bottle this early in the day? And you're heading for Zetsu's stash, too, huh? It's gotta be bad, whatever it is."

Pein sighed, offering her the bottle which she gratefully took and sipped from.

"Love," he sighed, making Konan almost choke on the strong drink. "What's your excuse?"

The lady shrugged, "Period pains. You men have it so easy."

"Why don't you just take a pill? Isn't that what most girls do?" Pein ignored the sexism crack.

"I intend to- just not _those_ sorts of pills," she winked a pretty amber eye. "I can't swallow them. It must be in my head or something but I just can't."

"So you can handle God knows how many penises shoved down your throat but not a couple Paracetamol?" Pein laughed once. It was a dark sound.

She pouted, "I like you better sober."

The ginger ran a hand through his hair, feeling the start of a headache already. "Me too."

"I keep telling you, don't I? Alcohol won't cheer you up! It's a depressive!" Konan poked his arm, "So…? What's all this about love? Who caught your eye and made you all sad and broken hearted? Tell me so I can break her face."

Pein smirked, "It's a boy for starters… and actually I'm sworn to secrecy with this one."

The woman stared, "_Sworn to secrecy?!_ You –_Yahiko_- are obliged to tell me _everything!_ We're Bestest-Buddies-Forever-And-Ever-In-The-Whole-Universe! So you _have_ to tell me!"

Pein shrugged –he might be drunk but he still wasn't going to go against Itachi's wishes- and went to open Zetsu's door. He froze as soon as his hand finished closing around the handle.

"_Nyaaaah!_ Ah~ Haaah~Uh_, ooooh, Zetsu-saaaaan…" _Tobi's voice moaned from the other side of the door. "Yes… _Ah!_ There~"

Pein's eyes widened before he went red in the face- all the way to the roots of his orange hair –and turned to Konan, who was just about holding in a laugh.

They both backed away slowly as Zetsu's grunts and rasps of praise, as well as Tobi's pleasured cries and screams, echoed through the madman's private hallway. Konan took a long swig of the bottle and handed it back to Pein, clutching her lower stomach as she felt another cramp stab her insides. The ginger man rubbed her back in sympathy, drinking the remains of his bottle.

The pair found themselves back in the kitchens; the social area of the company. Since all the lounges were used for the kinky events going on later in the day everyone tended to relax in the large eating space. Sasuke and Naruto were sat on the counter by the fridge. The blonde was singing along to his roommate's guitar playing. The Uchiha opened his mouth at Naruto and the blue eyed boy fed him a piece of sushi with a grin as they continued the song. Gaara sat nearby; listening as he ate quietly, Kakashi was on the other side of the kitchen, reading and Kiba had Hinata seated a top one table and tossing little party sausages up in the air for Akamaru and himself to compete over as they both fought to catch the meat in their mouths.

All of them noticed Pein enter and stiffened somewhat, except Kakashi who raised a hand as a casual greeting gesture, which the Leader nodded towards in return. Other than this everyone continued pretty much as normal, some fixing their clothes and sitting up straighter, but otherwise they were very relaxed. This was their relaxing time.

There was food and other people- two of Deidara's favourite things.

_So where is he?_ Konan wondered.

She normally enjoyed chatting with her little blonde buddy, as did Ino. However, the boy was nowhere to be seen. The Yamanaka waved to Konan, smiling at Pein as he sat down at their table too.

"Where's Dei-chan, Ino?" the blue haired woman asked as she tried to get comfy in her chair.

The girl shrugged, "Haven't seen him all day! Weird, huh? Naruto said he saw him early making loads of food but he went back to his room and hasn't come out for _ages_."

Konan placed a finger to her chin. "Hmm… Maybe… Hidan finally told him how he feels…?"

Pein snapped his head up to look at the girls, "Hidan likes Deidara?!"

"Pfft! Boss, oh my God! Everybody knows that," Ino giggled, before turning back to her friend. "But he wouldn't have, surely! I mean, he's too scared he'll ruin their friendship-"

The ginger snorted and Konan glared.

"What is it, Pein?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Hidan…? He wouldn't be that caring, right? Are we talking about the same Hidan here?"

Ino rolled her eyes and took a sip of her lemonade. "You're just oblivious. How are some men so terrible at understanding emotions?"

Pein slumped, too drunk to care about the disrespectful way Ino was addressing him.

The blonde suddenly perked up, "Speaking of which- I hope you don't mind me asking, sir, but… Do you have something going on with Itachi Uchiha?"

"What?" He frowned, sobering up instantly at the mention of the name, "No."

Ino chewed her lip, "Ok… Sorry for asking."

Pein sighed, "Konan, do you have chewing gum?"

Konan smirked and handed him a few strips, "You're not interested in being drunk anymore?"

He took the gum, silently chewing as Konan mouthed to Ino how he sulked but never really felt a hangover or anything- he just felt terrible when he was drinking. Precisely why he drank in the first place, Konan didn't understand.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Konan pondered aloud, frowning at Ino.

The blonde shook her head, "Weekend. Duh."

Konan shrugged and Ino settled for gossiping about who got to "tend to" the band that was on their way- Manda. (She had a habit of referring to clients as flowers.)

"They're a bit… screamo for my tastes," she explained to her boss, "And the lead singer's kind of creepy but cool- oh God, that tongue-"

"Shotgun," Sasuke's voice called from the other side of the kitchen.

Ino looked up in surprise. Her available eye brightened as it met those of the indifferent Uchiha boy. Taking this as an invitation to join them she rose to her feet, Sasuke in her sights. He kept at the song, a soft smile on his face as he listened to Naruto continue singing words of love in his pretty voice. The teenage girl rose from her seat, exchanging smiles with Konan, and sauntering over to Naruto, who smiled as the girl hopped up onto the counter and sat next to him, singing along too. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Konan watched with a troublesome smirk on her face as Itachi, looking handsome and tragic in his casual dark clothes and silver necklace, appeared at the doorway. He smiled at Sasuke, seemingly pleased with how his little brother had made friends so easily. The older Uchiha then scanned the room and caught sight of Pein.

The blue haired woman raised an eyebrow at the way Itachi paled, his facial expressions melting into a mask as he met eyes with her. Konan tilted her head with intrigue but the teen ignored her, turning to open the cupboards above him in search of cornflakes and something sweet.

He would ignore Pein. Playing hard to get was the best method he could think of; this way he wasn't _really_ leading the man on but at the same time he could maybe enjoy Pein's company. _It's his own fault if he makes a move on me and ends up getting hurt… _Or at least that was what Itachi was telling himself.

Pein, however, was facing the wrong way. He had his back to the weasel, therefore Konan thought it only fair to inform him of Itachi's presence.

"Pein… You know that boy you mentioned…?"

The ginger eyed her dangerously. "I don't want to talk about it." _Nor am I allowed…_

"Ok, but I think he might~" she teased.

The man snapped his head around and caught sight of Itachi stretching to reach something in a high cupboard. The position he was in displayed his beautiful body perfectly for anyone in Pein's direction. Something the man refused to believe was coincidence.

Especially when the boy with midnight-black hair turned to glance at him and met his glance with a light blush. Pein smiled warmly- and Itachi gave a small grin back. Despite himself the Uchiha felt pure joy race through his veins as he watched his Boss leave Konan alone at the table and strode over to where he was standing. The ginger man closed the distance between them, not saying a word he placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder. The younger man couldn't recall when he had relaxed from the stretch to grab the box of muffins he'd discovered- nor did he care.

The taller man reached up easily, without breaking eye contact with Itachi, and seized the treats. He handed them to his weasel, who murmured a "thank you" and opened the lid to the muffins. Both seemed completely unaware of everyone's eyes staring at the two usually stoic and closed off men sharing such an affectionate moment.

"You should ask him to butter it for you, Itachi," Konan called from her table.

A lot of the people in the hall snickered. Itachi went a bit pink, again, before giving her the typical death-glare. Sasuke grinned at the interesting scene.

"One more word and I'll cut your costumes allowance," Pein threatened darkly.

Konan quickly held up her hands in mock surrender.

Pein sighed and turned his attention back to Itachi.

"May I speak with you in private, Itachi?"

As the Uchiha nodded without hesitation, but with slightly apprehensive eyes, somebody wolf whistled.

"You only get two thousand this month, Konan," Pein declared with a tired voice as he led Itachi out of the too-crowded room.

"What?!" she cried, "But that was _Kiba!_"

"Hey!" Kiba shouted.

It was too late, the pair had left and Ino instantly returned to the moping Konan, raring to go for a new gossip session.

Pein walked side by side with Itachi towards his office. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say but he knew it would probably come out once he sat down and opened his mouth, looking into those beautiful eyes. They walked in an extremely awkward silence, which the ginger loathed. To fix it he reached out and made the bold move of taking Itachi's hand.

The young Uchiha's eyes widened but he gripped the larger, warmer hand gratefully anyway.

"I missed you," Itachi mumbled.

He felt the stronger fingers slide between his own and squeeze tightly.

"I didn't go anywhere."

"You know what I mean…" He trailed off, looking away.

Pein rubbed the pad of his thumb along Itachi's palm, making the boy feel tingly.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean."

…

Deidara finally saw everything. It was clear to him now, after watching Hidan's reaction. The man liked him. He _like_ liked him. And after all this time of the blonde blindly walking about the room with nothing on, or carelessly bragging about how excellent his previous client had been... Standing Hidan up and teasing him with his body. Constantly calling him his best "Friend"… The artist felt ashamed.

All the while Hidan was lost in those azure eyes and too afraid to move. He could tell Deidara had figured it out. How could he not figure it out? Between either of them was the stiff and aching proof Hidan fancied his best friend! _Shit._

Deidara finally couldn't take the suspense any longer. He felt so guilty he did the first thing that came to him: flirting.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" he said in quite a soft yet sexy tone. "And I've messed you around… Do you… want to do the same to me, un…?"

The white-haired man's oddly coloured eyes widened.

Deidara kept his sparkling blue stare intense with his face serious as he crept in a feline manner over the taller, stronger body.

"You can hurt me, do whatever you want, un. After all, I deserve it. You've been so good to me… but I've been naughty. Shouldn't you punish me, un…?"

The younger teen tilted his head in a cute manner, the hair free of his ponytail trailing like silky feathers over his too-hot body. Deidara was leaning his face down to feel Hidan breathe over the skin of his lips now, daring his friend to move.

"You're giving me the "spank me; I've been a naughty boy" act, huh? You fucking tease…" The zealot grinned, completely awed that the situation had panned out so well for him.

If this was all it took he would have let the blonde see him get hard _ages_ ago!

He grabbed the back of Deidara's head roughly, marvelling for the hundredth time at his soft, beautiful hair, and crushed their mouths together.

Neither of them wasted time with a chaste kiss.

At first contact both mouths were open and hungrily devouring the other.

Hidan groaned as Deidara, who was already almost as horny as the man beneath him, ground their crotches together and proceeded to plunge a hand into the purple pants. There was very little thought going on now- the pair felt as though they were plunged into a desperate, animalistic race to get off as quickly as possible before rational thought came back into play and ruined their fun. The blonde gasped into Hidan's mouth as he felt the white-haired male unzip his jeans and ram both hands into the garment. A chuckle rumbled through his chest as he felt Deidara wasn't wearing any underwear. The blonde chewed the older male's tongue in response, earning a painfully-pleasured moan and a squeeze on his smooth little rear.

Deidara slid his fingers through soft, white hair as he actually managed to maintain the domination of Hidan's mouth whilst pumping him furiously with his other hand. The male who lay beneath him grunted every now and then, fighting back in the kiss and bucking his hips up into Deidara's touch. It always felt better when someone else jacked him off, but because it was Deidara it felt like _heaven_, and although he didn't want it to end he knew it would soon. Sense would re-enter their brains the second they broke contact. The very moment they stopped to catch their breath.

Hidan dreaded it, as did his lover-of-the-moment.

Instead of thinking both focused on satisfying their urges before this happened. They shut off their minds and turned their full attention to sex.

_Groping, thrusting, pounding, devouring, messy, noisy, rough and glorious sex, _was the unspoken and single thought the two males shared silently through touch alone.

Pink stared up hungrily into blue. But where most would run terrified from such intensity Deidara revelled in it. He wanted more. He wanted to feel all the pent-up rage Hidan had for him. He wanted to be used and abused, not only to even the score but because that look and these touches _excited_ him. They excited him to no end.

Hidan ran his tongue over Deidara's pearly teeth, wrapping a hand over his weeping shaft and stroking, rushing to smother the member with furious love. The blonde moaned back into the kiss, his heart racing and body trembling. Hidan's other hand eagerly groped and squeezed the ass he had been fantasizing over for the last year, marvelling at how soft and warm the skin was. Deidara felt a finger poke and then shove roughly inside him, past the initially tight ring of muscle. Deidara pressed back into the touch, forcing the digit deeper. He then rocked his pelvis back and forth, his lower regions thoroughly enjoying a finger-fucking on the back thrust and the tight, fast hand pleasuring his arousal when he brought his hips forwards. Speed was the name of the game; for one thing whoever came first would most likely get teased about it for quite some time. On the other hand, the pair had reason and all things sensible right on their tails. It would be ideal to have enjoyed themselves before that happened.

The problem was both were trained professionals in the arts of sex. This meant they had pretty incredible stamina, after all, practise makes perfect. Unfortunately the libido of an animal in heat but with more stamina than a marathon runner was not "perfect" for times such as these. They just wanted to find what they were looking for from this relationship and this one moment. Neither male could deny in their lust-clouded minds that there had always been some sort of sexual tension in the room. Just like how neither could accept it was alright and maybe they should just go out. Both subjects were impossible to speak of. They weren't meant for this, so why were they doing it?

The more they thought about how strangely bad this should be the faster and harder the pleasure came. It was wrong, but it felt very, _very_ right. Exactly _why_ it was wrong neither could put their fingers on. (Hidan's were shoved too far up Deidara's ass for a start). And at the same time they wanted it so badly. Forbidden love; something so sick and wonderful it made their whole room feel sinfully dirty and hot. Hidan added a second finger which Deidara gratefully accepted, ignoring the slight stretching pain as it entered him. They were searching for that one thing inside one another, perhaps to get it out of their systems and move on with their friendship or maybe to make something more of this bond.

_Either way_, Deidara reasoned, _I'm his "bitch" for the week _because_ of what I did with Sasori. It's my fault and I'll just have to face the consequences..._

That was the last sentence that fully formed in the younger teen's mind before electrical pleasure shot up his spine and all through his muscles. A third finger had been added but before Deidara could feel the pain of it Hidan had struck gold in the form of the blonde's sweet-spot. He felt his legs give out and a particularly loud groan escape his throat whilst Hidan smirked and used his own legs to kick off the rest of the blonde's clothes (which had pooled at his knees and behind him on the bed). He then removed his hands from the teen's body- which was not at all to Deidara's liking. He moaned sadly as Hidan pulled his hands free from the soft, hot body.

Instead he ran those lucky hands over Deidara's sides, now devouring his neck, all the way down to his collar bone and back up again, to his earlobe. Hidan licked and chewed the sensitive skin ravenously as he flipped their bodies so that he was on top. The blonde felt his heart race faster still as anticipation, fear and helpless lust burned through his veins. The older teen dragged Deidara's beautiful body by the hips to the edge of the bed so that his legs dangled off the end and his behind was close to joining them.

Hidan crouched and took both tanned thighs in each hand. Wide and wild blue eyes watched as the man spread Deidara's legs -with a reverence that told the blonde he'd been longing to do this for some time- and bent to lick from the base to the tip of his rigid cock. The religious boy lapped hungrily at the sides of the shaft, knowing exactly where to go in order to send his roommate mad.

"Uuh, mmm, _haaah_…" Deidara grabbed a fistful of sheets in one hand and slid his fingers through Hidan's hair with the other.

The blonde's rolled his hips whilst tensing and relaxing his thighs as his the older boy circled the tip and then forced his head down, taking the entirety of Deidara's manhood down his throat.

"_Aah!_ D-dammit, u-_un_," the smaller boy mewled and shuddered happily.

Smeared with saliva and pre, Deidara's arousal twitched desperately inside Hidan's mouth. Both moaned, Hidan because, unbelievably, Deidara tasted sweeter than any woman or desert he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting and Deidara because Hidan's hot and moist cavern around him felt utterly divine. He felt he would either drown in pleasure or burn to death if his climax didn't reach him soon. Hidan deep-throated him for three rather violent bobs of his head with closed eyes before he opened them and flickered them towards the moisturiser that lay on it's side within Deidara's reach. The writhing blonde caught on again and passed his friend the bottle.

Hidan slung Deidara's legs either side of his neck. The blonde's knees bent over the warm flesh of each of Hidan's shoulders and stayed in the position. Deidara watched as Hidan continued to swallow his cock whilst coating his hands in moisturiser. One hand slowly began jacking Hidan off, slicking his erection, whilst the other lubricated Deidara's already-stretched ass. The suspense and blowjob Deidara was receiving seemed incredibly torturous. He moaned and panted whilst curling and uncurling his toes behind Hidan's back. Deidara could feel his climax building. The pressure began to rise and he couldn't help squirming a little, his golden chest heaving. Hidan wasn't going easy on him- he was being as harsh and pleasurable as possible.

Both boys had been taught that during sex with clients it was a good idea to go easy on them until they came close to orgasm. At this point you use all the skill and energy you possess to satisfy them with an explosive finish.

This technique seemed to have been abandoned by Hidan as he did everything within his mouth and tongue's power to suck Deidara dry. Said boy groaned as he felt himself throb with need. They hadn't even got to his favourite part yet and already he felt like he would blow at any given moment. Burning pleasure was already searing through his groin and threatening to send him over the edge.

"H-Hidan~ I-I'm gonna-_ah!_- gonna… if you keep- _uuh!_"

Just before he came Hidan pulled his mouth away, raking his canine teeth along the sensitive member and biting the skin of the tip earning a cry. Deidara was beginning to understand the appeal for this type of sexual pleasure as he was experiencing it first-hand. Being brought closer and closer, and then being denied a sweet release with a painful tease, leaving the uke a complete mess of aching, burning, yearning desire as they're left helpless and vulnerable in the heated build-up, that sensational ecstasy before glorious release, being left to burn, simmer and whine until the one in control finally gave in and freed you. Deidara was already feeling slight apprehension about his release; he knew it was going to be painfully good.

Hidan now stood, licking his lower lip as he grinned down at his roommate.

The blonde's beautiful body squirmed closer to the standing man, as if edging closer to his climax. Deidara was blushing heavily as he felt those pink eyes roam over his exposed form; with his ankles hooked around Hidan's shoulders the positioning drew attention to the artist's aching erection. Shamelessly Deidara went to relieve some of the pressure he felt boiling in his lower regions, but before he could even touch himself Hidan had grabbed his hand and bent it back. The blonde yelped and whimpered as he pulled his arm away.

"Touch it and I'll break your fucking arm."

Deidara gulped, watching the man loom over him with fearful want.

He felt something warm and wet lightly slip between his ass cheeks.

Knowing exactly what was coming next the blonde whined and struggled in Hidan's grip, trying to push Hidan inside him. Much to Deidara's surprise he complied. The taller man forced his large and eager cock into that tight hotness that was the blonde's ass.

"Fuuuck!" Hidan shouted as the younger male simply cried out in hurt and joy.

Neither moved as they adjusted, not just to the feeling of being connected and stretched or squeezed by another, but to the new connection they now had _with_ each other. This went beyond two friends getting carried away and doing something stupid and both boys knew it. After a seemingly endless moment Deidara closed his eyes, a soft smile gracing his pretty features.

_This isn't so bad… _

Hidan grinned as he saw that face. A sense of victory raced through him. He'd done it. He'd finally done it. The older teen tried to pull out, still finding it unbelievable how Deidara was almost crushing him in a vice-like grip. He would loose it soon, but was determined to make the most of this situation. He might not get this lucky again.

Deidara opened his eyes and then moaned as Hidan rammed back inside and thrust his cockhead over his prostate, harshly brushing against it. The blonde moaned, yearning for more. He wanted Hidan to nail him. He wanted to get fucked into the mattress. Fast.

"_Shit!_ You're really- _ah!_- fucking _tight_ for a whore~ _Dei_," Hidan grunted between pants whilst working up a wild tempo with his thrusts.

Deidara attempted to give the stronger male a disapproving look before finding himself unable to sustain the glare. It quickly turned to a pout and then a moan and then a half-lidded "I don't care just keep doing what you're doing" kind of look. He squirmed, grabbing the sheets behind his head and using them to anchor him in place and panting with need as his prostate was smashed into repeatedly. He saw coloured dots behind his eyelids and white flashes if he kept his eyes open. Pink eyes seemed to feed off of what they saw. Hidan was pounding into Deidara so hard now his tanned body began sliding back on the bed. To keep him in place Hidan slid his hands along the outsides of Deidara's legs, along his thighs and took a hold of the blonde's hips.

With each thrust Hidan now pulled the younger teen back into him, earning louder cries as he went deeper each time.

The sensations that came with being filled, the friction and the intimacy; Deidara adored this. He wanted everyone to touch him, everyone to love him and know he was beautiful- even if he did love men the most. Hidan knew him better than anyone, saw all his flaws and helped him in any way possible. Now it was his turn to return the favour, and he was enjoying every second. Even if his arousal felt like it might explode from the lack of attention. Everywhere, outside and inside of his body, felt like it was burning. Hidan smiled cruelly as he slammed into Deidara's prostate now, dead-centre, drawing a particularly loud series of moans from the blonde's throat, who let his eyes roll back slightly. Deidara arched his back like a cat, desperate for more of the feeling.

Hidan licked his lips at the sight; the body of an angel, that's what Deidara had. It was times like this when he remembered Deidara was so close to perfect. The zealot wished he had more hands; more to link his fingers with Deidara's fingers, pinch his nipples, hold his slim waist, feel his rapidly working chest, caress his lovely, blushing face, stroke his loose mane of hair…

Deidara chewed his lip and shuddered, pleasure rocking through him and threatening to spill over without even the slightest touch to his cock. He panted, feeling Hidan throb inside him with need in time with his own. Their time was running out. He was going to loose it.

Blue eyes stared up, pleading as he drowned in passion. Deidara felt his body tingle as sparks and bolts of bliss attacked his nerves, the epicentre of these being his thoroughly abused prostate. He moaned, arching his neck and panting as the sensitive spot within him continued to be victimised by Hidan's animalistic thrusts. Said man groaned, intoxicated by the sight, sounds and sensations Deidara provided him.

"Do you know…? How long… I've wanted… this…?" Hidan demanded as he continued his assault on the sensitive nerve bundle. He punctuated the sentences with his thrusts, "For _fucking_ ages- _ah!_ –Deidara! I don't give a fuck about your _clients_! I don't give a _fuck_ about that redhead _asshole_! I don't give a fuck whether _you_ give a fuck about _me!_"

Deidara flinched slightly at the outburst, gasping helplessly as his friend furiously attacked him with pleasure. Despite the zealots speech his pounding didn't ease up. It had the opposite effect; he was fucking him harder, more ferociously. Deidara wanted to tell Hidan he cared. He wanted someone to do something about his erection. He wanted to feel guilt for Sasori. He wanted some understanding for this situation. But he could receive none of these things. All the blonde could do was lay there and take it and try not to forget to breathe.

"But I care about _you_, dammit~" Hidan confessed reluctantly between heavy breaths, his thrusts coming slower and deeper now. "_I_ give a fuck about you, Deidara. Sorry."

The white-haired man felt tears pricking his eyes. He didn't know why he was apologizing. Nor did he understand why he had said all of that in the first place- much less now, in the heat of the moment.

But once again, it turned out for the best.

Deidara wriggled his legs free of Hidan's shoulder blades, at first resulting in the man assuming he had ruined it and the blonde was no longer interested.

This, of course, wasn't the case.

Deidara used his long, tanned legs to wrap around Hidan's pale waist and with one mighty pull he force the cock inside him deeper still whilst heaving Hidan's whole body on top of his own. The bomber rolled their entangled bodies hastily, wrapping his arms around the zealot's neck.

He smiled and brought their lips together warmly.

It was a short kiss, but said more than enough, swirling and tasting tongues to all of their hearts' content. Deidara pulled his face back slightly and kissed him again quickly.

"I give a fuck about you too, un."

Hidan beamed up at the blonde. He shoved him back down and laughed once, exultant. Deidara grinned and then closed his eyes in pure bliss, biting his lip to hold back a cry, since the zealot had slammed into his prostate _again_. Hidan had one of Deidara's arms locked around his neck –pulling his face closer so the taller boy could wetly ravish his tanned neck- whilst the of Deidara's hands was splayed over Hidan's back to hold their bodies closer. Hidan kept ramming into him- gratefully and with fresh enthusiasm. The blonde was beginning to get very lightheaded as he bent his knees and held his rear off the bed in an angle that allowed Hidan better access and both of them more pleasure.

The zealot finished marking Deidara's neck and went back to reclaiming his lips. When the blonde met the kiss happily, tongue messily meeting the other boys and enjoying the warmth he felt. As a reward Hidan kissed Deidara deeper, burrying one hand in that soft, golden hair he adored, whilst using the other to sneak between tanned thighs.

"F-_fuck_ yes~ U-_un!_" the bomber cried, breaking the kiss and gasping as Hidan finally grabbed a hold of his neglected cock and roughly pumped him.

Deidara shivered and pushed his body off the bed higher with his legs. He just about held back his orgasm but feeling Hidan finally touch his dripping wet arousal, all the while hammering into his sensitive ass, was going to drive him crazy with passion. He had been yearning for Hidan to touch him there again and it seemed like forever since they began this crazy, spontaneous fuck. But at the same time, not time at all.

Hidan grunted and panted louder now, feeling that coil clench inside of him. It was a wonderful, new feeling to be so utterly consumed by another; to have his whole cock slam all the way inside Deidara's tight, hot and incredible ass. If this is what it felt like to be seme Hidan thought about –in his subconscious and non-sex-clouded areas of his brain- maybe looking into further exploration of these positions. The older teen groaned as he felt fresh waves of pleasure wash over him. He shuddered, heat pooling between his thighs. He was going to cum. Hard.

Determined to give Deidara as much as he was receiving, the male with the larger, stronger body began to thrust faster. Deidara moaned continuously, sometimes trying (and failing) to get across a message with broken, half-moaned and half-gasped cries of pleasure. Each smash into his prostate was beginning to blur into the next until he couldn't tell when one ended and another began. Hidan tightened his grip on Deidara's rigid, glistening length and pumped more vigorously then ever.

The sensations were overwhelming and quickly became too much.

"F-f-_fuuck_, Dei! I'm gonna fucking _cum! _ Uuh~"

Deidara felt Hidan's hot breath come faster over the crook of his neck. He struggled helplessly as the pleasure proved to be too much for his body to take. Deidara knotted one hand in white hair, yanking Hidan's face closer to his own. The older boy dipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth and felt adoration for this blonde burn as strongly within him as the he felt for the deity he worshipped.

Some time during the mouth-moulding, teeth-clashing, tongue-chewing kiss Hidan went crazy. Deidara combed his fingers through the white locks, whilst mewling and writhing in ecstasy, and he stroked hard along Hidan's back. The blonde gasped, breaking the kiss, as Hidan had sank his teeth into Deidara's lower lip. He grinned evilly, leaning back down whilst thoroughly working his hips back and forth, and took the wounded lip between his own. Hidan licked and sucked the blood from Deidara's mouth, swallowing thirstily and moaning as the shock Deidara felt made his insides tense.

With crippling strength Hidan ploughed into Deidara's heavenly body whilst fisting his cock as fast as humanly possible. Hidan growled into the kiss and fucked the blonde harder, determined to cum together. He pulled out of the kiss briefly to look down at Deidara's gorgeous face. Cerulean eyes blinked up at his, the pretty flushed face expressing slightly worried expectancy, gratitude and need. Hidan found himself very proud and excited at being able to force Deidara to feel like this.

"Cum with me," was his rasped order.

Deidara couldn't reply; his voice wouldn't have formed an understandable reply fast enough and before he could attempt to nod the bigger and stronger boy over him was kissing his lips again.

The younger teen's scream was muffled by Hidan's demanding mouth as he came, spilling his seed between Hidan's hard-working fingers and over their stomachs with excruciatingly pleasurably thrills and sensations rushing and surging through his body. They gathered quickly, fire searing into and between Deidara's thighs as he felt Hidan slam and burry his entire cock inside his ass and cum at the same time. The hot, milky fluid erupted over Deidara's prostate resulting in the blonde giving a keening whine of delight and raking his fingernails over Hidan's back- which the pale man thoroughly enjoyed.

He groaned and finally slowed his thrusts, rocking in and out of that blissful body beneath him at a leisurely speed as he finished working his wrist between the blonde's now-sticky legs. Deidara moaned as Hidan's large load started to trickle down the insides of his thighs and drip into a sticky stain on the bed sheets under his ass.

"_Aaaahh~_" both males sighed contentedly as they came down from the high and closed their eyes.

Deidara blindly pulled Hidan closer as he felt the man begin to remove himself from the blonde's ass. He shook his head and pulled Hidan back down for another kiss. Hidan tiredly moved his lips over Deidara's, smirking as the blonde nipped at his upper lip playfully.

"I'll need to give you another wash, un," the blonde mumbled over Hidan's mouth.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah you will… After sleep…" the white haired man murmured back, pecking Deidara's lower lip's injury and slowly retracting his spent member.

The blonde squirmed in slight discomfort. More of Hidan's juices leaked out as they lost the connection. The zealot loomed over him, admiring his masterpiece. Those pink eyes focused on the blonde's slick stomach. He licked his lips and shuffled lower down Deidara's body.

"D-don't Hidan, un!" he warned, fright entering him as that warm tongue he now knew so well began lapping up the white liquid in his bellybutton and over his abs.

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan asked as he swallowed and bent his head for more. "You're delicious, Dei. Seriously I want this shit on my pancakes."

The bomber winked, "That can be arranged."

Hidan grinned, "Fuck yeah."

He went back to licking up the remnants of his and Deidara's lovemaking.

"B-but if you keep that up, un…" the blonde murmured anxiously, "I'll…"

"You'll what?" Hidan teased, watching as Deidara's cock started to rise once more and feeling something similar to déjà vu. "Heh. It's payback time, Blondie. Fucking of humiliating, right?"

The smaller boy blushed deeply and looked away. "Shut up, un."

Hidan grinned, lapping at the sweet tip and grazing into its slit with his tongue.

"Round two," he offered as Deidara jolted under him, feeling the moist muscle start to work over his balls.

"U-_un~_" the slender boy moaned.

…

Sasori had a nasty feeling in his gut. Like something was _very_ wrong.

The scorpion sighed, trying to focus. He had visited Zetsu before leaving the Akatsuki complex and was armed and ready, aware of exactly whose territory he now trod. This was Hanzou's playground.

Hanzou owned a brothel and gang similar to Akatsuki though smaller and of lower quality. He despised Pein for stealing his customers and generally being able to sustain such a monopoly on the weapons, drugs and sex trade of London or "Ame": the land of rain, (they had nicknamed this area Ame because in England, there, it never seemed to stop raining). Recently the man had learnt that Akatsuki had multiple branches abroad also, infuriating the man further. Pein was succeeding and he was stuck in a rut.

There had always been tension between the two establishments however nothing so bad that Pein had felt him or his workers were ever in immediate danger. There was no way of Hanzou getting his hands on them. All weapons, drugs and anonymous sex clients were served in the underground base: highly protected with almost everyone he employed of a high level of martial-arts skill and weapons training. On top of this alarms and cameras were primed everywhere. There was no way people could sneak in. Zetsu and Pein kept watch of everything.

So Hanzou would have had to capture one of them when they left the base. All employees were very secretive about their personal lives and histories anyway, usually telling either nobody, or just their roommates, or Pein. No names were given to clients. Aliases were improvised if necessary. There was no way personal information could be leaked unless you somehow knew one of the Akatsuki by working in the establishment itself. Outside each worker made a conscious effort to stay with people. Lots of people meant safety in numbers. And the only times they were alone were when they went about daily life above ground or were sent to tend to clients in their own homes or on holidays or business trips, etc. To hire an Akatsuki would cost you a very pretty penny indeed, as well as having an extensive background check carried out on yourself and everyone you are related to and thoroughly involved with or would be close to at the time of the Akatsuki's arrival.

Pein thought of these people as family. He would keep them safe no matter the means and costs. He would do it.

So how had he let one of his best friends in the world get kidnapped by Hanzou? _How can this happen? _Sasori found himself wondering as he paced the roof of Hanzou's building. _It must have been an inside job. A mole. _

Sasori curled his lip in disgust, glad his work only involved his own skills and his poisons. He could trust these things. The redhead was standing atop the "Spa" (brothel) known as the Salamander. Hanzou was quite the business man, setting up a chain of these. However, whilst Akatsuki branched out Salamander was densely sourced within London.

_Pein seemed quite anxious about this mission, as is understandable… I better not keep him waiting. _

The man slipped into one of the vents on the roof, tight black outfit providing very little wind-resistance. He landed silently inside the metal maze and began the search.

Fifteen minutes of crawling later the redhead found what he was looking for. A thin, pale man was bolted to a large electric chair with what looked like several rods stabbed through his back. His face looked tired as he slumped in the torture device, matted red hair flopped over one of his eyes. Thin and wasted, all of the man's skin seemed almost translucent, hanging off of the bones and tainted with bruises and burns. He was twitching slightly, involuntarily, and had a sickly shine to his wasted body, presumably from sweat and smeared here and there with filth and grime. The sight seemed to leave Sasori shaken and with a sour taste in his mouth.

_Nagato… _the redhead shook his head, grimly, wondering whether he should be happy the man was still alive or sad they didn't put him out of his misery. _What have they done to you? _

"Talk, you fool, and this can all be over. It's not heroic, this silent treatment. It's pathetic," a man older than Sasori, wearing a gasmask, spat. "What's Pein's real name? How many of you are there? Where are the bases?"

Both redheads remained silent.

Sasori noticed another person in the room beneath him; a teenage girl. Both she and the masked man had their backs to his vantage point.

"…_TELL ME!_" the one Sasori recognised as Hanzou demanded.

The redhead said nothing, only glaring at the man. His eye began to tiredly wander the room, resting briefly on Sasori. He dropped his head, an exhausted smirk gracing his drained face.

"Why do you care, Hanzou?" Nagato spoke with a deep, authoritative voice- something Hanzou loathed as no matter how little he fed the man, nor how large the voltage he forced through that pathetic frame, it never broke. The redhead didn't need to raise it as his captor did. He –the proud victim- had the moral high ground and was determined not to sell out his precious friends. "And how did you manage to get me here anyway? It was all such a blur I can barely remember…"

The man sneered. "Let's just say not all of the "friends" you're suffering to protect are worth the effort-" _So it was a mole._ "- and none of them have even tried to come and find you, I swear. We would know."

Nagato let out a humourless laugh. "Maybe you should check again."

Hanzou frowned with fear oozing from his now-tense form. He turned to the girl, nodding at her. She took this as a signal to leave, exiting through the only door in the dank room. It was laid out similarly to a nasty, cheap motel room but with a large electronic panel set up beside the horrific throne Nagato was bound to. What appeared to be medical equipment was littered over the surfaces, though Sasori severely doubted any of it was for aiding the poor cracked and shattering shell of the Nagato who used to work at Akatsuki.

Both redhead's were infuriated that the man was wearing a mask: if Sasori were able to poison him as per usual, this could all be over. Unfortunately the mole must have forewarned Hanzou. They watched helplessly as he clasped a large leaver. Nagato shut his eyes, bracing himself, whilst Sasori's widened.

"Tell me everything." Hanzou insisted, fiddling with dials as though expecting to have to use the machine no matter what he was to hear or say.

"You will get nothing from me."

Hanzou slammed down the leaver and Nagato's body jarred. The entirety of his visible skeleton seemed to crackle and spasm. He clenched his teeth as they rattled, a thin trail of watery blood streaming from his nose. A swirled, purple eye rolled back into Nagato's head almost as though desperate to retreat and escape the nightmare. Hanzou began laughing.

"For a sick weakling you have certainly done well to survive this long."

Sasori suppressed a gag and a shudder, flashbacks of his old friend Orochimaru's trailer flickered through the redhead's mind. The scorpion shook his head, focusing. He unscrewed the bolts holding the vent together, secured his mask and tossed a smoke grenade inside before slipping into the dark cloud himself.

Hanzou shouted enraged bewilderment before feeling the sharp stabbing, burning sensation in the back of his neck. He felt a long, thin needle drive through his flesh and muscle, resulting in a complete lack of control over his muscles. The man fell to his knees with a gargle, his body searing but unresponsive. The smoke dispersed and Sasori was about to remove his mask, satisfied with the deep yet neat and tidy wound.

Nagato watched the light fade from Hanzou's eyes as they stared into his own. Relief and joy were blooming in his weak chest. He was free. Finally, he could see Pein and Konan again.

There was a shrill scream.

Both redhead's jarred. Sasori whipped his body round, securing the mask again. The pink haired girl from earlier was standing in the doorway. She quickly drew a gun from the holster on her thigh; however it didn't take a genius to see she wasn't exactly experienced. The teen's frenzied green eyes twitched and flickered from each of the men's faces. She finally settled on aiming the gun at Sasori, who gritted his teeth. Abruptly she changed her mind, letting out a strange, strangled yelped whimper she pulled the trigger as the nose of her weapon pointed at Nagato's chest.

_No! _

Sasori flung himself in the round's path, arms outstretched, knowing his body was much more likely to survive a bullet compared to the weakened state of Nagato's. He was wearing a bullet proof vest, however the lead tore apart his pale skin and drove into his forearm. The scorpion cried out in pain, but landed on his feet with the bullet nestled in his bicep. The man cursed as he tensed the muscle, faintly aware of the blood seeping through his clothes.

Nagato gasped, watching helplessly as the shorter man grunted and glared at the girl still shaking in the doorway. She refocused her aim on the scorpion and pulled the trigger again. And then again. After two hollow clicks the girl realised she was out of ammunition. Frozen like a rabbit caught in the headlights the pink haired teen faltered and gasped as Sasori suddenly surged forwards. At the last moment she came to her senses and threw a powerful punch his way. Unfortunately for the teen, he caught the arm, noticing she had little control –though rather a lot of strength- and guided it past his head. He then used her exposed state –as she had dropped her guard to strike a blow- to slam an elbow into her face.

She shrieked in pain, reeling back, however Sasori wasted not a second as he caught her other arm, the one wielding the useless gun and harshly twisted it behind her head. Under his grip the brittle bone snapped and the gun fell from limp fingers. The girl cried out and whimpered, tears carrying mascara residue along her cheeks. Sasori twisted further, forcing the girl to drop to her knees on the floor in pain. He kicked the gun from its place on the floor up into his grasp. With his other hand Sasori brought the weapon down, pistol-whipping her over the back of the skull.

With a terrible cracking sound she fell to the floor, limp and awkward but breathing.

"Are you done beating up the little girl?" Nagato's voice teased hoarsely behind Sasori.

The assassin grinned wryly, and turned on his heal, "If it weren't for me that "little girl" would have shot and killed you."

"Thank-"

The scorpion's expression killed the words dead in Nagato's mouth. He turned as much a he could in his confines to see what changed.

Sasori's sharp eyes moved from Nagato to Hanzou's sneaking form on the dirty floor. The man, shaking and twitching horribly from the poison Sasori had administered, managed to lift himself to his knees and crawl closer to the control panel for Nagato's chair. Sasori's eyes widened and he began to sprint back to the other side of the room. Hanzou lifted a trembling arm, making a grab for a large lever. His spazming fingers closed around air. On the second time try he grasped the lever.

"Curse you, Akatsu-"

With a burst of speed Sasori leapt onto Hanzou, elbowing the man in the centre of his back. He coughed up blood with the end of his words. With a shout he crumbled, but his grip on the metal stayed strong. As the two men's bodies fell Hanzou dragged the lever down with him, resulting in a lethal charge crackling through Nagato.

With a horrible keening scream he was shocked to death; Nagato's pale, weak and thin body violently rocking with tremors. Blood trickled from his ears, tear ducts and nose as the electricity flowed through him, unrelenting.

Desperate, Sasori tore the lever free of Hanzou's hand. The man collapsed, unconscious beneath the scorpion whilst he force the lever back up to the upright position. He pulled himself to his feet, staring helplessly at Nagato's lifeless body. The redhead felt his stomach drop through the floor. He'd never failed a job before.

The lonely soul in the room felt his eyes prickle at the sight of Nagato. The edges of his mouth burnt and dead eyes bloodshot.

Sasori hung his head.

"I failed."

…

"I'm sorry."

Pein and Konan could see it in Sasori's eyes that he meant it.

Konan laid a hand on the Pein's shoulder dark tear stains prominent on her pretty face. The blue haired woman let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"We knew this would happen," her cold eyes rested on Sasori's defeated ones, "He was sick. We knew he didn't have long and had accepted that this would happen sooner or later-"

He shrugged off her hand with a hateful glare.

"I'm not paying you." Pein spat venomously at Sasori, making the redhead flinch.

"Pein," Konan reprimanded softly, "He brought us Hanzou alive-"

"It's alright, Konan," Sasori raised a hand to quiet her but also in surrender. "I understand. Actually I don't think I could accept a payment for this-" he gestured to his wounded arm, disgusted with himself "-I failed. I'm very sorry. What I would like to say however, to help you in any way I can, is that Hanzou _knew_ Nagato was ill. He _knew_ the hospital route, that's how he captured Nagato. Hanzou pretty much told him there was a mole. Someone working here is a traitor."

Konan stiffened.

It's true she pushed people in the direction Madara wished, but that was for Yahiko and Nagato's safety. She never gave away any information. So there was someone else that man had wrapped around his finger? How many was he manipulating? _Just how powerful is he? _

"What?" Pein's glare was now deadly. "I will not tolerate _rats_…"

His swirled eyes quickly flickered to Konan, "And I won't have any more losses."

Guilt had Konan feeling sick in the stomach. Shame and fury; Madara had promised her Nagato would be safe if she obeyed him. Perhaps Hanzou had hated the Akatsuki enough to disobey him; however the woman still felt completely helpless and foolish. She was left with very few options. Pein wouldn't be able to take it if she told him where her loyalties seemed to be lying at the time. But how could Konan simply put up with Madara not keeping his end of the bargain?

_At least Pein is safe. _

Sasori looked seriously at his employer, eyes slightly hardened, almost business-like. Pein ground his teeth; _Cold bastard moves on quickly I see. _

"This means that a lot of your people are in danger. I know it's hardly my place to speak, but what do you plan to do?"

The pierced man's eyes bore deeply into Sasori's fierce brown ones.

"…That's my business. You seem to keep forgetting that, Sasori."

The redhead inhaled with frustration clear on his face.

Konan frowned, "Why? You never seemed to care very much about Akatsuki –or anything, really- before."

Pein eyed Sasori curiously, agreeing inwardly with Konan's observation.

"These jobs paid more than the others I received, and were more frequent," he lied easily. "Of course I wouldn't be expecting to get employed again here."

The redhead shrugged dismissively as Konan opened her mouth to contradict him.

"In any case, I was wondering how much it would cost to buy one of your… uh…"

"Performers," Konan offered.

Sasori nodded at her and Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Depends which one and for how long," he said bluntly, eyes still glaring hard at the smaller man.

"Deidara."

Konan's eyes widened and Pein snorted.

Sasori frowned at the ginger's reaction but continued.

"I want to keep him at least until it's safe for him to work here again."

There was a silence as Pein worked things out. Konan chewed on the inside of her lip. Finally the boss sighed.

"You do realise Deidara is our superstar, right?" the pierced man smirked. "Everyone wants him. I guess this proves his skills: he manages to touch the hearts of even cold, twisted people like you-"

"If Sasori were to borrow Dei-chan it would be like he had a personal bodyguard," Konan cut in.

"…Well, let's hope he's more successful this time." Pein's smirk was quickly swallowed by seriousness. "We here are all very fond of that boy. I, personally, think of myself to be something of a father to him. On top of this he is currently our most popular and frequently requested out of the men and women. Sometimes Itachi overtakes him but at the moment Deidara's in the lead."

"In other words, it's going to cost you and you better bring him back without a single blonde hair out of place." Konan said, her eyes screaming warnings at the scorpion.

Sasori sighed, he suddenly felt like he was asking for permission to marry Deidara or something. The thought made him blush. He hung his head so the two didn't notice.

"Well, don't pretend you don't know how much money I have. I know you know," Pein smirked at this and Konan shrugged. "How long can I have him for if you don't include my usual living costs- for two?"

"Nine days." The pair told him flatly.

Sasori gaped. "What? But I have-"

"We know how much you have. But you don't know how much we'll lose by telling people "sorry, Deidara's unable to take requests this evening" for nine days. It's a good deal," Pein admitted with a rueful grin that didn't meet his eyes. "Normally I'd charge extra, because otherwise I might as well keep him here and save the hassle, but really he would be safer with you. This means you're only paying for the compensation of not letting him stay here. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Sasori sighed, "Thank you. When can my nine days start?"

Konan smiled, Madara had a thing for Deidara. This was good. Sasori could keep a close eye on him and away from the Uchiha.

"Konan," Pein turned in his chair to look at her, "When's Deidara's next big performance?"

"Tomorrow evening." She answered immediately.

"Good." He turned back to Sasori, "You can take him the day after. Be sure to meet us here that morning for the paper work and Deidara. You seriously better take care of him. Where are you planning on staying for those nine days?"

He redhead smiled to himself. "Ibiza."

…

"Oh, shit, I forgot to ask… this all started because you'd thought of something…?" Hidan asked, lazily turning his head to the blonde.

Deidara grinned, "I was going to ask whether you were normally seme or uke, but I guess I don't need to ask now, un."

The white-haired man smirked, "Actually I've always been the fucking _uke_ up until now. This was my first seme experience."

The two were lying naked on the top bunk, Hidan's arms securely locked around Deidara's waist so he didn't fall off in his sleep.

They looked at each other, Deidara disbelieving. "Well, you're certainly a natural, un."

Hidan looked too smug so the blonde stuck out his tongue, "Still, you're nothing compared to Danna…"

Purple eyes narrowed as jealously burned through the zealot.

"Well I fucking hope he doesn't mind you helping me practise, Dei-chan~"

Hidan nipped Deidara's neck, who laughed sheepishly. _Me too… _He thought, before drifting into unconsciousness between the zealot's strong, warm arms.

…

Ten long minutes after being expelled from the room Itachi watched as a redhead and Konan exited Pein's office. The Uchiha and Pein were enjoying an innocent and pleasant conversation and had been all big eyes and shy smiles when those two had appeared at the doorway looking miserable and somewhat meek. Pein had said to wait outside, his voice harbouring a hollow quality all of a sudden –which had concerned Itachi at the time… but this was taking forever. Itachi would have probably left in a huff if it were anyone else. But it was Pein. The expression in his eyes were so tragic and despairing when he looked from Konan –who shook her head- to the redhead –whose face was unreadable as he glanced between Pein and the Uchiha and then at the floor, where his stare remained.

Itachi looked up with interest and intercepted a cold stare from the redheaded man; brown eyes seemed to scrutinise the Uchiha whilst issuing a vicious warning. The weasel displayed no fear though there was a lot about this man that sent a chill through him. He was unaware of ever doing anything to offend the stranger (he didn't even recognise him) Itachi would remember someone with such an air of strength- one Itachi would have preferred to make use of rather than stand and glare at.

The redhead moved on, limping slightly and clutching at his arm, curiously eyeing the doors he passed in the hall. Konan smiled pleasantly as she made her way past, freshly applied makeup masterfully masking any tears she had previously shed. Itachi nodded at her, his expression cold, and moved his eyes back to the disappearing redhead. He was slinking along the corridors with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking almost guilty or nervous- like a scolded child.

"Sasori, please allow me to treat your arm-" the man opened his mouth but Konan had placed a hand on his shoulder. "I insist; we have very able…"

Her voice trailed off into the distance. Itachi briefly considered calling after her whether or not it would be a good idea to knock and see Pein or come back later. The Uchiha played with his fingers for a moment before deciding to leave. Mentally kicking himself for being such a chicken he took a step in the opposite direction to the door of Pein's room and office.

The moment his foot touched the carpet the Uchiha heard the door open.

Itachi turned and stared up guiltily, as though he had been caught stealing candy at a sweet shop. Pein regarded him sadly, making the younger feel worse. Whatever had been said had really taken a toll on his Boss. Pein needed him.

_And I was going to sneak off and pity myself… _

Itachi turned to face him, waiting for his scolding. They shared a silent moment, staring at each other. Pein sighed. He broke it in the end.

"Nagato's dead."

Itachi's eyes widened and his lips fell apart.

"What?" he gasped, hesitantly stepping closer to Pein. He wasn't sure how this information would affect the way he felt. He didn't know what to do.

The ginger took a deep breath, trying to blink back the tears clouding his swirled eyes. Itachi instantly closed the space between them, tying his arms around Pein's shuddering form.

"I told Konan to cover for you... she said it wouldn't be a problem. I need you with me more than performing tonight. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," Itachi splayed both hands pressing down on the man's broad back and pulling him close. "Of course not…"

The ginger took several shaky breaths whilst gratefully holding the Uchiha against him with a strong arm over slender shoulders. His long fingers fiddled with Itachi's slick black hair, like a young child absently playing with his parent's necklace. Pein showed faint signs of fascination with the silkiness of the strands as he used Itachi to calm him.

_Is this how it was doomed to be with us?_ Itachi wondered sadly. _We're_ o_nly brought together in times of crisis, only expressing meaningful physical affection when we would otherwise feel completely lost. _

As if Pein had heard the question he pulled away from the weasel, sliding both hands along each side of Itachi's pretty face. He grazed over those soft midnight sky bangs and cupped the pale, pretty face before him. Watery eyes were conveying an unfamiliar conviction.

"I promise you, Itachi," Pein spoke low but his words seemed to echo in the space between them. "I **won't** let them get you- or Sasuke, or any more of us. You **will** be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Won't let who get me?" the Uchiha frowned, pulling a hand free from behind the taller man and lightly wiping away his tears. "Please- I don't understand. Explain."

…

The two had moved from Pein's office to his bedroom. Itachi had felt anticipation and thrills at seeing this intimate place of his Boss's. The man had explained and left Itachi to contemplate what he had been told as Pein used his bathroom. Itachi had to say he was surprised to see how similar Pein's room was to his own and everybody else's. He was a good man at heart. The Uchiha smirked; _for pimp standards… _He wasn't a tyrant; he didn't consider himself to be above the rest of them. He cared a lot.

Itachi frowned, but he was still dangerous, even if Pein himself was kind in his own way. He might provide substantial money for those who needed it and a hidden home for those who needed it but these people –Itachi now saw- were being held as constant hostages. Hanzou- Itachi had never heard of the man. But he had been a rival and enemy. Through his death (and the death of Nagato) they were now certain of at least one thing: someone here working for Akatsuki was a traitor. It didn't take long for Itachi to think of Madara. Pein seemed to agree, though he wasn't entirely sure of what to do about the mysterious man. Lacking evidence wasn't the issue- after all he could simply hire a hit man and say it was an accident. Nobody would know any better and it wasn't like the police would get involved. The point was Madara wouldn't go down easy and before they tried it Pein wanted to get a better idea of what was really happening in his work place.

After all, Madara was a genius. He would have a backup plan. He would have people on his side. It would be complicated.

And what if it wasn't actually him? What if Madara's prime goal had only been the Uchiha brothers and this was someone completely separate?

_Most importantly… _Itachi frowned, taking a seat on the edge of Pein's large bed. _Is it safe here? Would it be a better move for me and Sasuke to move on? Maybe we should move to a different branch of Akatsuki. _

Thinking about it, Itachi decided that would actually be a terrible idea. Nagato had been dying and whoever the rat is knew exactly where he was going for a treatment. Itachi knew very little about Nagato, so he had no idea about the redhead's illness. _No doubt if they knew something as private as that they would know if, where and when we decide to move…_ Itachi pursed his lips; _Unless I'm just thinking that for personal reasons._

As if on cue Pein emerged from the bathroom.

Itachi looked up, blushing for some reason. He realised he felt very nervous, like he was about to loose some type of virginity he wasn't aware he had. He suddenly realised he had never really cared about anybody he'd slept with before this night. Pein… Sure, Itachi had been sleeping with the man for a long time- but that was before he realised he felt more than respect a lot of lust and fascination for the man. Now he knew him and the Uchiha couldn't help but love what he'd found. And if they did it tonight it would be the first time they'd ever done it in a real bed- in _Pein's_ bed...

Said man stepped out of the steamy room, regarding Itachi with a tilted head. He had loose black pyjama pants on and a towel draped over one of his dripping shoulders. His body was hard, wet, muscular and pale as a Greek God's statue after a heavy downpour. The weasel stood and padded over to the man he loved. He stood there, before the half-naked Pein, looking at his feet and opening and closing his mouth. God he wished he was good at talking nonsense to fill space like this. It was times like this he actually considered being blonde and dim-witted like Deidara might actually have been an asset.

He realised how long it had been and glanced back up at Pein, avoiding his eyes and blushing at his own foolishness. The man grinned down at him warmly, taking his pale hand in his own and climbing into the middle off his bed, crossing his legs and pulling Itachi with him. Without hesitating the Uchiha sat in Pein's lap- though the man hadn't indicated to any such position –with his rear situated in the middle of the larger man's legs, each of his own slimmer and more subtly toned legs either side of the ginger's body. The younger felt the blush still heat his cheeks as he took the towel from Pein's shoulder. Even on the man's legs Itachi was only eyelevel with Pein's collar bone.

"Here," he said softly and he started using it to gently dry his head of wet orange hair.

Itachi mustered up the courage to look Pein in the face. He noticed the man had his eyes shut with a small smile on his pierced lips and a slightly red hue colouring his cheeks. Something about that face made the Uchiha smile cutely and curl his toes in joy.

The weasel felt wet hands hold his waist, fingers trailing up his back and untying his hair.

"Pein-" Itachi began, lifting the now-wet material from his love's head. He forgot how to speak when he looked up into those eyes he thought he knew.

Pein had taken out his contact lenses.

Deep brown orbs bore down into black ones. Itachi was instantly lost in them- so warm and entrancing, with flecks of green and gold. They seemed to see not only through Itachi but over him, all of him and everything about him. But the best of all, they seemed to like what they saw.

"You have lovely eyes," the Uchiha murmured, letting the towel drop from his hands.

Pein grinned, "Glad you think so."

There was a moment of silence again as Pein seemed to say much more without talking.

"Yahiko," Itachi whispered, making the man tilt his head.

The Uchiha kept his mouth open, inhaled as though he were about to speak, but the words died forgotten on his tongue. He exhaled a little, making the ginger's secret eyes light up a little more in amusement.

After another moment of peace between them something changed and both suddenly came forwards, kissing the other. Pein moved hungrily, starved of this delicious taste and eager to replenish himself, whilst Itachi submitted as he had thoroughly missed the feeling of drowning in Pein's mouth and the sensations this man provided. He laced his fingers in the almost-dry ginger locks and Pein wrapped both arms around Itachi's waist more tightly. He rolled them, still licking and sucking and devouring the Uchiha's sublime mouth.

He lay them down so they were on the sides, facing one another. Quickly, so he wouldn't have to stop touching the raven for too long, Pein shot out a hand to grasp the sheets and heave them over the pair. Itachi mewled lightly as the kiss suddenly turned tender, almost too warm and sweet. He found the most curious feeling exploding in his chest, like a pleasant fire. Rather than the burning need for oxygen or ache for sex but rather a need to be closer to this man. He wanted to be everything to Pein, and he never wanted that to change. He wanted to stay forever, never having to leave this moment. It was a bittersweet feeling as it marred with the truth: he had to leave. These moments were numbered. The time he had with Pein would one day run out- perhaps sooner than he had expected.

Still, the comfy, lovely warmth spread through him as if Itachi had submerged himself in a warm bath. He shivered slightly and arched his neck whilst tugging lightly at Pein's soft, damp hair to bring their lips together harder in an adorably needy nature. The taller man complied, holding the Uchiha's cool, beautiful body closer to his own and kissing him deeper. He tasted the same strong, bittersweet taste on Itachi's swirling, tangling tongue. The hot and little, wet muscle was completely smothered with Pein's larger tongue. He seemed to ease away the bitterness, like sucking out the venom from a bite. He would make it better, he was certain of it. Itachi would be happy and safe and loved. Pein would make sure of it.

The older male pulled away after a blissful time, grinning as he heard the sad whine Itachi gave. He didn't want it to end. He knew it had to, but he still didn't approve of it. The weasel tried to pull Pein back down, pouting. Still, Pein was too strong and Itachi gave up, exasperated. He sighed, blushing frustrated as he fluttered his eyes open.

The man opposite him was smiling. His eyes were free from the grief Itachi had witnessed to fill them earlier that day.

Itachi's face was very close, just not close enough, to Pein's.

"You were going to say something earlier…?" he hinted.

Itachi sighed, still pouting a little.

"That's no reason to stop…"

The ginger grinned, "Oh. Sorry. Were you enjoying yourself, then…?"

The Uchiha blushed darker and tried to look away from Pein's newly revealed eyes. He didn't succeed.

"That depends… were you?"

Pein's smile grew softer in reverence. "Yes."

The weasel felt pride and ecstasy burst within him. "Then me too… What I was going to say was… Are you sure you want to… To… What do you want me to do…? With you… now…?"

Pein's eyes changed. Instead of being warm and loving they now seemed to be trying harder to look into what Itachi was saying. They were more intense. Serious.

"Nothing you don't want."

"I… I want to please you," he said truthfully. "In any way I can… Yahiko…"

"But…?" brown eyes continued to probe his face, though Pein felt like laughing and cheering after hearing those words from the stoic Uchiha.

"…But… I don't want to… if we… you know...-"

"Have sex?" Pein offered simply, finding the way Itachi seemed to try and fail at scooting around the term so cute and entertaining.

That pretty, porcelain face went pinker as Itachi pursed his lips. "Yes… I don't want to remember how… the times after… I don't want to think about why we did it first here because of…"

Pein's expression eased out of the tentative and amused grin to a tiny smile more understanding and slightly grateful.

"Alright," he said softly, brushing his fingertips over the side of the Uchiha's face and tucking a couple of stray hairs behind his ear.

Itachi smiled back.

Another long moment passed before the weasel took a deep breath and frowned at Pein.

"You don't have to keep smiling like that for me, you know."

The ginger raised an eyebrow.

"…Do you want to talk to me about… anything? You can, I'll listen."

Pein smiled back, "You're so sweet…"

He smiled, eyes flickering over Itachi's pretty face. He couldn't believe after creating something as sinful as Akatsuki, the Gods had blessed him with such an angel. His face fell slightly and a thoughtful expression replaced the one he had been wearing.

"I had already accepted that this would happen to Nagato… It's just so sudden. But now all I can do is move forwards. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Unconsciously Pein tightened his grip on the weasel cuddling up to him in his bed.

Big, dark eyes squeezed back, watching with a careful expression as Pein shut his eyes and then opened them. Itachi had the curious feeling that Pein wasn't really looking at the ceiling like he appeared to. Instead he seemed to see another time- one with Nagato, not the Uchiha.

He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Can I tell you about him? He was my best friend after all…"

"Sure, if you want to. You don't have to-"

Pein smiled at the worrisome boy and turned his head back to the ceiling. "I want to."

"Ok…" Itachi sat up and Pein watched as the smaller male shuffled with a grace only he could manage when tangled in someone else's bedcovers.

The Uchiha tossed aside his tight black jeans (seeing as they wouldn't be very comfortable to sleep in) and sat up. All he wore now was a loose lilac shirt and black boxers. His long, pale legs stretched out in front of him. He settled himself with his back resting against the headboard and gently lifted Pein's head to rest in his lap. The man seemed to be very happy with this arrangement. He had a faint blush and smiled gratefully, closing his eyes: it had been a long day.

Pein felt a fuzzy sensation in his belly as feather-light fingertips caressed his closed eyelids, fance and bare chest, before nestling into thick ginger hair.

"So, you like my eyes then…?"

"I do." Itachi said quietly as he saw Pein crack one open and peak up at him. "They're very warm… When I was a kid I used to collect crystals and rare rocks and things like that. You're eyes are like Tiger's eye. And they have bits of green in them…"

Pein snorted and Itachi blushed, feeling stupid for babbling.

"What?" he demanded.

"Oh no -not you- I was laughing at myself. I was going to say "Glad you think they're grrrreat!" but then realised how stupid that joke was…" Pein explained, looking to the side, embarrassed.

Itachi giggled, "Shall I nickname you Tiger?"

Both men blushed, unsure of where their relationship was headed. Pet-names were a bit far, weren't they?

Itachi closed his eyes, resting a cool hand against Pein's warm, handsome face. Maybe it was because he was tired and wasn't thinking clearly or maybe it was because he was with Pein and the man had a way of making him feel safer and strong, whatever the reason Itachi felt braver. He kept his eyes closed as he murmured into the semidarkness; "But really… I like "Yahiko" the best."

Pein's eyes widened and he twisted his feet in the sheets gleefully.

"I love it when you say things like that."

Itachi opened his eyes, blushing as he felt the warmth of Pein's smile.

"What else do you think about me? You can tell me Itachi, come on. Cheer me up. Make me smile. You're very good at that." He added, flashing his white teeth at the beautiful face above his own.

"I think you're very kind… too kind to me. I think you're really strong- to move on and keep smiling…"

"That's thanks to you," Pein cut in, enjoying the surprised look that flashed over Itachi's face. "…I've decided I'll tell you about Nagato another time. I don't want to right now. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, its fine. It's up to you. I won't push you or anything."

The ginger smiled, "You don't have to worry about upsetting me. You would have to do something pretty awful to make me mad at you."

Pein raised a hand and touched the side of Itachi's face. "Just… distract me. Just for tonight. I need you to distract me."

The man sat up and turned off the light and sat back down. He didn't bother getting out of the bed and closing the curtains: Pein liked how Itachi looked in the moonlight. He seemed even more angelic with a mysterious glow in his perfect skin and stars glittering in his big, dark eyes.

He gazed up at the beautiful vision above him expectantly.

The weasel chewed the inside of his mouth for a moment, thinking of what to say before he decided.

"I like… No, I love how you hold me. Even the smallest, most innocent touch- it's special and different and… better, because it's you. You look… well," the Uchiha cleared his throat and looked away, "sexy…" he muttered the word as though it were a curse.

"I do, do I?" Pein grinned, enjoying Itachi's flustered manner about the subject. "Really, how so?"

The boy pouted, "Don't tease me… You just… You're so overpowering… and what with the muscles and the piercings and you're face and hair and air of authority- sorry."

Pein's grin had widened to the point his face felt like it almost hurt. Itachi huffed a quiet "Don't look at me like that" probably blushing though it was hard to tell in this light.

"Thank you," Pein said seriously. "I should apologize. I'm taking advantage of the situation."

"That's ok. I'm sorry I started… what's the word? "Fangirling" or something?"

Pein chuckled, teasing, "Its fine. You're normally so cool, calm and under control. I like listening to what you're really thinking. It's nice to know you think I'm "sexy" and you "fangirl" over me."

"I told you not to tease me," Itachi pouted.

"Sorry," the taller man said, though the grin on his face didn't really help him convey any sincerity in the apology.

Itachi sighed and moved on. "I like how warm you are."

Pein raised an eyebrow at this.

"You are. You're the warmest person I know. You always feel hot to touch, but I'm normally quite cold. I've been told that before but I never really notice until I touch someone normal. When I touch you I realise just how poor my circulation really is."

The ginger glanced up seriously, "Are you too cold?"

"Huh?" the weasel shook his head, "Not really… Just- _whoa!_"

Pein suddenly sat up.

He ran his hand through the Uchiha's hair, fisting it and holding his head against his chest. Pein used his other arm to lock around Itachi's waist. In a moment –before the weasel noticed what was happening- they were both under the covers. Pein started rubbing his hands up and down the younger male's bare arms, warming with friction. Itachi giggled quietly, making Pein freeze.

"Are you… Ticklish…?"

"What? No-hey wait!" the weasel burst into fits of laughter as he found two strong, warm hands had been shoved up his shirt and were teasing his soft, sensitive flesh.

Pein laughed and watched as Itachi writhed helplessly, crying he was laughing so hard.

"S-S-Stop!" the Uchiha insisted between giggles and breaths, "P-ple-_ease!_"

Pein grinned down at the boy beneath him. He sighed, freezing, his expression turned very serious as he analysed the Uchiha's disgruntled and flustered form as Itachi caught his breath. The boy looked up into those new eyes he so quickly fell in love with.

"What's wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"Don't leave me, Itachi."

The Uchiha stared up at him, tears pricking his eyes, "But I-"

"I understand, but I can't loose anyone else… especially not you. It would be so cruel… You're so perfect, so lovely. I _adore_ you, Itachi Uchiha. I would protect you with everything I have- and trust me; I have quite a lot- so…"

Itachi stared up at the man above him, suddenly feeling very trapped. _What can I do? I want to say… But that's not fair… This is so unfair..._

"I'm sorry," Pein rolled to the side, collapsing beside the young man. "That wasn't fair… You must be tired-"

Pein was cut off by Itachi's lips.

Instantly he kissed back and reflexively opened his eyes through shock. Then he caught sight of the Uchiha's dark orbs regarding him half-lidded and pretty. He held the contact as the kissed slowly, tenderly, tongues gently moving around and together. Itachi's heavily-lashed eyes fell closed as Pein brought his arms up to cradle the Uchiha against him. _So warm…_

When they broke apart Itachi ducked back down for another soft, lingering kiss. When he moved back he stared down at the man apologetically, but also lovingly.

"I adore you, too. But you know why I can't make any promises. I'm sorry, you deserve more."

"No," Pein shook his head with a sigh. "I deserve no such thing. I don't deserve love- especially none as beautiful as yours. This is only fair: probably some sort of punishment from above."

"Don't say that…" Itachi lay atop the ginger's warm, strong body. "…Do you want me to keep… Distracting you?"

Pein threaded his fingers in the silky hair he loved. "Yeah… We'll sort things out in the morning…"

Itachi wasn't really sure what to say after that. He wasn't good at smoothing things over with words and such. He thought to what he did when Sasuke had nightmares and took a deep breath, mustering all the courage he had.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you…_" he sang quietly, "_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't wanna go home right now…" _

Pein stared in awe as he heard Itachi's beautiful voice. He sounded so delicate, like if the larger man spoke one word his song would shatter and break into tiny pieces of glass. He would break forever. It was the prettiest voice, the most beautiful sound he'd ever hear. Tears stung the gingers eyes and he smiled sadly, Itachi was definitely too good to be true.

The Uchiha peaked up at Pein as he kept singing, quiet but well considering the butterflies in his belly. After witnessing the way Pein was marvelling down at him he felt something close to comfortable and carried on more confidently. Just above a whisper he stole all the words from every sad love song he felt confident enough to sing, slender arms clinging to Pein's waist as the man held him close.

…

Pein suddenly woke, feeling something move as he slept. For the first time in a long while he hadn't woken in the middle of the night from bad dreams. As the man caught sight of Itachi sound asleep with his head resting on Pein's stomach and arms still loosely locked around his waist the ginger smiled. He was so elegant, even asleep.

Pein tried to remember when he had fallen asleep. He blushed slightly, a cosy feeling spreading through his large, muscular chest as he recalled the songs Itachi had recited for him in that pretty, delicate voice. He was so precious. the songs he recognised had been, in running order, Iris, Sewn, Green Eyes, Kingdom Come and Maybe Tomorrow.

The ginger sighed, there had been more. Many, beautiful words and melodies, but he hadn't a clue of who they were by or what they were called. Pein was sure Itachi probably sung them better anyway.

"Is there anything you can't do?" he mused aloud, though quietly, whilst pulling the blankets up over his cool shoulders.

Pein briefly marvelled at how the Uchiha had hung on. Normally the pierced man was told by bed-buddies how he was a rough and restless sleeper, as was proven by how several of the pillows were now strewn across the floor and how his legs and arms were flung apart at odd angles. He sort of looked like he had just flopped down mid star jump. Still, where most would give up and curl up away from him in their own corner of the bed and steal all the sheets, or retreat to the sofa or floor, Itachi had somehow clung on. He was still holding on, pinning Pein down like an anchor in the centre of the bed. His body lay between Pein's open legs, snuggled up to his warmth, happily unconscious.

The taller man blinked back tears, hoping against hope he could keep this perfect boy.

"Sweet dreams, Itachi."

**A/N: Well that took forever! My apologies; it wouldn't have been so bad but Greg decided to tell mum I write gay porn so my laptop was confiscated. -_- But I'm back now! :D And thanks for the reviews! I've read through them all at least twenty times- it's an addiction. You guys are so lovely! Thanks so much! Hope you liked it, sorry it took ages to upload. I don't blame you if you skipped bits. It's a long one. **

**Anyway, like the HidaDei? And the fluff? I dunno if the fluff was too OOC or cringy and I'll write more for PeinIta and HidaDei or Sasodei or both…? Let me hear your thoughts in reviews or whatever please! I really, really hope it wasn't too long and you liked it. (I would have made it two chapters but I promised you PeinIta in the next chapter and it wouldn't have made sense any other way…**

**Hope you liked it! **

…

Review…?


End file.
